Shiver
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: Her forgotten memories seemed like a small light in the distance compared to the Bargeman in front of her, but what do you do when the light comes back to burn you?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own any of the characters but Lucy and Sylwen.

* * *

><p>It was colder than normal on the day that he found her.<p>

A veil of fog had danced along the surface of the lake as bard maneuvered his barge through the icy waters, chunks of ice being pushed to the side. It was then that he spotted a lone barrel floating amidst the fog and water, not far from his boat. Now, normally that wouldn't be such an abnormal sight, he knew from time to time barrels could fall off boats and end up drifting though the waters. But, this time was different...instead of just the barrel, something hunched over top of it. Bard's dark eyes narrowed, trying to get a better glimpse of was it was. He could make out damp fur among the fog. Perhaps fur had gotten caught on the splinters and floated with it. Slowing the barge a bit, his eyes peering at the barrel. The color ran from his face when he realized just what it was..or rather who. There was someone floating on the barrel, unmoving and half dunked in the freezing cold water. He turned the bow of the boat as quick as he could, maneuvering it over to the person. Once close enough, he reached out and grabbed onto the saturated coat, no idea whether he was going to be pulling a dead body on board or an alive one. Though he wasn't counting too much on the latter.

She, he quickly came to realize, was rather heavy, what with the dead weight and the water logged clothes, making it somewhat difficult to pull her onboard. He somehow managed, lying her on the floor of the boat. Her skin was a pale white and her lips a deathly blue. From first glance he thought she could be dead, but Bard wasn't one to give up on hope so easily. Kneeling down beside her, he gently pushed her coat to the side and lowered himself down to her chest, pressing an ear against as he listened. For a few moments all he could hear was the ripples of the water beneath his boat, holding his breath. It was then a faint 'thump thump' reached his ears, his own heart jumping in his chest as he let out his breath. She was alive! By whatever miracle, she was alive. He quickly shook his head, pushing himself to his knees. There wasn't time to think about how or why right now, he needed to focus on taking the right precautions on keeping her alive. He shifted her body gently, not seeing any immediate flesh wounds.

Pulling off her coat, he tossed it to the side, hearing it thump somewhere on the boat. He didn't pay any heed to it right now, rather finding himself in a awkward predicament. Her shirt and other garments were still soaked with the chilled lake water, leaving her vulnerable if he didnt remove them.

Now Bard was a man of his word, unlike 90% of the other men the prowled Laketown. Dirty bastards the lot of them. But he knew he had a decision to make, leave her clothes on and just place his caribou skin coat over her and hope the hypothermia didn't worsen, or strip her of her the top layer of clothes, and wrap her up in her coat that was sure to warm her up enough to keep her alive at least until he returned home.

Bard heaved out a sigh, deeming the latter a better decision. Adverting his gaze out of common courtesy, he removed her shirt and pants, slipping them off her body. He stood up; keeping his gaze on the horizon before shrugging off his coat, the cold air hitting his skin, causing goosebumps to arise. He knelt down again, clearing his throat slightly as he thought his plan over once more. This was going to be more difficult than he first planned..he may to chance a look in order to get the coat on her. Well, it wasn't as if he had any ill intentions toward the girl, only to save her life. His chocolate brown gaze turned toward her finally, letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted the white cloth bandage-s bound around her chest.  
>He lifted the girl up so her head leaned against his chest, slipping the skin coat around her, slipping her arms into the sleeves and closing it around her body. If it weren't for the dire situation at hand, Bard may have laughed. The girl basically drown in his coat, much too small to fit easily into it. But that was also a good thing, that way it covered most of her and kept her warm.<p>

Returning to his task at hand, he turned the boat back around onto its original course, steering it toward the town in the distance. He pushed the boat as fast as it could go, knowing he couldn't really take his time with something of this fragility.

"Percy open the gate! It's an emergency!" Bard called as he reached the town's gate, knowing he would probably hear about it later from Alfrid, or if it was deemed important enough, the Master of the town.

The white haired old man poked his head out of the shack, spotting Bard rowing in towards the gate. He didnt question, rather heaving the lever up as the gate raised in time for Bard to sail easily into town.

"I'll take full responsibility for it later." He promised him as he floated by, knowing full well he'd be getting a visit from someone later for not checking in at the gate.

Pulling the barge up to the docks, he tied the boat down, receiving a few stares from passerbyers, probably wondering what in god's name he was doing without his coat off in this kind of weather. Ignoring the stares he was receiving, Bard stepped back into the boat, picking the girl into his arms. He cradled her in his arms, leaning her against his chest as he quickly made his way through the wooden walk ways of the floating town.

Reaching his house with good time, and no one stopping him, he hopped up the steps, the door swinging open as he figured the children must have heard him coming.

"Da?" Bain's voice came as Bard reached the top of the steps, holding the door open for him.

"I'll explain later, Sigrid, ready a bed." He said quickly, as his eldest daughter jumped to his request, quickly readying her bed without question.

Bain and Tilda stood back as they watched their father set the bundle down on the bed that Sigrid had prepared quickly, confused as to what was going on and where he had found the girl.

"Tilda, grab me as many blankets as you can. Bain, put some hot coals in the pan and place it under the blankets." He told them, before looking at Sigrid. "Can you grab me one of your shirts and pants. She needs to get out of these clothes." He asked her, gently unwrapping the girl from his coat.

The children went to work as quick as they could, Tilda gathering the blankets she could find around their houses, bringing them to her father as she set them on the edge of the bed, Sigrid following close behind as she brought him the clothes he requested.

Bard cleared his throat slightly as he stood up. "Can you change her please." He asked, pulling his jacket from beneath her as he looked at Sigrid, who nodded. He took his coat into the kitchen, leaving Tilda and Sigrid with the girl.

Bard leaned against the counter of the kitchen as he waited for Sigrid to finish in the bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. He just hoped he made it in time..

After a few minutes, Bard was pulled from his thoughts as a voice came to his attention.  
>"She's changed father." Sigrid informed as she came out of the bedroom, Bain had already brought in the pan with the coals and they had tucked the girl in with the blankets and the hot pot under them.<p>

He hadn't even noticed he had zoned out, looking at her as he nodded, kissing her forehead softly, wrapping an arm around his daughter. "Thank you."

All was done that he could do for now, the most they could do was wait and hope that she made it through the night.

Bard wasn't sure how long she had been out there, let alone why or how. But those questions could come later, if she survived..

* * *

><p>It was barely an hour later when there was a heavy knock on Bard's door, gathering the families attention. He knew that knock. Groaning quietly, he lifted his weight off the couch he was currently residing on, his children passing worried looks at their father. "Its alright." He told them; glancing over at the unconscious girl once more, Bard made for the door, opening it up as he came face to face with Alfrid himself.<p>

"Ello Bard." The greasy black haired man sneered, trying to peer around him inconspicuously but the Bargeman was a tad too tall, not to mention his form took up most of the doorway.

"What can I do for you tonight Alfrid?" Bard asked pleasantly, making sure Alfrid had very limited view into his house. "Isn't it a little too late to be paying a visit?" He inquired, watching his movements and matching them to block his view.

Alfrid frowned at his response, a little irked but pressed on. He had the upper hand right now. He could put him in jail! And so help him god, he would do just that. "I heard you didn't get your papers checked when you came in today, Bargeman." He drawled out, smirking cynically as he looked at Bard, wringing his hands as he stood on the door step. "You know what that means dont you?"

Bard had known this was to come, and by his luck Percy had swung by on his way home to punch his papers for him, just in case Alfrid had tried to pull this card. "Hold that thought Alfrid." He said, shutting the door in his face before he tried to make a move to step in, not wanting to show off his entire home to the man. He walked to the living room, picking up the papers before returning to the door, opening it again.

"I believe this is what you're looking for." He answered his problem, holding out the papers to him.

Alfrid took the papers, scanning them over, the smug look on his face quickly disappearing as he frowned, clearly irritated that he had managed to one up him once again. He gruffily shoved them back into his hands. "Mark my words Bargeman," He hissed out, narrowing his eyes at him as he shook his index finger in front of his face. "I will get you." He snarled at him. "I know where you live."

Bard almost smiled at his retort. "I'd hope so." He replied calmly, seeing the red rush to his face. "Have yourself a goodnight Alfrid." He told with a smile before shutting the door, not waiting for a reply.

He heard Alfrid cuss under his breath a few times before marching down his steps and away, moving away from the door once the footsteps were gone.

Walking over to the table, Bard tossed his papers back on them, reminding himself to thank Percy the next day before going to the back of the house, checking the hot pot under the girl's blankets. It was cold by now. Pulling it out, he returned to the fire, dumping the coals inside before poking around, pulling out a few new ones and dumped them in the pot. Returning to her bed, he slipped them in between the sheets once again.

Bard stood up, looking at her through the dim light of the room. Her skin had more color to it finally, her lips were returning to a normal color rather than blue he had found her with, and her cheeks had a faint tinge of red to them. She seemed to be out of the neck of the woods, he hoped so anyway. He'd have to get a doctor to come in the next day at the crack of dawn, to make sure there wasn't any damage done from the hypothermia or frostbite, though there was a good possibility there was..

Returning to the fire, he put a couple more logs inside it to keep it burning for the rest of the night, before retiring to his own bed which wasn't much further into the house. Crawling underneath the fur blankets, he rolled over, letting sleep take him for the night.

* * *

><p>Lucy had been lying around the house all day, wasting time when she heard the creak of the stairs outside, signalling her father returning home. Though he wasn't particularly heavy, the stairs still groaned beneath his feet. Her gaze shifted from the book in her hands, moving to the table as she saw his key still laying upon the table. Where he had left it earlier.<p>

'Go figure.' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes emphatically. She wasnt overly surprised that he had forgot them, Alfrid was always out to catch Bard in some sort of act, he must have been in a rush to leave if he forgot it.

Lucy jumped to her feet and snatched the keys off the table. Making her way to the door, she could hear her father on the other side of the door, cursing as he dug though his pockets for his obviously missing house key. Lucy peeked out the window, as she made eye contact with her Father. The defiant smirk played on her lips as she pressed the key against the glass.

Alfrid looked up, his face red in annoyance. "Well hurry up and let me in then girl!" He snapped, not in any mood to play games with her.

"Did you check in first?" Lucy called through glass snarkily.

His face turned an even brighter shade of red. "I haven't left, why would I need to?!" He snapped angrily, his patience clearly thinning.

"Well if you never left then this is awkward.." She trailed off thoughtfully, tapping the key against the window.  
>"You bloody knew what I meant! Now hurry up and let me in girl." Alfrid snarled, banging on the door roughly.<p>

Lucy mocked a thoughtful expression for a moment. "I'd rather not." She smirked in reply, disappearing away from the window. She tossed the key back on the table, letting her father figure out a way in himself, before retreating to her room. Tossing open the window, she used her neighbor's lattice as a ladder, sliding down it with ease and headed off into the darkened town.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Im so sorry about the super late updates and deleted chapters! Ive been struggling with writers block for a few years now and even when I manage to write something, it doesnt last very long. I cant seem to keep myself focused on one topic for long without getting distracted by others. But now that my writers block seems to be gone, or just about gone, its as if a whole new world has opened up to me! Its given me so much more motivation to write and I already have future chapters written down in a little booklet I carry around with me.  
>As I said in the update, Im not changing much in the chapters, rather just editing them slightly and taking over Lucy's role since I no longer have contact with my friend who I was co-writing this with.<br>I have a new angle for the story, both on Sylwen and Lucy's story. I already have the ending planned out, and honestly hope you guys take to it since it'll be different than originally planned :)  
>Anywho, Ill try and edit the other chapters as soon as I can and get them up, along with writing the new ones that follow.<br>Thank you so much for your follows, reviews and favorites. I havent seen so many on any of my stories but this one. You guys give me the motivation to continue!  
>1000 thanks to everyone, and enjoy the story!<p>

(PS. I realized I said in the update Id be giving Sylwen a name change, but it had been so long since I looked at the story that I hadnt realized up until a couple days ago that Sylwen was the name I was going to change it to anyway. So it all works out XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered in through the grimy windows of the wooden house, a cool breeze blowing through the cracks, the Bargemen releasing a quiet groan as he rolled over in his bed, not particularly enjoying the sun burning against his eyelids, nor the cold air so early in the morning. After a few moments he sat up, a small yawn passing his lips as he ran a hand through his greying hair, tugging at the knots.

Hearing voices and bustling coming from the kitchen, Bard began to question if it was actually as early as he first guessed. A voice spoke up in the kitchen, catching his attention as he didnt recognize it. Suspicion surging through him, he pulled on his wool shirt over the thin cotton one, before walking out from his bedroom, his eyes spotting a familiar black haired girl at his table.

"Da you're awake!" Tilda greeted happily, jumping up from her seat as she ran over to him, throwing her tiny arms around his waist in greeting.

Bard smiled softly. "Good morning darling." He greeted, bending down a bit as he hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. Standing up again, he turned his attention to Lucy, who sat at the table. "I wasn't expecting a visitor so early in the morn." He said, walking over as he watched her, a bit leery of having a guest in his home, especially with the unconscious girl still in the room behind them.  
>"Any sign yet?" He inquired, looking over at his eldest child.<p>

Sigrid shook her head as she stirred the porridge cooking on the stove. "Nothing yet." She replied, looking over at her father. She had changed the hotpot this morning when she woke up, the girl finally having the color back to her face, but still hadnt shown any signs of waking just yet.

Bain sat at the table, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea as they waited for the breakfast, hungry but happy. Lucy coming over was unannounced and unexpected but he didn't exactly have any complaints. He was a bit glad she did actually. It had been awhile since he had seen her, and though being Alfrid's daughter, she held no resemblance to him other than her sleek black hair. Though he never said it aloud, he was sure at least Sigrid had already caught onto his teen crush on the girl. She had tried speaking to him about it before, but he had just gotten embarrassed and avoided the topic altogether.

Sigrid had already filled Lucy in on exactly what her father had told them the previous night about the girl. After all, walking into a friend's house and finding an unconscious girl inside would rise more than a few questions.

"So.." Lucy began as she leaned her chin in her hand, looking over at Bard who stopped what he was doing. "Why do you have an unconscious girl in your home, Bargemen?" The sarcasm flowing through her voice thickly.

Lucy knew Bard was not overly fond of her father, though honestly she held no bitterness about it against him. She didn't exactly like her father either. But he was her father, and the only thing she had that was remotely close to a family, and a place to permanently go. She accepted the hand she was dealt in life and made it work as best she could for herself.  
>Lucy's mother had died when she was only 6, she had been lost to a sickness that plauged the city. Among others that had been taken with the plauge. Including Bard's wife. That had been 9 years ago, and since then Lucy had to learn how to raise herself. Her father hadnt looked at her for years, barely acknowledging her presence. And when he finally did, it was with those cold eyes that she had grown to hate.<p>

Bard knew that jab was coming his way; Lucy always made a habit to push his buttons about anything she could pick up. Clearing his throat slightly, ushering Tilda back to her seat at the table. "I found her out in the lake yesterday." He explained to her as he did to his children the previous night, though a feeling of uneasiness washed over him as he walked over across the room, checking up on the girl. The color had returned to her cheeks, and her breathing had evened out to light intakes. She almost seemed like she was sleeping, so why hadnt she woken up yet? Bard stood up once more, walking over to the fire as he tossed another log into it to keep it alive and roaring. "She would have been dead if I hadn't have found her when I did." He stared into the fire for a few moments, before turning to look at Lucy once again, who was staring at him blankly, causing him to stop and think.

Why was he trying to explain himself like he had done some dirty act toward the woman? Well...all except for changing her shirt in the boat, but it wasn't as if he had seen anything he shouldn't have. Plus he had to otherwise she would have frozen. Bard cleared his throat once again, returning to the kitchen area as he grabbed some bowls out of the cupboard for the porridge, trying to distract himself from the amused look the young girl was sending his way.

Lucy merely raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. "Do you always go around fishing pretty girls out of strange bodies of water?" She asked curiously, her lips curling upwards in a half smile when he didnt respond. She grabbed the mug in front of her, breathing in the rich caffeinated drink. It warmed the inside of her nose, making her feel more awake then she already was. She had yet to return home from the previous night, knowing the argument that would be awaiting her arrival. Only growing even more in the hours of her absence; that she was sure of.

"Is it alright if I stay here a little longer?" She spoke up finally, looking up at Bard sheepishly. "I locked Alfrid out of the house last night," She explained, laughing slightly at the memory. "I can only imagine how angry he is with me."

Lucy never once had given him the title as her father out loud, though she knew that's what he was, as unfortunate as it could have been. In some ways, she thought maybe she could've been grateful he chose to keep her rather than just throw her to the side. She barely remembered her mother, after years of focusing on taking care of herself, the memories of her mother had began to blur into nothingness. Alfrid was only blood, not her parent. If anything he was simply a mild nuisance she was forced to live under the same roof with. She took care of herself. Though, on occasion he did try, though she refused to see it as such.

Bard wished she wouldn't word it in such a way, as he hadnt ever thought of looking at another woman since his wife passed away nine years ago. Most men would have moved on after three and gotten themselves another wife, but Bard couldnt quite let himself do that. Getting a look from his eldest, he avoided the topic of the girl and what Lucy had said.

A small smile twitched as his lips as an airy chuckle passed his lips, he could only imagine the fit Alfrid must have had last night after being locked out. He was surprised he hadnt heard from him yet this morning since Lucy was almost always at his house in her free time.

"I don't mind." He replied finally, shaking his head lightly. He could only imagine Alfrid eventually making his way here to find his daughter though. Lucy had a tendency to take cover here whenever her and her father would have a dispute of some sort.

There was a thick knock at the door suddenly, starting him a bit. "Speak of the devil" He mused, a little surprised at the time.

"That must be the doctor." Sigrid piped up, turning the stove off as she hurried to the door, catching Bard's attention as he watched her rush to the door.  
>"Doctor?"<br>"I sent for him when I woke." Sigrid explained as she opened the door.  
>Bard smiled softly, some days she was far too much like her mother..<p>

The doctor stepped in, greeting the family as Sigrid explained the situation.

"It's a miracle she's still alive." The grey haired man said as he went to the bed the girl was currently residing in, pulling back the blankets. He checked her over, making sure she didn't have any frostbite. Again, he was a bit surprised that she had no sign of it. "She's in a hypothermia induced coma." He explained, sitting back as he began to rummage through his bag of herbal medicine.

Bard stood up straight, looking at the girl as his eyes grew concerned. She had no frostbite yet she was in a coma? "How do you bring her out of it?" He asked, walking over near the bed.

Lucy watched quietly from the table, watching the concern wash over Bard in waves. He probably didnt even realize it himself. A smile tugged at her lips, taking a sip of her drink as she continued to observe the scene as it played out.

"I believe I've got something in here." The doctor replied, pulling out a few herbs as he turned around. "Boil me some water can you?" He asked Sigrid, who nodded, rushing to the stove as requested. Bard paused for a moment, shifting his position slightly, feeling a little unnerved. "How can I pay you for this?" He asked, knowing they were poor as it was and he was sure the treatment he was giving the girl would cost a fortune.

The doctor merely chuckled at his question. "You can't put a price on saving a life." He told him, waving his hand slightly to signal that it was alright. He knew Bard, and he knew that he was one of the few good men around here. He wouldnt feel right charging him. He looked back at the female in the bed. Perhaps if she survived and stuck around here, maybe she could fill the hole he knew the Bargeman harboured.  
>He couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought. Even at his age he was still a little meddlesome.<p>

Bard smiled a bit, obviously relieved. "Thank you.." He breathed, glad that there was still some good spirited folks left in town still. Sigrid brought the doctor the hot water once it had boiled, stepping back to let him do his job.  
>The household fell silent as the doctor went to work, mixing the herbs in the bowl until the liquid had turned a dark green.<p>

"Sit her up." He ordered Bard as he set the bowl on the table beside him. Bard nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as he slid his arm under her back, gently lifting her into a sitting position, leaning her for against his side as he held her there.

The doctor scooped a spoonful of the steaming liquid, tipping it into her parted lips. Bard sat there quietly, watching as the cup was soon empty and the medicine was down her throat. All was silent as he watched the girl quietly for a few moments.

"Hopefully, she should wake up in a few hours." The doctor informed Bard, who nodded. "Otherwise I'm surprised how well she looks. My job is done" He told him and Bard nodded, laying her down once again and covering her up.

"Thank you again." Bard thanked him, only recieving a nod in response. Gathering his things, the doctor bid the family a farewell and left the house.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tilda asked, watching her father from the table, the first to speak up once the doctor had left.

Bard glanced back at the girl, his gaze lingering for a few moments before nodding. "She should be." He answered, returning to the table finally as he sat down, noticing Lucy had been staring at him as he looked at her with a questioning look.

Lucy only giggled, shaking her head lightly as she put down her mug, stretching slightly. "Nothing." She smiled, looking back at him. He definately didnt realize it yet..

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Second chapter is up! Woo we're on a roll. Ill be editing chapter 3 in the next couple days. Followed by 4 and 5. From there on updates might be slower since Ill need to start writing out full chapters. But things are going smoothly :D I write most of my ideas in a little notebook while Im at work. I got rough drafts for most of the important scenes up to the point where Bard meets the Dwarves at the river. Depending on how long it takes me to catch up to the end of DOS, the story will be on Hiatus until the last movies comes out in December. Since Ive never read the book, I havent a clue what happens xD Im throwing my own ideas in and will be following the movie plot where Bard's included with the Dwarves.  
>Sometimes I feel like I write too much in the AN xD Too excited to be writing properly again after all this time with writers block can do that to you!<br>**R & R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I only own the lovely Sylwen and Lucy :3

* * *

><p>The house had quietened down in the afternoon, going into the evening as Bard sat quietly on the couch, his eyes focused in on the book that was in his hands. Lucy had gone out with Bain to get food, while Sigrid was with Tilda in her bedroom, helping her with her reading. The rest of the day had been rather uneventful, Alfrid hadnt shown up for his daughter, to which Bard was grateful for.<p>

His eyes lifted as he peered over his book at the girl who still slept. He had technically smuggled her into the town, not informing anyone. To which he knew there was going to be trouble once Alfrid found out. The Master of the Lake was always looking for something to take him in for.

His eyes caught the small movement from the bed suddenly, putting his book down at his side as he waited. Was she finally waking? What seemed like minutes was only a matter of a few seconds before she moved again, Bard pushing himself off the couch as he knelt at the bedside.  
>Pushing the blankets down slightly, he looked at her.<br>"Hey, can you hear me?" He spoke, trying to pull her out of her unconious state.

Slowly emerald green eyes fluttered open before him as they came to focus on his face, unaccustomed to the intensity they held locking his gaze in place for a moment in time. But, on a closer inspection, he noted, were little specks of gold within her eyes..almost like a jewel.

* * *

><p>The sound of a muffled male's voice reached her ears as she slowly came back into consciousness. Still a little disoriented, she opened her eyes, trying to make clear of her surroundings. Her vision became clearer, the image of a man hovering over her coming into sight almost immedately. Before she could register anything, panic set into her body as she shot upwards without warning, with what one could only call a battle cry. Though as she did, pain shot through her skull, causing her to fall back into the bed, her vision spinning whilst she heard the male fall back onto the floor with a pained groan.<p>

The sound of rushed footsteps made their way to the bedroom, Sigrid rushing in with a worried expression.  
>"Da, what happened?" She asked, gauging the scene before her. To her father sitting on the ground holding his head, and the girl who looked as if she might loose conciousness again.<br>"Is she awake?" Tilda chirped in eagerness, pushing past her sisters skirt to peer into the bedroom.  
>Sigrid put her hands on her younger sisters shoulders, keeping her rooted to the ground and let her father deal with the girl.<p>

Bard dared to move after a few moments, the front of his forhead screaming in pain. "Calm down, you're somewhere safe." He spoke up before she tried to make any more sudden movements. He returned to the edge of the bed, watching as her eyes opened once again, seeing the uncertainty flash through the green orbs. "You're safe."

The womans gaze locked with his once again, though the panic still rushed through her veins, the reassurance of his voice seemed to calm her down. There was something in his voice and eyes that she knew she could trust this man. His voice was gentle and his eyes calm..

Now seeing the girl was calmed down and less bewildered, Bard knelt down at her bedside once again, his brown gaze settling upon her. So many questions rushed through his head, but not wanting to overwhelm the girl after so soon waking up, he just settled on, "Whats your name?"

Her gaze returned to the man at her bedside once again, the question mulling in her brain for a few moments. She cast her gaze downwards at her lap, falling silent for a moment. What was her name?  
>"Sylwen.." She spoke up as it came to her finally. Upon remembering her name, she realized the last thing she could remember was another man...but his face was a blur, and after that was nothing. Just cold, deep, unrelenting darkness.<p>

Bard's eyes caught glance of her ears as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, noticing that they were more pointed than others. An elf? No, that didn't make sense. What would an elf be doing so far down from their homelands, nor would it make sense for her body to shut down so easily in cold waters...half human then?

"I pulled you out of the lake last night. You were floating along on a barrel." He told her, wondering if she would remember any of that.

Sylwen's eyebrows furrowed slightly. The lake? How had she ended up in the lake? Dropping her gaze to her lap, she balled her fists in the blankets, wracking her brain for any kind of memory she could find. But nothing came to her, nothing but blurred memories she couldnt even hope to piece together. And fire. It was the only thing that stood plain as day...but she hadnt a clue why or what signifigance it held. She shook her head finally, letting out a defeated sigh. "I dont remember.."

Bard felt his heart drop slightly as she answered him finally. He was afraid of this. He smiled softly in return, shaking his head. "It's alright, it'll come to you in time." He told her, standing up, looking at Sigrid and Tilda. "These are my daughters, Sigrid and Tilda. My son should be back soon, his name is Bain. And our family friend Lucy as well." He introduced them to her.

Sylwen smiled softly, feeling a little more at ease as she nodded. "Thank you Mr. Bard." She spoke softly, letting her hands relax finally as she sat in the bed.

Bard only chuckled softly as he walked over to the girls. "Just Bard, and there's no need to thank me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had just have left you out there." He told her before turning to look at the Sigrid.

"Would you mind making some soup?" He asked her, to which she nodded in response.

"Tilda, come along." She ushered her sister along to help with her, figuring it would best not to crowd the girl just yet.

* * *

><p>Within the hour, the door to the house swung open, Lucy and Bain piling inside from the cold. Sylwen started slightly at the sudden noise, lifting her head from the table as she looked up with wide eyes.<p>

Bard glanced up as the two walked into the house, feeling the cold air rush in from the open door before it was closed again. "Welcome back." He greeted them as he stood up, taking the paper bags from them and placing them on the counter.

Lucy smiled a bit as she shrugged off her coat. "So shes awake huh." She said, hanging her coat up on the wall before walking back over to Bard, helping him put the dry foods away.

Bard nodded, opening the cupboards as he glanced over at Sylwen, who had continued to flip through a book absent mindedly.  
>"She woke up about an hour ago." He said, lifting a hand to his forhead, feeling the goosebump beneath the skin. It was still tender to the touch, but he didnt dwell on it much.<p>

Lucy watched him curiously, raising a single eyebrow. "Did something happen?" She asked, closing the cupboard before turning around as she leaned against it, watching him.

Before Bard could answer though, there was a loud knock on the door, a small frown tugging at his lips as he glanced at the window. He wasnt in the slightest surprised though, when he found Alfrid standing outside the door, jittering in his place on the wooden deck.

Creamy chocolate brown eyes glanced in Sylwen's direction, catching her curious gaze as he placed his finger against his lips. He moved in her direction as he motioned her to get up from the table.

Lucy groaned, pushing herself off the counter. "Did he seriously follow me?" She muttered, cussing quietly under her breath as she walked to the door.

"Wait." Bard stopped her before she opened the door, leaning in towards Sywen. "Come with me for a second. We need to hide you." His words all but a ghost upon her ear.

Sylwen felt the breath against her ear, causing goosebumps to arise across her skin, nodding silently as she stood up, following as Bard ushered her to the room at the back of the house, sitting her down on the bed.

"Stay here." He told her, giving her a small reasurring smile before returning to the house, opening the door as he looked at Alfrid. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, keeping his hand on the doorhandle.

Alfrid narrowed his eyes at him, glancing past him as he spotted Lucy. "You." He snarled, glaring at the girl. "You're coming home with me girl." He snapped angrily, pointing a finger in her direction.

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly, heaving an exasperated and muchly over dramatic sigh. "Yes, _father._" She muttered sarcastically under her breath. She figured it'd be better to just leave with him rather than putting up a fight what with Bard's smuggled lady elf friend in the back of the house.

Alfrid bristled at the tone of her voice. "Dont speak to me in that tone missy!" He snapped.

"Alfrid." Bard cut him off, looking down at the smaller man. "Excuse us for a moment." He spoke as polietly as he could manage towards him, shutting the door as he ignored the angry protest from outside. He turned back to look at Lucy.  
>"Are you sure about leaving with him?" He asked her, the concern clear in his voice.<p>

"He doesnt seem to happy.." Bain chimed in, standing up from the table as he walked over to her side. "I can walk home with you if you want." He offered sheepishly.

Lucy couldnt help but giggle at the two, pulling on her coat before leaning over as she pecked Bain on the cheek, watching his cheeks light up immediately.  
>Like father, like son, she figured.<br>"I'll be fine." She shook her head as she headed over to the door, stepping into the boots that awaited her at the doorway. "He may be my father, but he doesnt actually care enough to do anything." Lucy reassured the two, before glancing up at Bard, grinning.

"Take care of your elf lady." She told him, patting his arm once before swinging the door open, brushing past Alfrid before he had a chance to open his mouth again. "Lets go old man." Lucy called over her shoulder as she headed down the steps.

Alfrid scowled, glaring at Bard as he held up a finger, shaking it in the bargemans face. "I warn you Bargeman," He spat venomously. "I know you're hiding something. Just you wait till I get my hands on it." He warned him, before turning curtly and shuffling after Lucy, yelling at the girl who had wandered off without waiting for him.

Bard was unsettled to say the least, at his warning, watching him leave until he was out of sight before closing the door, sighing.

"Da, are we gonna be alright?" Bain asked once he overcame the shock of his kiss, looking up at his father. He knew how deep the grudge Alfrid and the Master of the Lake held towards his father, and despite his protests to stay out of trouble, Bain was always keeping an eye out in secret.

Bard looked down at Bain, then glancing at Sigrid and Tilda, before he smiled gently, ruffling Bain's hair lightly. "We'll be fine. Dont worry."

* * *

><p>"Get in the house." Alfrid snapped as he shoved Lucy into the house, stepping in behind her as he slammed the door closed.<p>

Lucy stumbled in, turning to glare at the man. "Whats your problem?" She snapped irritably, glaring at him as she tugged off her coat, not bothering to hide the dislike she held towards him.

"I want you to stay away from that, that meddling Bargeman." Alfrid spat viciously, pulling off his hat as he whipped it down against the table, turning to look at the girl.

Lucy looked incredulously at Alfrid, letting out a dry laugh. "Who are you to tell me who I can associate myself with?" She demanded furious, tossing her coat onto the chair.

Alfrid fumed as she talked back to him, his face turning red from the built up anger. "I will not have my daughter associating herself with-with those rift-rafts!"

_SMACK!_

Lucy glowered at the man in front of her, his head snapped to the side as she clutched her hand to her chest.  
>"I will not have you speaking about them in such a way!" Her voice rang high pitched, breathing heavily. "Nor will you call me as such. You havent acknowledged me as your daughter since mother died, and its too late now to even try!"<p>

Lucy could have sworn she saw hurt flash in his beady eyes before it was replaced with an even more dangerous emotion. Rage.  
>Before she even had a chance to react, he lashed out, his hand connecting with the side of her face, pain erupting behind her jaw as she fell back into the wall, letting out a strangled cry.<p>

Alfrid didnt waste any more time, grabbing her by the arm as he hauled her up, furious.  
>"You live under <em>MY <em>roof and will live by _MY _rules, girl!" Alfrid snapped, thrusting her bedroom door open before throwing her inside less than gently. "You will stay in here until you learn that!"

Lucy whirled around, rushing to the door as fast as she could as he slammed it shut, pulling on the doorhandle just as she heard a click on the outside. "You cant do this Alfrid!" She screeched, pounding on the door. But her cries fell upon deaf ears, Alfrid wouldnt let her out and the neighbours didnt dare interfere with their affairs.

"I hate you!" Lucy hit the door once more for good measure, turning around as she glanced around her bedroom, making for her window but that was locked too. Alfrid had gone to great lengths this time to keep her in check.

Finally collapsing on her bed, she shoved her face into her pillow, letting out a sob, feeling helpless and frustrated. She should have just stayed with Bard..

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Finally chapter 3 is up! Took me a couple days to work things out since I had to delete alot of writing and rewrite almost the entire bottom half of the story. I have a different idea in mind for Alfrid and Lucy, and I honestly hope you guys enjoy the new idea!  
><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own the lovely Sylwen and Lucy

(Since I keep forgetting to reply to reviewers ;3; Sorry!)  
>Just4Me: So glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you continue to enjoy it.<br>Rianel: Yes, yes he is.  
>suzii3499: She is a half elf. Sorry I didnt elaborate more but I theres more about her in this chapter :)<br>Dalonega Noquisi: Thank you so much! :D And yes, that will be changing. The original idea was my co-writers part but since Im no longer writing with her the entire story is my own idea now :p I have a story line for Alfrid and Lucy and the rape scene just didnt quite do it justice. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sylwen sat at the table quietly, mulling over her thoughts as she tried to piece together what little memories she could recall offhand. The only thing she could really make clear was the fire..but no amount of pressure she could put on herself to remember, she couldn't make out what significance the fire held to her.<p>

It was all just a blur of images and voices that she couldn't quite piece together.

Sylwen was brought out of her thoughts when a mug was set in front of her, blinking once as she looked up, finding Sigrid at the side of the table.

"Still cant remember anything?" Sigrid inquired, sitting herself down on the seat beside her, watching the girl.

Sylwen shook her head with a defeated sigh. "No..nothing." Wrapping her hands around the warm mug, she smiled softly. "Thank you." She added in afterwards, looking at the eldest child.

"I have to admit, it was quite a shock when my father came home with you." Sigrid laughed softly, leaning on the table a bit, looking down at the wood. "You're lucky." She glanced back up at Sylwen again, before sitting up straight. "Had anyone else found you, they probably would have either left you there for dead or worse.." She shook her head, not thinking about it. "Lake-town has been our home for as long as I can remember, but there is a lot of..." She trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Not too nice people in it?" Sylwen finished for her, with a questioning gaze.

Sigrid smiled as she nodded. "Indeed."

Tapping her nail against the ceramic mug, Sylwen gazed into the liquid for a few moments, nibbling her lip before she looked up again. "And your mother?" She asked, curious since she had not seen sight of anyone but the immediate people in the house. "If you don't mind my asking, that is."

Sigrid fell silent at the question, glancing across the room at Tilda and Bain who sat on the couch, Bain helping her with her reading. "She passed away from a sickness nine years ago." She replied finally, looking back to Sylwen as she saw the regret flash through her eyes, causing her to smile weakly.  
>"Its still a touchy subject with Bain, and Tilda was only two at the time so she does not remember her."<p>

Sylwen regretted asking the question, watching how difficult it was for Sigrid to speak of her late mother. "I'm sorry...I didn't know." She spoke softly, casting her gaze downwards as she took a small sip of her drink finally.

"Its fine. Its not something we talk of much. I was eight at the time so I learned quickly how to do the household chores and helped father raise Tilda." Sigrid explained, looking around the house. Though it was difficult over the years, they made do with what they had. "And you?" She asked her, returning her gaze to her.

Sylwen had to think on that for a few moments, her mother...her parents. "My father was from Rivendell." She recalled after a few moments, glancing up at Sigrid once again. "My mother was from Bree."

Sigrid raised both eyebrows. "Bree? Then you're mother was human?" She asked, leaning forward a bit as she was curious. Tilda and Bain seemed to have tuned into the conversation as well, as Tilda's book had been set aside by now and both their attentions were on the two at the table.

Sylwen nodded in response. "Yes. I'm only half elf." She confirmed their suspicions, laughing softly.

"Which is why your body managed to hold on for so long in the frigid waters." Bard stepped into the room, looking at the woman at the table.

Sylwen looked up at him, nodding once. "And tis why I fell unconscious as well. Due to my human side of me."

Bard nodded. "Makes sense." He said, pouring himself a drink before joining the two at the table. "So you didn't loose all your memories then.."

Shaking her head, Sylwen looked down at her drink again. "It seems naught. I'm not even sure how much of my memories I'm missing..it could be a month to two years." She sighed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can remember my childhood just find but any events of recent..are just a blur."

Bard watched her quietly, his hands wrapped around the mug as he let it warm him. He could see how lost she was, a small frown tugging at his lips before it let up into a gentle smile. "Don't push yourself. They'll come to you in time." He told her, as she lifted her head, meeting his gaze.

Sylwen looked at him for a moment, and just like before, his words somehow managed to calm and reassure her. Smiling weakly, she nodded in response.

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>When morn rose, Sylwen was awoken to the sound of dishes in the kitchen and voices.<p>

"Da! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart."

Sylwen rolled over in the bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she rubbed her eyes slightly. Pulling herself out of the warmth of the sheets, she slowly made her way into the kitchen, where Bard was sitting near the fire, nursing his hand.

"Good morning." She greeted, walking over to where he was sitting, spotting the porridge stewing in the pot over the fire.

Bard looked up at her as she walked across the room, smiling in greeting. "Morning." He stood up, rubbing his hand slightly. "How did you sleep?" He asked, returning the lid to the pot before looking over at her.

"Better than naught." She replied with a small laugh, holding her hand out. "Let me see." Sylwen told him.

Bard immediately waved his hand slightly. "Its nothing to worry yourself over. Just a minor burn." He told her with a small chuckle, waving off his injury. He had sent Sigrid and Bain out to the market to get bread, leaving him to making the breakfast for the family.

Sylwen raised an eyebrow slightly, continuing to hold her hands out to him. "That doesn't mean it couldn't get worse later. Let me see." She told him, before looking over at Tilda who had been quiet since she came into the room. "Can you fetch me some aloe and bandages?" She asked the small girl.

Tilda only nodded, quickly turning and making her way down the stairs.

Bard knew he wasn't walking away from this one, putting her hand in her grasp as she began to examine it. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he watched her. The way she acted without thinking, tending to his burn, even though it was only a minor one. It was all traits his late wife had done over the years..

"Here." Tilda came back with the aloe she had found and the bandage wrap, handing it over to Sylwen.

"Thank you Tilda." She smiled, patting her head as she got a smile in return, before turning back to his hand. Sylwen broke the aloe leaf in half, squeezing out the cold juice that secreted out of the broken green, gently rubbing it over the small patch of skin on Bard's hand that he had burnt.  
>"That should do it.." She mused to herself, before wrapping the fabric around it, tying it.<p>

Bard watched her quietly as she worked, a small smile playing on his lips as she finally stood up. "Thanks." He said quietly, letting his hand drop back to his side again before turning back to the porridge.

"Ah ah, Ill take care of that." Sylwen spoke up before he reached for the pot, letting out a small huff before she smiled as he turned her way. "Its the least I can do while you're letting me stay here." She added in afterwards.

Hesitating for a moment, Bard felt a little bad for making her help when she was still only recovering from the lake. But, by the look in her eyes he figured she wasn't going to back down either. "Alright." He chuckled, stepping back as he held his hands up.

Sylwen grinned in response, picking up the spoon. "Just cause I lost some of my memory, doesn't mean I'm completely helpless." She laughed softly before turning her attention toward the food in the pot.

* * *

><p>Bain listened to the sound of their boots against the wooden walkways, Sigrid walking beside him as they were leaving the market after finding what they had come for. The old woman had been kind enough to give the children a discount for the bread, Sigrid thanking her profusely.<p>

As they walked through the middle of town, something caught Bain's attention as he stopped, peering across the docks as he watched Alfrid storm out of his house, slamming the door behind him and muttering profanities as he stalked off. Most likely to the Master of the Lake. But as he looked closely enough, he saw the purple bruise on his cheek, giving him an uneasy feeling. Considering he hadn't seen sight of Lucy that morning yet, when she would have normally made herself welcome at their house by dawn.

"Bain, hurry up." Sigrid called to her brother, glancing back at him after she noticed he had stopped following her.

Glancing at his elder sister, he hesitated for a moment. "Go on without me." He told her, turning as he ran around the corner and in a different direction, hearing Sigrid call him but he paid no heed.

Reaching the house, he lingered for a few moments, looking around before going up to the door. Giving a small tug, it swung open. Alfrid must have forgotten to lock it before he left. Bain quickly snuck in without a sound, shutting the door behind him.

"Lucy?" He called into the empty house, taking a step forth as he glanced around, looking for the black haired girl.

There was a quiet thunk from the hallway, Bain taking a couple steps as he listened. "Lucy, are you in here?" He called, feeling the paranoia building his gut the longer he was in the house. Alfrid could return at any time.

"Bain?"

The voice he heard came from behind a door as Bain heaved a sigh of relief, rushing over to the door as he knocked once. "Lucy? What happened?" He asked, trying to open the door but it was locked. From the _outside._

He knew something was wrong.

Lucy could have cried when she heard Bain's voice inside the house. She knew just how much trouble he could get into for entering the house. Not to mention it would give Alfrid a reason to give Bard heck.

"Bain what are you doing here?" She called through the door, hearing the doorknob rattle. "Alfrid locked me in here. We kinda..got into a fight last night." She explained to him, pulling on the doorknob.

"Is there a key?" Bain asked through the door, as Lucy leaned her head against the wall. Her cheek was bruised from the hit she had taken the previous night, still sore to the touch. "Unless Alfrid didn't take the key with him, it should be on the wall by the door." She told him.

Listening to his footsteps lead away from the door, Lucy fidgeted slightly. The time seemed to slow down, her heart racing when she heard Bain's voice.

"Found it!"

Bain found the lone key that hung by the door, turning around as he rushed back to the bedroom door, fiddling with the lock before he unlocked it, pushing the door open as he saw Lucy, his eyes widening slightly. "What happened to you?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

Lucy flinched slightly, touching her cheek. "Alfrid happened." She said with a slight frown, before shaking her head once.

"Lets go. We have to get out of here before Alfrid gets back. God only knows how furious he would be.

Bain didn't press the subject for now, knowing she was right. "Lets go then." He said, grabbing her hand as he pulled her out of the house, looking each way before quickly escaping down the docks.

* * *

><p>When Alfrid returned home, he immediately knew something was amiss. Lucy's bedroom door was wide open, and she was no where to be seen. "Dammit!" He cursed, looking in her bedroom. She was definitely gone.<p>

There was only one who would have the audacity to be brave enough for this feat.

"Bard.."

* * *

><p>"Da!" Bain called, rushing into the house with Lucy closely behind him, cheeks red from the cold and out of breath.<p>

Bard looked up quickly as Bain and Lucy rushed in the doorway, standing up as he opened his mouth to scold the boy from running off when he saw Lucy.

"Lucy! Your cheek!" Sigrid gasped, seeing the purple bruising on the girl's cheek, concern washing over her as she rushed to her side.

Lucy flinched slightly as her finger grazed her cheek, smiling weakly. "Alfrid and I just got into a bit of a tousle last night." She explained casually, shaking her head slightly. "Its nothing new."

"Sigrid, can you tend to her?" Bard nodded to Lucy, already feeling the anger bubbling inside him at the mention of Alfrid setting a hand on the young girl. He turned to his son, sitting him down at the table. "What happened?"

Sigrid nodded, looking at Tilda. "Can you go get me a change of clothes?" She asked her as she lead Lucy to the table, Tilda nodded, quickly running to their bedroom to get clothes as she had been asked.

Bain shook his head slightly. "I saw Alfrid leave the house and I was worried cause Lucy was usually over here by that time, and I saw the bruise on Alfrid's cheek." He explained, gaining a small laugh from Lucy. "I snuck inside and she was locked in her bedroom. He had left the key so I unlocked it and we ran here." He told his father, looking up at him.

"Did anyone see you? Bain, was there anyone around." Bard's voice strained, the tension clear in the house.

"No. No! No one saw me Da. I made sure no one was around." Bain reassured his father, knowing what he was thinking.

Bard pressed his lips together, before sighing weakly. He squeezed the boys shoulder gently. "It's alright Bain." He said, standing up as he ruffled his son's hair. "I'm proud of you."

Lucy had taken the clothes Sigrid had given her, going to the bedroom and changing before returning again.  
>"Thank you." She said, sitting at the table again.<p>

"Are you okay other than that?" Sigrid asked, tossing the soiled cloth in the basket in the hallway, turning back to Lucy with a small smile on her face.

"Here Lucy!" Tilda said, bringing her a cup of warm coco, putting it on the table as she smiled up at her. Sigrid had taught her how to make it, hopeful that it would help her feel a little better

Lucy smiled down at Tilda, taking the cup as she breathed in the chocolaty aroma. "Im fine." She looked over at Sigrid. "I'm fine. Honestly!" She smiled brightly, as if to prove her point.

At one time long ago, if someone had asked her, her answer may have been greatly different. Afraid. Shaken. Ashamed. They had all come to her mind. But this was her life. Lucy barely even remembered a time back before this anymore. She knew she could try to be a bit more obedient, though trying that in the past got her nowhere. If this was the life she was forced to live with, she fully intended to make the most of what she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>And heres chapter 4! Making good time with this story thus far. Im actually getting excited again being able to write this story once again. The story plot I have for it makes me excited to write this and I only hope ya'll will enjoy it as much as I hope you will!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Only own Sylwen and Lucy

* * *

><p>Once Bard was sure Lucy was settled and safe did he stop and take a breather, sitting down on the couch as he leaned on his knees, face in his hands as he heaved a sigh. He was still coming to terms with the story he had heard behind what happened to Lucy. He knew Alfrid was bad, but to go this far? He shook his head slightly in disbelief.<p>

He had known Lucy since she was young, and this was going on for how long now? And he was only hearing about it now?

"Are you alright?" A soft voice came from his left as he felt the couch weigh down slightly.

Bard lifted his head, looking at Sylwen before he smiled weakly. "Fine just, a little in over my head." He chuckled softly, seeing the guilty expression overcome her soft gaze.

"I don't mean you." He shook his head slightly, sitting up straight again. "I'd still rather take all of this if it meant saving you again." He smiled softly, chocolate clashing with green.

Sylwen felt her cheeks flush slightly at his words, not recalling anyone ever saying something to her with that much meaning behind it.

She sputtered slightly, sitting up straight. "I-I don't know what to say." She said, looking down into the cup in her hands, embarrassed.

"Don't say anything?" Bard suggested as he leaned back into the couch slightly, taking a breath of air, listening to the kids downstairs conversing. He pushed himself to his feet again, stretching his back a bit which had been bothering him for the past couple days. A pulled muscle maybe? "Just knowing you're safe is enough for me." He glanced down at her, smiling softly.

Their moment was interrupted when a loud pounding came from the door, causing it to rattle angrily.

Bard frowned slightly, feeling Sylwen standing up behind him. "Stay there." He told her, hearing the kids begin to ascend from downstairs. "Stay downstairs." He told them, walking to the door as he peered out the window.

There stood Alfrid, red in the face with anger. Great.

Letting out a sigh, Bard opened the door as he stepped in the way in case the angry little man tried to force himself in. "What do you want Alfrid?" He asked, hand on the doorknob.

Alfrid couldn't make words at first, trying to look into the house for Lucy, who he knew was hiding here somewhere. There wasn't anywhere else she would be other than this place.

"Where is she?" He finally formed proper words as he glared at Bard angrily. "Lucy! Where is she?"

Bard's hand gripped onto the doorknob tighter, resisting the urge to make what was already bad worse.

"Yeah. She's here. And she's staying here." Bard stated in a way that there could be no argument against it.

Of course Alfrid thought differently.

His face went redder, if that was even possible. How dare this, this bargeman have the audacity to tell him what HIS daughter will do.

"Your boy-" Alfrid didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he stumbled backwards into the railing of the stairs.

"My boy," Bard started, immediately defensive. No one brought his children into this. "Is to stay out of this. What he did, was completely justified." He growled out, glaring down at him. "I could get you put away for what you've done to Lucy." He towered over him.

"Come near my home again, and you can bet your coins that the town will know." Bard threatened before turning around, slamming the door shut, the pots hanging on the wall rattling from the force.

Lucy backed up farther down the stairs, stumbling slightly, as she did so, falling into Bain.  
>"This isn't going to end well." she sighed, softly, shaking her head. "He's too much of an idiot to just let this slide. If I don't go deal with him, the master is going to hear about this, and you're going to be in a world of trouble."<p>

She regained her balance, making her way back up the stairs.  
>"Bard." She began, placing a hand on his arm.<br>"You should know he's not going to stop. I must go with him, or you will pay the consequences." She smirked, almost reassuringly. "I'll be fine, he's nothing I can't handle."

"No." Bard spoke through clenched teeth as he turned around, fists balled at his side as he stood there, seething, eyes ablaze. His anger had taken a hold of him, making unable to see clearly. See what really mattered at the moment.

Lucy blinked.  
>"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thank you for your kindness, truly, but I cannot stay here. I must go with him, or there will more than just hell to pay on your shoulders."<br>"I'd rather you didn't lose your head over me, Bowman. It would be a shame."

"She has a point." Sylwen spoke softly as she walked over to the group, putting a hand on Bard's arm gently, looking up at him. "You do not want any more trouble for your family than there already is." She pointed out, trying to edge him out of his rage. "What he did was beyond horrible, but right now you should be thinking of your family." She told him.

Bard listened to her speaking, his body visibly relaxing at her touch though he hadn't seemed to notice it himself. He turned his gaze to his three children that stood near the stairs, gazing at him quietly.

Sylwen removed her hand from him, taking a step back to give him space as she held her hands in front of her.

It was a few moments before Bard spoke again, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

Anger had overridden any common sense the man had once had for a few moments, Sylwen managing to snap him out of his stupor.

"Very well.." He said finally, looking down at Lucy as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Just, promise me you'll be safe alright?" He asked her, staring down at her.

Lucy smiled warmly, her hands coming up and holding onto his as they rested on her shoulders. "I'm always safe, Bowman." She said, reassuringly. "Have a little faith."

With that, she turned and exited the house, slowly following Alfrid as he drunkenly made his way back to his house, shoving people aside angrily as he went. Slipping in through the window around back, hastily as Alfrid battled with the lock and key.

Sprawling herself across her bed, she waited.

She heard the door fly open, crashing into the wall behind it, making the house tremble. Rolling her eyes, she listened as Alfrid closed the door, tossed the keys on the table and made his way to her room.  
>She could hear him sniffling as he went.<p>

His little scraggly form stopped in the doorway, looking at her in confusion. "How did you -?" He shook his head. "I feared you wouldn't come back to me."

Lucy smirked. "Where else am I going to go?" She replied snidely. "You'd ruin the lives of anyone who tried to take me in, I have no choice but to return, eventually."

"Bard's boy will pay for what he did to me!" He snarled angrily.

Lucy launched herself off her bed at her father from the sound of his threat. Her head held high, defiantly, she looked at him.

"And you won't for what you did to me?" She snapped.  
>He hesitated under her intimidating pose. "I..."<p>

"You will leave them alone, is what you will do!" She demanded. There was no way around it. "I have let you walk all over me and take advantage of me without uttering such facts to a soul. You should have known the day would come when you would be caught. You are simply bitter because the one who actually caught you was a child of Bard's. You make life for them harder than you already do, and it will be your life who will become miserable." She poked him in the chest.

Alfrid snapped, his hand coming up quickly but she grabbed it before it struck her.  
>"I dare you to try it again!" She said quietly, coldly.<p>

Alfrid's eyes widened, a silence coming from the man before he spoke. "Why must you always side with them?" He asked, pulling his wrist from her grasp as he frowned slightly.

"Because they hate you just as much as I do, father." Lucy replied coldly.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Must you always point out that I am every time you are angry with me?" He asked softly

"Yes." She said simply. "Because you do not deserve to hold such a title and do so nobly. You are blood, but you hold nothing else over me. You aren't even as tall as me, so even your size is below me." She shoved him backwards.

"If you do not want this taking to the wind, you will keep this disclosed. Nothing about Bain's heroic actions will be uttered by you. For if they are, it will be your tongue I will own." She warned him, slamming the bedroom door before collapsing on her bed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Here's chapter five. Sorry it took so long. My days have been taken up by sleeping and working. I work nights and when I get home I just sleep. So I apologize for taking so long to edit this. I realized as I was editing it today, that it didn't need that much editing at all..  
><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only Sylwen and Lucy.

* * *

><p>A pair of footsteps were heard along the wooden walkways through Laketown. Bard led Sylwen to his boat that morning, after agreeing to let her tag along on one of his barge trips. It would be a shorter one this time, picking up a few things on the other side of the lake from Mirkwood. Along with a few other knick knacks he might be able to trade on the way there.<p>

It had been two weeks since he had found Sylwen and brought her into his care, and this was the first time she was stepping foot outside since then. She had recovered from her sickness quickly, much to the doctors surprise. Bard had a keen inkling that it had to do with her elf blood, but didn't bring it up. If word were to get out about an elf in town it would spread like wildfire.

He had been leaving more often once she had gotten better, gathering and trading supplies in order to come up with a set of clothes and boots for Sylwen. She didn't seem to have any issue staying back, Lucy often coming to visit and the children enjoyed her company.  
>Tilda and Bain adored her, and Sigrid was still a little on the fence but was starting to warm up to her a lot more now,<p>

Considering all the drama that had happened the first few days she was present, he was surprised she didn't want to leave once she was able. Though he couldn't deny he was the tiniest bit happy that she decided to stay.

Though granted, without a good handful of her memories, the Elven girl reminded him of a child. And something about it drew him to her.

Hearing the footsteps behind him falter, followed by a frustrated groan, Bard stopped to check on her. Sylwen was on one knee, fiddling with the strings of her mukluks, which had; much to her dismay; come undone again.

Unable to suppress the chuckle that left his mouth, he closed the few steps between them. "Let me see." He told her, kneeling down in front of her.

Sylwen wasn't expecting Bard to come to her aid again, lifting her head slightly in surprise she came face to face with the Bargeman, feeling a fluttering sensation swirl in her gut suddenly. "O-Oh. Thank you." She murmured bashfully, standing up.

Sliding her foot toward him, she felt herself tip a bit from unbalance, her hands instinctively shooting out and grasping his shoulders. Her cheeks rushed with heat at her sudden actions, but she was too flustered to remove them so soon after.

As Bard went to work on her ties, she couldn't help but tighten her grip on his shoulders slightly, feeling the muscle below the coat. She hadn't realized that she zoned out until Bard tapped her knee once.

"Give me the other one."

She complied as she shifted her feet, still holding onto his shoulders as she gave him her other foot, feeling her heart thumping in her chest.

A small smile played on his lips as he tied the strings to her mukluks, finding her behavior mildly amusing.

After his wife passed, Bard had learnt quick tricks to doing everyday things; such as using a certain kind of wood to keep the fire burning longer, cooking tips; though Sigrid did most of the cooking now a days. And tying knots for the kids boots so they didn't come undone.

Giving a sharp tug to the strings, he lingered for a few moments longer, his mind drifting back to his late wife, a sad smile tugging at his lips before he stood up again.

He then looked at the woman before him, her green eyes peering up at him curiously.

"Bard?"

Her quiet voice broke him out of his thoughts, bringing himself back to reality, gazing upon her. He came to realize at that moment, that if it weren't for him, she could have been laying at the bottom of the icy lake.

"As long as I have anything to do about it, I'll make sure you're safe." He told her, never taking his gaze from hers.

Whether it was his fatherly instincts, or something stronger at work, he didn't linger on the thought. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

The rest of the time before they left port, Sylwen had been lost in thought, sitting on the edge while Bard loaded the boat with small things that he might be able to trade along the way.

Sylwen stared at her reflection in the water, watching the small ripples that flowed over the surface distort the image. She heard footsteps behind her, glancing up as she found Bard standing beside her, looking down at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, holding his hand out to her as he smiled softly. She had been silent since earlier, not saying much and seemed to be lost in thought. He didn't question her though, he was sure she had a lot on her mind.

"Yes!" She replied, a little more eager than she had hoped for. She turned her body slightly, taking his hand as she pulled herself to her feet, brushing herself off.  
>"Lets go." She grinned, sliding her hand out of his as she trotted over to the boat, stepping over the board and onto the boat.<p>

Once on board, she leaned over the edge slightly as she stared at the water. The surface rippled from the rocking of the boat, staring at the dark depths below her, her gaze lingering for a few moments before she turned away, finding it rather unsettling for some reason.

Taking his spot at the bow of the boat, Bard watched Sylwen for a moment, making sure she was secure before pushing away from the dock.

* * *

><p>"They're gone?" Lucy spoke up as she walked into the small wooden house. She had snuck away from her father while he was out, coming to stop by for a visit. It was odd not seeing Sylwen lingering around the house, cleaning up or learning cooking skills from Sigrid.<p>

"Father took her for a trip." Sigrid informed her as she walked out of the kitchen, greeting Lucy with a small smile. "She had been asking for awhile so he finally took her." She said, folding the towel in her hands and placing it on the counter.

"Hm." Lucy took a spot at the table, leaning her head on her hand as smirk crossed her face. "Ballsy move. For being smuggled into town without letting the Master know, he's risking alot taking her out in broad daylight." She pointed out.

Sigrid let out a sigh, sitting down across from her. "That's what I was worried about but at the same time it's not fair to Sylwen to be locked away everyday." She shook her head slightly before she sighed. "I just hope they'll be safe."

"This is your father you're talking about." Lucy pointed out, sitting up straight. "When is he not careful."

Bain came up the stairs at the sound of Lucy's voice, a smile crossing his face as he slid into the table beside her. "Hey." He greeted.

Lucy looked over at the boy, feeling a small smile cross his face. "Oh so you are here." She said, shoving him with her shoulder slightly, seeing the small blush taint his pale cheeks.

"Has your father said anything about what happened?" He asked, as Lucy hadn't been by the house as often and when she was she and Sylwen were usually having their women times, getting to know each other.

"Don't call him that." Lucy said, grimacing slightly before sighing. "No. I made sure he wouldn't say anything about what happened that day. So you don't have to worry." She told him with a small laugh.

Tilda came trotting out from her bedroom, wandering over to Lucy.  
>"Lucy.." She looked up at her, fidgeting slightly before she held up a book. "Can you..help me with my reading?" She asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Sylwen usually does but she's gone and Sigrid is busy cleaning."<p>

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, patting her head once. "I can do that little one." She said, standing up as she looked back at Bain. "Want to join?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Sure." Bain had replied, trying not to act too eager as he stood up from the table, though he look Sigrid sent in his direction said differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Finally got this chapter updated. First chapter I've actually written since the first time chapter 5 was published. Which I'm sure hasn't been since like the end of last year ;A; I'll aim for updating within a month or sooner, its just a matter of sitting down and writing it out :D

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I only own Sylwen and Lucy.

* * *

><p>"A girl?" The Master of Laketown scoffed, swallowing the mouthful of food hastily as he looked to Alfrid.<p>

Alfrid nodded, wringing his hands together slightly. "Yes. I heard the townsfolk speaking of Bard leaving with a girl early this morn." He told him, shifting in his spot. "No one has seen her before. She isn't a relative of his. Nor was there any documents on her checking in either."

"That Bargeman." The Master spat, snatching the glass of wine from the table as he took a large swig of it, spilling some over the edge as it dribbled down his chin. "Hes done it this time." He muttered, standing up from the table as the girth of his belly shoved the table as he stood. "I want him brought in!" He told Alfrid, slamming his fist on the table.

Alfrid failed to hide the grin that spread across his face, eager to finally give what that meddlesome bargeman had coming. "I'll have Braga and his men stationed at the gates for his return." Alfrid told him, turning and quickly scuffling out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sylwen's finger tips danced along the surface of the water, listening to the chunks of ice clonking together as the boat pressed on through the icy waters. Most of the boat ride had been fairly silent, lost in her thoughts as she watched the water below her.<p>

The water was frigid, barely able to keep her fingers dipped in the water but for a few moments at a time. And yet only two weeks ago she had been almost completely submerged in the lake, floating along for god knows how long.

Her gaze shifted to Bard, who stood at the back of the boat, maneuvering it through the waters. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, quickly darting her gaze back to the water again.

She felt happy at his words that he had spoken to her, giddy almost. No man had ever spoken to her in such a manner before, or rather, not that she could recall.

"_..are...mine.."  
><em>

Sylwen's head shot up as a voice rung through her head, her eyes wide before she felt a jab of pain in her skull, causing her to hiss in pain. The voice was deep, rumbling in the back of her memory, a string tugging at her memories but nothing more.

"Sylwen?" Bard's voice came, causing her to look up. The boat had slowed slightly as Bard came to her side, putting a hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked her, worried when she suddenly grasped her head, her expression pained. "Did you remember anything?"

There was a slight hesitance, as Sylwen mulled the voice over in her mind before shaking her head. "Nothing." She said quietly, biting her lip before she opened her mouth again. "Nothing that makes any sense anyway." She told him, feeling her skin burning beneath her clothes where his hand was placed.

Bard lingered for a moment, wishing he could do something more for her. She was suffering despite putting on a smile each day..she couldnt remember anything from her recent life, not where she came from nor what happened to her.

"Alright.." He said finally, standing up as he looked ahead. "We're almost there." He told her, casting one last glance down at her before returning to the stern.

Sylwen noted that once he removed his hand, the burning sensation had stopped. It wasn't as if it hurt her, it was something else..

Shaking her head, she didn't dwell on the thought of it, it wouldn't do her any good at this point anyway. Standing up carefully, she didn't want to end up where she came from after all, she wandered near the bow of the boat, looking ahead as she saw the land nearing them slowly. "What do we do out here?" She asked curiously, spotting a few things on the dock at the edge of the lake, but it didn't explain why he was usually gone longer than this.

Bard stopped the boat at the dock, chuckling a little. "This." He said, tying the boat down before moving a sheet from the side of the boat, picking up his bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Sylwen's eyes travelled the length of the bow, eyes wide with curiosity. "I haven't seen a bow that big before!" She said, ushering over to his side quickly. "What kind is it?" She asked, gingerly running her fingers along the taught wood.

"Great yew bow." Bard told her, smiling lightly as he watched her. "Where do you think I get the rabbits and other meat from?" He chuckled softly, sliding the quiver onto his shoulder, which was closely followed by the bow.

Sylwen's cheeks flushed slightly, puffing out her cheeks slightly. "I just thought.." She mumbled under her breathing, unable to come up with an adequate excuse. To which Bard only laughed at. "Don't laugh!" She exclaimed, becoming increasingly flustered.

"Alright alright." Bard chuckled to himself, amused as he patted her head once before stepping off the boat, holding out his hand. "Lets go. The animals aren't going to hunt themselves." He told her.

Sylwen stood there for a moment, before giving in as she took his hand, feeling the warmth that flowed through her from the contact, just about falling were it not for Bard there to catch her. It seemed she was growing increasingly clumsy in his presence..

* * *

><p>Sylwen stepped through the brush quietly, letting her hand graze across the leaves as she walked, feeling a sense of familiarity from the scenery but something that wasnt quite. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. Everything about her contradicted everything.<p>

She recalled growing up in Rivendell, seeing the green scenery and the waters..the familiar air of her family around her...  
>"I left.."<p>

Bard stopped as he heard Sylwen behind him, glancing back. "Hm?" He asked, turning slightly to face her. "You left?"

Sylwen stopped a few steps from him, brushing her finger against a tree before looking at Bard again. "I left Rivendell." She said, though the confusion was clear in her eyes. "I lived in Rivendell with my father while I was young, but I left. I don't remember why or where I went." She put a hand to her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

Bard could tell the memory was bothering her, only digging up more questions. Why did she escape the safety and peacefull Rivendell, and where did she go after that?

"Hey.." He said softly, walking over to her as he tapped her chin lightly, making her look up at him. "Don't push it." He told her, seeing her green gaze glittering with the emotion behind it. "Your memories will come to you in time. Be patient." He told her.

Sylwen felt that same fluttering in her chest again, feeling his warm touch against her chin as tingles rushed down her spine. "You're probably right.." She said, offering a weak smile which he returned.

"Chin up." He chuckled softly, tapping her chin once more before turning around. "If you see any edible berries while we're walking don't be afraid to stop and grab them." He said, his eyes scanning the area around them. "We should be nearing the where the deer usually graze." He told her, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "So move slowly." He told her, beginning to creep forth through the grass.

Sylwen lingered for a few moments, watching him as she held her hands to her chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath her skin. The male before her..he stirred things inside her that she couldn't quite understand. But the fluttering of her heartbeat, it was something that felt familiar to her..

* * *

><p>The arrow whizzed through the air, embedding itself into the brown rabbit, the squeak from the dying animal echoing through the greens.<p>

Sylwen turned her head slightly, adverting her gaze from the scene before her. She knew full well it was needed to survive, but she couldn't bring herself to watch the scene as it happened.

Bard stepped over the broken tree, picking up the rabbit by its scruff as he pulled the arrow from it, returning it to his quiver. "Its quiet today.." He said, as it was unnatural for it to be so quiet around these parts of the woods. He'd usually get a deer and a few rabbits while he was out but this rabbit was the first they had seen.

"Is that not normal?" Sylwen asked, swallowing once as she returned her attention to Bard once again, carrying a small bag of berries she had collected along the way, crafted by a few leaves she had picked. It was a trick she had learnt when she was a child.

Bard shook his head, tying the rabbit to his side before looking back at the elven woman, his gaze lingering for a few moments. He wasn't even sure if she noticed it or not, but being out in the woods, she seemed so in her own element. Like she belonged here. The setting sun shone through breaks in the trees, casting a golden hue on her. She looked...beautiful.

And for the first time in 9 years, Bard opened his eyes to it. Allowing himself to see another in the same light as he had once before, opening himself to the woman before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Somethings been bugging me for a couple chapters now, and though no ones pointed it out yet, I thought I'd address it. First off, this is the first successful chapter story I've attempted to write in 8 years. I have one on here, but if I recall correctly it's only a few chapters long and I discontinued it due to my writers block and I don't remember the original idea I had for it. Before this, I've just been writing short stories and a good handful of them are from my old Quizilla from back in grade 9.(Which was about..7 years ago. Ish)  
>Secondly, due to it being the first in a long time, there probably is going to be a bit of mistakes and plot holes, but I'm trying my best to avoid those. And it may seem a little rushed but that's mainly due to my eagerness to get to the movie storyline. I've watched DoS several times throughout the time I've begun to rewrite this story, mainly in hopes to keep myself motivated to write this, and on top of that each time I watch it, I can always picture what I want to do as I watch certain scenes.<br>Much apologies if it begins to get a bit rushed, but once we get into the movie plot it'll start to make more sense...hopefully.  
><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Only Sylwen and Lucy belong to me.

* * *

><p>A couple brown rabbits sat on the wasit of the bowman, swinging with the movement of his steps. Something bothered him about the silent forest that day, but he left it unvoiced. Blaming it on the weather, and what with it nearing winter as well. His brown gaze glanced up at the sky, the sun hovering dangerously near the horizon.<p>

"We should start heading back." Bard spoke up finally, calling it a day as he glanced back at Sylwen. He smiled softly at the sight of her, her eyes looked tired from trecking around in the forest since dawn, despite putting on an act as if she wasn't tired.

"We're leaving with that?" Sylwen had asked, stopping in her tracks as she suppressed a yawn, glancing at the rabbits on his belt. She almost wanted to stay a little longer, if only to spend more time alone with Bard.

She almost blushed at the thought, scolding herself mentally as she looked down at the berries in her possession. The day had passed by quicker than she would have liked, feeling as if it had been forever since she had such an adventure. She noticed along the way that her body seemed to remember things that her memory could not. Being out in the wild again, she thought she'd feel more at home but she could not be so wrong. It was as if her body didn't know how to adjust being out in the wilderness again.

Which brought up the question again, why?

"For today." Bard nodded with a small smile, walking over to her as he chuckled lightly. "New hair decoration?" He mused, pulling a leaf from her hair as he held it up. He watched the color flood to her cheeks, the smile on his face only broadening. She really was..cute.

Bard was still adjusting to these feelings that were beginning to stir within him, unused to such feelings but as he gazed upon Sylwen, he felt a sense of comfort wash over him. "I do believe.." He pondered for a moment, glancing around as he leaned down, picking a white flower from the ground before he stood up again, tucking it into her hair.

Sylwen's heart fluttered in her chest, opening her mouth to say something but she couldn't find any words for the moment. Her cheeks burned as she looked up at Bard, poking her nail against the leaf basket. "T-Thank you." She finally got out, feeling rather taken with the man in front of her.

Bard nodded his head to the side slightly. "Lets get going. I want to make it onto the lake before dark falls." He told her, sliding his bow onto his shoulder.

"Right." Sylwen nodded, still slightly flustered as she followed behind him. She gazed at his back as they walked, biting her lip slightly. She wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was, she felt excited. In the beginning she had planned on leaving Laketown once she was better, but the more time she spent with Bard and his children, the more closer she grew to them. The more she wanted to stay.

The more time she spent with him, the more her memories felt like a faint glow in the distance. She wasn't even sure when they began to grow less important to her. She hadn't even realized it herself until she thought about it, though they were still a mystery to her. She felt as if she didn't need to know anymore. Perhaps this was where she was meant to be now...whatever happened to her in the past, didn't seem as important to her now. She could make more memories here, make a new life.

_"You are mine..forever."_

The voice made Sylwen pause in her thoughts, pressing her lips together. Who did that memory belong to. It was as if it was telling her not to forget, that she belonged elsewhere. But as she thought of that, she felt an uneasy feeling bubble in the pit of her stomach. Irritation clawing at her brain at the thought. It was something she wasn't supposed to forget, but something she didn't want to remember.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she picked up her pace a bit, falling into step beside Bard instead of following behind. "Can I come with you again next time?" She asked, peering up at him as she smiled. She wanted more days like this, with just the two of them. Don't get me wrong, she loved spending time with the kids and Lucy, but with Bard..it was completely different.

Bard looked down at her as they walked through the brush, pushing aside some branches as he let her walk through. "Of course." He said without a second thought, unable to even think of refusing her when she gave him such a look.

Sylwen couldn't help but giggle, running ahead as the lake was in sight now. "I can't wait." She breathed out, running to the edge of the rocks as she peered out at the waters, smiling to herself.

Bard stepped through the trees, watching her for a few moments as he lingered. She seemed like such a free spirit despite after losing her memories and being hauled from a cold lake. It was as if it never even happened. Seeing her so happy, it raised his own mood from the pits it normally sat in. His children always put a smile on his face, but at the back of his mind, there was always that looming threat of loosing his home and failing his family if he couldn't come up with enough money by the time tax day came around. But for the first time in years, he felt happy.

"Thank you.." He spoke quietly from behind her, catching her attention as she turned around to face him.

"Did you say something?" She asked, hopping down off the rocks and over to him.

Bard shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." He said, taking a deep breath before letting it out.

Sylwen laughed softly, before grabbing his head. "Cmon. We gotta get going." She said, tugging him along towards the barge that sat at the docks waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Braga and a couple of his men sat at the docks, waiting for Bard to return with the suspected girl. Every person that wished to enter or leave Laketown was to check in at the gates, no exception. So to hear of a girl leaving town with Bard, brought up the question. Where did she come from? To which there was only one answer.<p>

The bargeman had smuggled her into town without telling anyone, and that was a serious offence. To which he would be punished for and the girl taken into custody. She could be a danger to the town for all they knew, and they wouldn't take any chances.

* * *

><p>"Whats going on?" Lucy demanded as she stormed into her house, glaring at Alfrid who sat at the table. "Why is there guards waiting at the gates?" She asked, as she had been heading home after helping Sigrid prepare dinner for the family, when she spotted the guards at the gates. Only one thing coming to mind when she saw it. She feared for Sylwen.<p>

Alfrid stood up from the table. "You knew, didn't you?" He demanded answers from her, angrily shaking a finger in her direction. "That bargeman had smuggled someone into town without reporting at the gate!"

Lucy felt her heart drop into her stomach. "He saved her life!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "He didn't have time to stop at the gate. 'Oh hey, I got this dying girl here that I need to help. Can you check her into town.'" She mimicked, scowling slightly.

Alfrid sneered at her. "Saving or not, its the law." He snapped at her. "We have laws set in this town for a reason girl!"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "Can you really put a law on saving someones life!" She threw her arms up in the air, letting out a frustrated yell. "Augh I've had it with you!" She exclaimed, turning as she went for the door. "I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand." She said, leaving the door as she slammed it behind her for added effort.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Something I forgot to add in the last chapter. On the topic of Lucy, she's probably going to seem differently written than the first few chapters. That's because she was originally written by my co-writer but since we're not longer writing together, I've taken over the role of Lucy. I'm trying to keep to her original character idea but she's probably going to be a bit off. Just a heads up.

Thank you to all the reviewers I've been getting as of late. It always makes me happy to see such positive reviews. It really is you guys who keep me wanting to do this. I woke up this morning to two beautiful reviews and they just made my day. Hence why I've written a new chapter so soon! Two chapters in one day, I think this is a record for me.  
>I wrote a teaser chapter for the new movie Dracula Untold, if you'd like to go check it out. And now this chapter. I'm getting close to the movie plot line, so again I'm sorry if it starts to seem a bit rushed but I'm super excited to start on the movie part of the story! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Only own Sylwen and Lucy

**Authors Note: **I've been on a writing binge for the past couple days it seems. Ever since I got all these lovely reviews rolling into my hotmail throughout the day. I never imagined this story would get this far. And on top of that, I've already gotten Chapter 10 finished ahead of time. But I'll wait a few days to post it. Then Chapter 11 is when we start getting into the movie plot line! Super excited for that.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"I've got to make another trip across lake in two days." Bard said as he bagged the two rabbits, placing it by the wooden seat. "Barrels from Mirkwood should be coming down stream." He said, looking over at Sylwen as she made herself comfortable for the trip home.<p>

The young elf nodded, smiling softly as she looked out at the waters. "So its usually just barrels your picking up?" She asked, glancing back as she watched him set his bow and arrows on the floor of the boat, her gaze lingering for a few moments before he covered it up with a blanket.

"Mostly yes." Bard replied, pulling the rope from the dock, pushing the boat from the land as it began to float into the water. "There's a small post a ways off from there, that I can stop for trade. Its off course so I only stop there if I need." He told her, taking a hold of the bow as he maneuvered the barge through the waters.

Sylwen watched as the shore began to grow smaller and smaller, until the fog that began to settle on the lake obstructed her view of it. Leaning back a bit, she cupped her hands in front of her as she blew into them, warming them from the chilled air.

A sight caught her attention though as she peered through the fog, her gaze settling on a mountain that sat in the distance, the fog almost too thick to see through, but her gaze has zeroed in on the mountain, staring at it quietly. Something stirred in the back of her mind as she gazed at the mountain, the shine of gold against stone walls, the quiet clinking sound they made as they cascaded down like waterfalls. A warmth that could cut through any chilled night..

"What is that?" She asked as she pointed in the direction of the mountain, catching Bards attention.

Bard's gaze followed to where she was pointing, his gaze setting upon the mountain in the distance. "The Lonely Mountain." He told her, lips pressing together slightly as he didn't go into any more detail than that.

"Lonely Mountain.." The worlds rolled off her tongue, her gaze still fixated on the mountain. Something at the back of her mind nagged her to remember, almost taunting her to dare to put together the puzzle pieces. The further they moved into the lake, the more fog began to settle, the view of the mountain beginning to fade away.

"Sylwen?" A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, glancing up at Bard who stood over her with a concerned look on his face.

Bard had begun to notice little things about her as he spent more time with her. He'd notice the moments when she'd fall silent, spacing out completely. It was then he knew she was remembering something, but each time he'd ask she'd never elaborate. But as she began to fall into her trance again, asking about the mountain, he felt an uneasy sensation wash over him. Especially with knowing what laid inside the mountain.

Sylwen smiled softly. "It was a faint image." She told him, looking at his hand on her shoulder as she lifted her own to place it on his, but paused as she instead played with a strand of hair. "It didn't make much sense." She wiggled her nose slightly. "But it doesn't matter." She said finally, tilting her head back as she looked up at him, smiling softly. "Perhaps I was meant to forget those memories. And even not, I'm okay with it. Because I can make new ones. With you, and Lucy. Sigrid, Bain and Tilda." She told him, feeling as if a weight was lifted off her chest as she spoke.

Bard listened as she spoke, feeling the emotion wash over him from her words. Any concerns he had previously had were swept away with her words, before he chuckled softly. "I suppose that means you'll be staying?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder slightly as he watched the guilt sweep over her face.

"I'm glad." He told her before she could speak, lifting his hand as he brushed it against her cheek slightly, watching her lean into his touch. But before any more could happen, he realized the town was coming into view, and along with it stood the guard waiting at the gate.

He stood up quickly, grabbing Sylwen's arm as he pulled her to her feet. "Stay beside me." He told her sternly, returning to the stern of the boat as he approached the gate.

"Whats this about?" Bard asked as he slowed the boat to a stop, his gaze set on Braga and his men, wearily as he kept Sylwen at his side.

Braga stepped forth. "I should be asking you the same question, bargeman." He said, his gaze hard as he looked at the woman at his side. "Who's your friend?" He asked, putting his foot onto the edge of the boat, making it rock slightly. "I was told that you left with her, and yet we have no records of her checking into town." He said grimly. "Wonder why that is."

Bard stood his ground, his lips set in a thin line as he watched Braga carefully, judging his actions. "I didn't have a chance to check her in when I brought her." He said, stepping in front of Sylwen. "She was dying. There's more important things than to check in when someone is dying." He said sternly, not budging from his spot.

Braga took another step onto the boat. "No exceptions, bargeman." He said, unlatching the irons from his waist. "So we'll be taking her into custody. Anyone who passes these gates without first checking in is illegal."

Bard just about bristled at the threat, clenching his fist slightly. "She's not going anywhere." He said defiantly, never moving from his spot in front of Sylwen. He felt her small hand on his back, relaxing slightly at her touch but he refused to move.

"Then you will go in her place." Braga said, standing on the edge of the boat as he waited.

Bard stood there, his jaw set tightly before he turned around, putting his hands on either side of Sylwen's cheeks, this thumbs brushing her skin gently. "Go straight home and lock the door." He told her.

"No I won't leave without you." She said, shaking her head slightly as her hands grasped his arms.

"You must. I promise I will get this figured out. Just wait for me." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile before he stepped away from her.

Sylwen stood helplessly as Bard moved the boat into dock, stepping off as Braga arrested him, casting one last glance at him before he was dragged off.

"I'm sorry.." Sylwen was quiet as she sat in front of the fire, her hands clasped around a warm mug. She had returned home safely, and locked the door as Bard had told her. It was well past dark now, Tilda and Bain had already fallen asleep, while Sigrid waited up with her, hoping Bard would come home. "This is my fault."

Sigrid looked over at Sylwen as she sat beside her, she had been quiet most of the night after Sylwen had arrived home and explained what happened. She wasn't sure anything she could have said would have made her feel any better.  
>"Don't blame yourself." She told her, lifting a hand as she rubbed her back gently. She could see in her eyes that she cared about her father, and she had noticed the way her father looked at Sylwen as well. She couldn't pretend not to see it anymore. "Father's always been this way. He always puts us before himself, and now you as well. He'd rather take the burden than put it on someone else." She told her, before leaning over as she hugged her.<p>

Sylwen's eyes widened slightly as she sat there, a bit shocked by the action. Sigrid hadn't shown much sign of acceptance towards her since she arrived, and though she didn't blame her. In a way, she was stepping into play where her mother should have been. But as the eldest girl hugged her, she felt the tension lift from the room. "Thank you.." She said softly, turning as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling the two girls as Sylwen stood up. "Wait here." She said, walking to the door as she peered out the window. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she saw Bard standing outside the door, looking tired and weary. Hastily unlocking the door, she swung it open before launching herself outside, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Thank Eru.." She whispered, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes as she held onto him.

Bard was surprised as Sylwen threw herself at him, though a tired smile crossed his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. "Lucy had taken it upon herself to check you into town not long after your arrival. So she had the papers, they couldn't do anything." He breathed out, letting his fingers tangle in her hair slightly.

Sigrid stood there for a few moments, watching the scene before she smiled softly. Perhaps things would turn out better than expected after all..

Lucy quietly snuck into her bedroom via the window, hearing Alfrid in the living room cussing and cursing about Bard. Snickering to herself, she shook her head slightly before climbing onto her bed. She had learnt over the years to always been a step ahead of her father. Especially when it came to Bard and his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I want to thank you all for reviewing, following and all that lovely stuff. It really is thanks to you guys that give me the will to continue writing this story. It makes me happy to write it as happy as you guys are to read it.  
>Also for those of you have facebook, don't forget to check out my fanpage. The link is at the bottom of my profile :D<p>

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Only Sylwen and Lucy belong to me :)

* * *

><p>"You want me to teach you how to use a bow and arrow?" Bard looked incredulously at the elven women before him. He had grown so accustomed to having Sylwen around, that he tended to forget that she had forgotten her memories prior to when he found her. When she came to him with the question, it had caught him off guard; to say the least.<p>

"Yes." Sylwen nodded in confirmation, staring up at him, determination shimmering in her green orbs. She had watched Bard on their last lake trip, observing how he used the weapon to take down the rabbits to feed the hungry mouths they had left at home.

All whilst Sylwen stood off and watched on the sidelines. She wanted to help. She didn't want to sit back and feel helpless. She was sure she knew how to use the weapon, but she could barely recall the last time she had ever held one, let alone used one.

Bard let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the cold nipping at his fingertips. He watched her for a few moments before chuckling a bit, knowing she wouldn't stand down on the subject. "I suppose I can." He agreed finally, before smiling. "Does that mean the fair maiden will be accompanying me on today's trip?" He inquired, unable to help the smile that formed as her face lit up like the break of dawn.

"It'll still be a a bit before we leave then. Run home and gather what you need." He told her with the nod of his head, watching as she nodded without a word and headed back down the docks in the direction of the house.

It had been two days since their run in with the guards, and since then they haven't bothered her, allowing her to wander the town on her own. Though he still felt slightly uneasy about her going out by herself, and Lucy would volunteer to go out with her. He really needed to thank her for not asking questions and instead just acting. She was a good kid.

Lingering on the docks for a few moments, an idea came to mind as he put a hand to his chin, scratching his beard slightly. "Bow and arrow huh.." He mused to himself, glancing toward the market in town. He should have enough time..

Scampering down the docks, Sylwen quickly made her way back to the docks, bringing the her pouch with her this time, making sure she had a bag in case she found more berries along the way. Though it was a long shot since there wasn't much last time, winter coming in quick.

Excitement rushed through her veins, barely able to keep it at bay. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind, ever since she spotted the mountain, but kept it at bay as much as she could, instead focusing on her trip with Bard. It was a new day, a new chance to make more memories.

Running around a corner, she just about ran into another body, as she squeaked in surprise, stumbling slightly.

"Woah there, in a rush?" The familiar voice reached her ears, Sylwen glancing up as she found Lucy, a smile spreading across her face. "Lucy!" She greeted excitedly.

Examining her attire, a smirk twitched across her lips. "Going on another trip with the bargeman already?" Lucy teased, nudging her lightly. She couldn't help but smile as the blush lit up Sylwen's cheeks. "Aha so I'm right!"

"N-No its not like that!" Sylwen stammered, trying to explain herself but she stumbled with her words. "He's going to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. Well I mean, help me with since I'm sure I know how but I don't remember off hand and I want to help too..." She trailed off, realizing she was rambling as she pressed her lips together.

Lucy burst out laughing, hugging her friend tightly as she grinned. "Sure sure, I believe you." She said, before pulling away once again, patting her head once. "Better hurry up, wouldn't want to keep your love waiting." She said, pushing her off in the direction she was heading.

Sylwen opened her mouth to protest, then decided against it. She couldn't win an argument against Lucy to save her life. "I'll see you later!" She finally said, continuing down the rocks.

Lucy stood there for a few moments, smiling lightly to herself before shaking her head. "God help those two." She sighed, shaking her head slightly before continuing on her way. She was glad Sylwen was able to freely roam the town now, though she was never very far from Bard's side.  
>She'd never hear the end of it from Alfrid though, but she could bare it for Sylwen's sake.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the docks, she quickly caught sight of Bard, a smile lighting up on her face. "Bard!" She called, rushing down the dock toward him.<p>

Hearing her voice, Bard felt a smile tug at his lips. He stood up from his task, looking over at her as he watched her run down the docks.  
>"You shouldn't run!" He called to her, feeling a little weary about how unstable the docks were. Though as he said this, the docks began to wobble from the water beneath it.<p>

Sylwen watched in horror as the dark waters came rushing up to meet her, shutting her eyes tightly. It was then she felt a sharp tug to her arm, pulling her away from her chilly fate.  
>She was then quickly met with a warm embrace, the smell of old smoked skin filling her senses entirely. It didn't take long to realize it was Bard that had caught her, feeling the tight grip that he had on her.<p>

Her heart suddenly went into a frenzy, feeling the warmth flush to her cheeks quickly. Moving slowly, she placed her hands on his chest, pulling back slightly as she peered up at him. "B-Bard?" She stammered out, flustered.

She was extremely aware of the warmth that radiated off him, his arms that still held her and the chest that laid beneath her hands. She was more than aware of all these things suddenly. Her head barely reached the bottom of his chin, his embrace was warm and comforting..

Bard hadn't thought before he acted, seeing her begin to wobble as he moved forward, grabbing her as he pulled her against him. He hadn't realized how small her frame was until he held her against him, feeling her hair tickling his chin. A faint scent of the woods wafted off her, feeling himself begin to relax.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her pull away from him slightly, tilting his head down as he watched her. Her green eyes peered up at him, the unspoken question dancing in those speckles of gold. His gaze scanned her face quietly, lifting a hand as he gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
>He noticed the way her green eyes sparkled in a way he had never seen, how the highlights in her hair shone in the sunlight. She had the beauty of an elf, but the spirit of a human.<p>

"Don't scare me like that." He said softly, his brown eyes watching her intently before he let out sigh. "No more running on the docks, alright?" He told her, tucking the hair behind her ear before stepping away from her.

Sylwen felt the cold seep in through her colds once he let go of her, only managing to nod in understanding. She couldn't even try to make words at this point.

Bard smiled softly, turning as he stepped onto the boat, his mind reeling at what had happened. Things were changing..things he never thought he'd allow himself to indulge in again. He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Sylwen put a hand to her chest as she felt the rapid heartbeat beneath her skin, the warmth that rushed to her cheeks as she replayed the scene in her head again. Had that really happened? The feelings that rushed through her suddenly brought forth a familiar sensation, but she couldn't make out why through the forgotten memories that clawed at the edge of her conscious.

"Sylwen?"

Her heads snapped up at her name, finding Bard waiting for her on the boat, a bow and quiver in his hands. Her eyes lit up, rushing carefully over to the boat.  
>"Bard! You didn't!" She exclaimed, looking up at him with bright wide eyes.<p>

Bard couldn't help but chuckle softly at her reaction. "I had some extra coin to spare, so I went and got you these." He told her, holding them out to her. "I figured if I was going to teach you how to handle a bow, you would need one your size." He laughed as he watched her take them, watching her awe struck expression before he stepped over to the stern of the boat.

She took the bow from him, though she couldn't help agree with his statement as she glanced over at his bow which laid on the floor of the boat. It was at least half the size as she was.  
>"I suppose you have a point." She grinned, trotting over to his side as she stood up on her tip toes, planting a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. "Thank you." She said, before shuffling across the boat and settling herself down.<p>

Bard was a bit taken aback by her action, but smiled to himself nevertheless.

Her fingers slid across the smooth wood of the bow, her eyes examining the intricate designs that were carved into it. She strummed her finger against the twin as she heard the '_thrum' _reverberate from it.  
>Part of her had wanted to scold Bard for spending money he needed for his family, knowing how hard it was to come by as is. But at the same time, the gift made her happy. He had thought of her enough to buy her the bow and arrows she needed.<p>

He had done so much for her already. He gave her a home, clothes, food. On top of saving her life.

She glanced over at him from the corner of her eyes, feeling her heart leap into her throat. Her eyes dropped to the bow in her hands once again.

When had it happened? She wasn't even sure. But somewhere along the line..

Sylwen had fallen in love with the Bargeman without even realizing it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I tried far too hard to wait a week to update this, but unfortunately it didn't turn out as such. Close enough though, and I figured after abandoning the story for god knows how many months, updating sooner than later would be a bit funner xD I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter we meet the dwarves~ 

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I only own Sylwen and Lucy~

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and followers! Always brings a smile to my face to hear your thoughts on this. Hope you enjoy~!**

**PS: **I found a video on youtube, it isn't mine but it was the video that inspired me to write this. The lyrics just fit so well into the story. I'll link it in my profile (Or you can go onto youtube and search the keywords **Demons Bard **and it should be the first video by **TatyanaOracle. **But the link will be in my profile for sure. I definitely encourage you guys to check it out

* * *

><p>"You hold it like this." Bard explained, lifting his own bow up as he held it in a manner to which she could copy easily.<p>

Sylwen watched him intently, her gaze examining his form, feeling slightly flustered from the obvious staring before she turned her attention back to her own bow, attempting to mimic his example.

The pair had been at their current activity for awhile now. When they arrived at dock, the barrels from Mirkwood that he was expecting hadn't arrived yet, so they decided to work on Sylwen's archery practice in the meantime.

Bard could tell that she was a natural at handling the bow, her form was perfect but she seemed a little distracted as she struggled, unable to concentrate properly. Chuckling lightly to himself, he leaned his bow against a nearby tree before walking over to where she was standing.

"Let me show you." He offered, stepping behind her as he slid his arms under her own, lifting them so they were at the right angle. His hands cupped hers, in an attempt to stop her trembling.  
>His chest was pressed against her back, leaving barely any space between the two.<p>

Sylwen's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Bard step behind her, goosebumps arising beneath her clothes as he pressed himself against her, holding her hands as he tried to direct her properly. But her mind had long forgotten about the lesson.

Sylwen found herself becoming increasingly aware of his breath ghosting across her neck, the way his body wrapped around her own, the entire concept could be considered almost intimate.

Time seemed to slow, Sylwen's voice caught in her throat as she felt Bard drop his arms from her own finally, instead resting his hands on her waist. A slight tug caught her off guard as she turned around without a word, letting her arms drop to her side as she looked up at him. Her bow lost to the grass beneath them.

The look in his eyes almost startled her as the heat returned to her cheeks in a rush. She couldn't even begin to describe the look in his eyes, but in that moment, the emotions that were portrayed through his dark gaze, she felt that she hadn't been the only one with these feelings towards him.

Bard stared down at the woman before him, unable to tear his gaze away from her. He wasn't sure what had come over him in that moment, his hands holding her tightly. His body almost seemed to act on its own accord, though he offered no resistance as he took the initiative, his hand sliding up before it rested against her neck, his gaze dropping to her lips.

Sylwen didn't dare move, her heartbeat loud in her ears as she watched the distance between them diminish by the second. Allowing herself to fall into the moment, her eyes fell closed as her hands grasped at the edge of his coat.

Just as she felt the promise of kiss against her lips, she suddenly felt Bard pull away sharply, startling her as her eyes snapped open. Rejection stung at her, a lump forming in her throat as she tore her gaze from him.

"S-Sorry." She quickly murmured, embarrassed as she tried to take a step away from him, but his grip held fast on her, not allowing her to move.

"Shh.." Bard murmured, pulling her against him tightly, his eyes peeling on the bush ahead of him.

The faint sound of splashing came from the direction of the river, and he could make out several different voices as well, causing his eyebrows to furrow slightly.

"Stay here." He told her, looking down at her as he saw the confusion written across her face. He smiled softly, giving her a light squeeze before letting her go. He grabbed his bow and arrows, having one at the ready before quietly making his way through the bush towards the river.

Sylwen stood silently as he disappeared into the trees, lifting a finger to her lips. So..it wasn't rejection then. Her heart leapt again, biting back a smile that threatened to spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Bard carefully stepped out onto the rock, finding much to his surprise, a pack of dwarves sitting on the shore. Along with the barrels he was supposed to pick up today.<p>

Stepping to the edge of the rock, he held his bow low as he watched the group, gaining their attention.

The burly looking one turned round with a stick in his hand as he raised it, Bard meeting his movements as he swiftly lifted his bow, firing an arrow as it lodged itself into the wood. Another younger one lifted a large rock, getting ready to throw it at him as he quickly slid another arrow out of his quiver, shooting the rock out of his hand.  
>He readied another arrow, watching the group carefully as he didn't let his guard down. "Do it again. And you're dead." He warned them.<p>

The dwarves fell silent, lingering for a few moments before the white haired dwarf finally spoke up. "Excuse me, but um..you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken." He inquired, taking a step forward, stopping when the arrow was aimed at him.

Bard kept his bow taught, staying alert. "That barge over there.." The dwarf continued, Bard's gaze shifting towards where his barge was docked. "It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

Bard lowered his bow slightly, hearing the bush rustle behind him as he turned around, watching as Sylwen emerged slowly.

She was surprised, to say the least. She had been waiting as Bard had told her, but when she heard the ruckus at the river, she grew worried, venturing out of the bush. But as she was met with a group of dwarves, she turned her gaze to Bard. "I heard a noise and I got worried.." She said softly, nearing him hesitantly.

Bard's expression softened slightly, returning his arrow to his quiver before taking a step back from the edge of the rock. "Its alright." He told her, glancing back at the dwarves.

* * *

><p>Thorin stood back as he watched the scene before him, his jaw tensing slightly as he caught sight of the elf. After just barely escaping them, he wasn't too keen on seeing another too soon. He couldn't be certain if she was a scout from Mirkwood, but he wouldn't take any chances.<p>

"I don't believe shes from Mirkwood." Bilbo's hushed whisper came from behind the dwarven prince. Thorin looked at the Hobbit.

"What?"

Bilbo watched the elven woman quietly, listening to the dwarves exchange quiet whispers. "I didn't see her at all when I was there. And if she were, she'd already be trying to stop us." He pointed out.

Thorin's lips formed into a thin line, gaze shifting back to the elf. Bilbo had not let them down before, so he decided to take Bilbo's word on it, but he refused to let his guard drop around her. Or the bargeman.

* * *

><p>Sylwen rubbed her hands, trying to circulate the warmth into them as she stood near the boat, Bard working to roll the barrels onto the barge while the group of dwarves stood off to the side, seeking passage across the lake.<p>

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard grunted as he rolled another barrel onto the barge, standing up again as he let out a breath, looking back at the white haired dwarf.

"Those boots have seen better days." He observed, trying to talk their way onto the bargeman's good side, after their introduction. "As has that coat." He added in.

Bard listened to them talk, keeping Sylwen's advice in mind. "_It was self defense. We should help them across the lake if they need to get there. And you need the money Bard. After buying my bow.."  
><em>He shook his head slightly. She was so selfless, but that was one of her endearing qualities.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed." The dwarf continued, chuckling lightly. "How many beards?"

Bard stepped up to another barrel, hesitating for a moment. "A boy and two girls." He replied finally, rolling the barrel onto the barge.

"And you're wife, I imagine. Is just a beauty." He pressed, but quickly realized he hit a sore spot; it seemed, between both of them.

Sylwen had been quietly standing while Bard loaded the barge, mildly listening to the conversation while she watched the lake. But as the topic of Bard's wife came up, she felt herself tense, guilt washing over her at the mention.

_Bard's wife._

Her heart clenched in her chest, feeling the tension rising as she dared to glance back, waiting for his answer.

Bard slowly rose at the mention, pressing his lips together as he paused for a moment, his mind drifting back to his late wife. "Aye," The pause was so brief that it wouldn't be shown on the surface, but beneath the waters churned and memories drifted a float of the woman that had taken a vital piece of him. "She was." The briefest of pause gone as a reminder of what was also out of his grasp now. He turned around as he caught Sylwen's gaze, to which she quickly looked back out at the lake, avoiding his gaze.

Their eyes met only long enough to convey the feelings that struggled between him, her eyes left his far too quickly. There was no denying the building feelings between herself and Bard, but right now he was a man stuck between the past and the woman he had vowed to love, and the future where hope was daring to shine on those misty cold waters.

If there was anything Balin had wished he could take back, it'd be the words he just spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." Regret laced his voice, not only for resurfacing old memories, but as old as he may be, he didn't miss the look in the elven woman's soft gaze.

There was a groan from group, Dwalin turning around with a grunt. "Oh come on, come on! Enough with the niceties." He grumbled, his patience seemingly wearing thin.

Bard let out a breath of air, focusing on the task at hand instead, knowing it would do no good for him to think back to the past. He had learnt that the hard way years ago.  
>"What's your hurry?"<p>

"What's it to you?" The dwarf grunted back in his direction.

"I would like to know who you are." Bard replied, stepping off the boat. "And what you are doing in these lands." He added in, leaning on a barrel as he waited for their answer.

It was the white haired dwarf that retook the conversation as he smiled politely. "We are simple merchants from the blue mountains. Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." He finished off with what only Bard could imagine was the most innocent look the dwarf could muster.

He wasn't convinced though. "Simple merchants you say?" He raised an eyebrow as he rolled the barrel onto the boat.

Another stepped forth this time, catching his attention.

"We need food. Supplies." There was a pause, as Bard watched him. "Weapons. Can you help us?"

Bard stood up, his gaze drifting over the group for a moment as he sighed. His gaze dropped to the barrels, mulling over his thoughts. "I know where these barrels came from." He spoke, fingers running over the splinters of wood that had been split off.

"What of it?" The same dwarf spoke up again, though there was a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

Shaking his head, Bard walked forward. "I don't know what business you had with the elves. But I don't think it ended well." He fired at him, as he could see the animosity in the dwarfs eyes.

"No one enters Laketown but by leave of the master." He told them, bending down as he picked up the rope. "All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm." He strung the rope around before tossing it onto the stone dock.

Sylwen approached the edge of the boat, once she had gathered her thoughts as she watched the two dwarves exchange looks and unvoiced words. She stayed silent though as Bard picked up his bow and arrows, slipping past him as she seated herself near the back of the boat.

"Sylwen." Bard turned to her, catching her attention as he held out his hand. "I need to hide those." He nodded to her bow and arrow.

"Oh right." She quickly stood up, clearing her throat as she slid them off her shoulder before handing them to him. Their gazes locked once again, but as she was about to pull back, something stopped her. He was looking at her. And though the guilt still stung at her slightly, she couldn't bring herself to stop. If only because she knew Bard made the same choice to move forward as well..

"I'll wager there's ways to enter that town unseen." The voice broke through, as Bard turned around, stepping around the barrels. "Aye. But for that you'd need a smuggler." He said, bending down as he placed their bows and arrows down, covering them with the blanket.

"For which we will pay double." The voice was closer, startling Bard as he looked up to find him at the edge of the boat, determination shining behind his wrinkles. Bard slowly stood up, letting out a breath of air before he glanced back at Sylwen, who had already given him his answer.

"Fine. Get on."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>And here ya have it! Finally getting into the movie plot line. This chapter was definitely one of the longer ones. I suspect now that I'm getting into the movie part of the story the chapters are going to be longer. I just couldn't find a good spot to cut off so I just rolled with it until the end. Still went fairly alright anyway.  
>I apologize for the lack of Lucy in the past few chapters, I've been trying to focus on Bard and Sylwen since Lucy was just meant as a side character. She'll most likely make an appearance once the group return to Lake Town. On that note, who's excited for the last movie! I'm sad it'll be the last one.<br>In all honesty I was never really into the Tolkien fandom up until last year. I didn't dislike but I never gave much thought to it either. Until my friend dragged me to DoS and I fell completely in love with the story and its characters. Thus this story xD I'm so glad you guys like it, I'm always trying to write to the best of my abilities, worrying you guys might not like the new chapter. But you never fail me!

So look forward to the next chapter and dont forget to **R&F *hands cookies to everyone***


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **I am SO sorry it took so long to get this out. I actually just spent an hour and a half writing this all. I've been super sick the past week and some. I caught a cold and somehow it turned into laryngitis and I lost my voice due to it. I just had no energy and couldn't keep myself focused on anything for long periods of time. Plus procrastination. But I had the house to myself for the day, (on top of finally getting over my cold, which is just a bad cough now), so I was able to finally sit down and put on the movie so I could write the new chapter. I'm guesstimating I only have about 2 or 3 more chapters to write before I have to stop and wait for the movie.  
>Speaking of which, WHO'S TOTALLY EXCITED FOR IT?! I watched the new trailer the other day and ugh, it looks so amazing. I wanted to cry knowing what's coming. Granted I've never actually read the books XD Believe it or not, I didn't get into the LOTR or Hobbit fandom until DoS ._. And this story came out shortly after that.<p>

ANYWAY! I should stop rambling so you can read the story. I'll try and get another chapter out sooner than a week. I'm hoping. Fingers crossed! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I own naught but Sylwen and Lucy.

* * *

><p>The silence was thick in the air, the Dwarves whispering among themselves, a few casting glances in their direction. Well, rather towards Sylwen. They were uneasy in the presence of an elf. That much was clear to her. Though if she were in their shoes, and by what Bard had observed earlier, after just escaping the elves, she wouldn't be too keen on seeing another so soon after.<p>

She cast her gaze backwards, lingering on the forest they had just left. Mirkwood Kingdom. King Thranduil. She recalled her father speaking of him from time to time, though she never paid much attention to mention of the King. He sounded rather stuck up and unpleasant all around.

As the fog began to obstruct her view, her gaze unconsciously shifted to the Bargeman. Her mind flitted back to their moment earlier, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It then brought her to the question..

_What_ was it? Well it was obviously a kiss. Correction. An _almost_ kiss. But what did it mean? Had it just been a one time thing, or perhaps he did feel something towards her. Though at the back of Sylwen's mind, the thought of his wife still plagued her.

A soft _ahem_ came from beside her, drawing her out of her thoughts, causing her to realize she had been caught staring as Bard looked down at her, a soft smile playing on his lips. A blush blossomed across her cheeks before she heard movement to her right, turning her head as she found the Hobbit sitting beside her. She had never actually met one before, merely heard of them.

"Hello." He offered awkwardly, after finally catching her attention.

Sylwen stumbled with her words a bit, trying to regain her composure as she cleared her throat again. "I'm sorry, I was just off in my own world." She laughed weakly, feebly apologizing. To which the Hobbit only chuckled quietly.

"It's quite alright. I'm Bilbo Baggins." He introduced himself to her, holding his hand out. He had gotten tired of listening to the Dwarves grumbling and complaining, and curiosity brought him to the young elven woman.

Sylwen smiled softly. The little hobbit was definitely more appeasing than the Dwarfs. "Sylwen." She said, taking his hand as they shook. Once they separated their hands, Sylwen glanced at the Dwarves once more. "Did they send you over?" She asked curiously.

Bilbo shook his head. "No. No!" He cleared his throat slightly, though they hadn't actually sent him over, it was something he wouldn't put past him. "I was just.." Bilbo tried to word his question properly. "It's rare to see an elf so far out this way." He tread carefully.

"I'm not from Mirkwood if that's what you're worried about." Sylwen assured him, and she could see his shoulders visibly relax. "Actually, Bard saved my life." She said, gesturing back to him since he hadn't bothered introducing himself yet. Though she didn't think he was going to.

Bilbo sat quietly and listened as Sylwen explained how she had ended up where she was. He wanted to feel sorry for her, though he hadn't experienced memory loss, he didn't think it was quite pleasant. But despite it all, she seemed to be happy where she was. So he figured there was no need for pity in this situation.

Large rock formations came into view through the fog, Sylwen glancing up as she realized they weren't heading in the normal direction back home.

"Watch out!" One of the dwarves shouted, fearing they were going to crash the boat.

Bard was silent though as he kept his concentration on maneuvering the barge, knowing these waters like the back of his hand.

They all watched as the barge slid by with ease, though thoroughly unimpressed.

The one from earlier, who seemed to be the leader of the company, turned round on the Bargeman, clearly on edge. "What are you trying to do, drown us?" He snarled out.

Bard's eyes snapped down toward the Dwarf, the tension rising in the air.. "I was born and bred on these waters Master Dwarf." He replied smoothly. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." He stated as if it was a simple fact, leaning into the ore as their direction changed very slightly.

Sylwen bit her lip slightly as the two stared each other down, finding his comeback rather amusing despite the situation. It was true though. That much she could vouch for.

* * *

><p>Dwalin groaned. "Oh I've had enough of this lippy lake man." He grunted, glancing back. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."<p>

Bilbo sighed after returning to his original seat. "Bard. His name's Bard." He said, turning around as he glanced at the group, arms crossed over his chest in order to stave off the cold.

"How do you know?" Bofur inquired.

Bilbo tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Uh, I talked to them." He stated, though it had really only been Sylwen he had spoken too.

"And the elf?" Thorin asked, stepping forward. He hadn't realized it before, but the more he stared at the elf, the more he seemed to recognize her. Mahal he couldn't put a finger on why he did though.

"She's half elf." Bilbo corrected him. "She's from Bree." He stated, not going any further into her background than he should.

Dwalin was quick to intervene though. "I don't care what he calls himself or where she's from." He stated, leaning on the barrel as he stared at the two. "I don't like them."

"We don't have to like them. We simply have to pay him." Balin spoke up, sitting on the floor of the boat as he counted out the coin. "Come on now lads, turn out your pockets." He told them, as the others began to scrounge for whatever coinage they had in their pockets.

Dwalin glanced at Thorin. "How do we know they won't betray us?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Thorin stared ahead at them, still uneasy. "We don't."

* * *

><p>Sylwen could overhear bits and pieces of their conversation, rubbing her arms slightly as she stood up, looking up at Bard. "Where are we going?" She asked, going to stand beside him as she glanced out at the waters.<p>

"Remember the post I was telling you about before. We're stopping by there quickly." He explained to her, his plan already set in his mind. He glanced down at her, seeing her shivering. "We'll be home soon. I promise." He told her, smiling lightly.

A smile of her own tugged at her lips, as Bard had been tense most of the ride across the lake, making her worry. "I'm alright." She reassured him.

The fog began to part around them, making it a bit easier to see. She watched as the all the Dwarves began to stand, staring across the lake.

Sylwen's gaze followed theirs, feeling her body still as she found herself staring at the mountain. The Lonely Mountain. The fog had just parted enough to give her a fairly clear view of it, much more than she had seen the previous day.

And just like before, she was drawn to it. Some part of her unconscious being was drawn towards the mountain, feeling like something important laid within its walls..

_"You are to never leave these walls." _The voice echoed in her mind, causing her to flinch at the beastly tone. A hand raised to her head, casting her gaze down onto the dark waters.

"_This...this cursed gold. Is worth more to him than I.."_

Sylwen lowered herself to the floor of the boat, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to overcome the intense dizziness that washed over her.

* * *

><p>Bard stepped down from the back of the boat, approaching the Dwarves. "The money, quick. Give it to me." He demanded quickly, holding out his hand.<p>

The leader cast a glance in his direction. "We will pay you when we get our provisions. But not before." He replied sternly, in no mood to quarrel with the human.

Bard was in no mood either. "If you value you're freedom, you'll do as I say." He stated, in no way to be questioned. His gaze flickered forward, gauging the distance they had before sailing into the post. "There are guards ahead." He told them, and as if to prove his point further, the sounds of voices and shouts could be heard from not far ahead. The small post slowly coming into view over the fog.

Reluctantly the Dwarves handed over the coins to the bargeman. "Into the barrels." He told them, returning to the back of the boat as he looked at Sylwen.

"Syl?" He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Concern washed over him as he watched her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Sylwen jumped at the sudden touch, so lost in her thoughts as she looked back at Bard, feeling herself relax slightly. "I'm fine. Just odds and ends of memories." She shook her head. "Still nothing vital." She told him, though it was technically a lie. The memories scared her, the voice in her mind. She was beginning to wonder if she even wanted to remember..

Once the Dwarves were jammed into the empty barrels, Bard docked the barge and stepped off. Sylwen followed behind, needing to stretch her legs as she trailed quietly behind Bard. Some of the folk stared, unusual to see an elf in this neck of the woods. Sylwen was beginning to get used to that look. Bard spoke to one of the fishermen, exchanging most of the coins in order to fill the barrels with fish. Brilliant idea really.. She just hoped it would work in order to get them into Laketown.

Bard turned around, looking down at Sylwen who still seemed distracted. Something still worried him though. It seemed she only began to recall her lost memories whenever she caught sight of the mountain, or spoke of it. He knew well what lied beneath the stone walls. But how did Sylwen tie into all of that?

"Are you sure you didn't remember anything important?" He asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. His dark gaze bore into her emerald ones, his hand moving to rest on the side of her neck as his thumb gently trained across the bottom of her jawline.

Sylwen looked up at him, meeting his warm gaze as she smiled softly, reaching up as she placed a hand over his. "Nothing important." She reassured him, if only to reassure herself too. "Nothings as important to me now as being here."

Her words sunk into him, causing a smile to form on his lips as he leaned forward, his forehead pressing against hers as he closed his eyes. If only, for a moment.

Sylwen felt her heart leap in her chest again, her hand closing around Bard's as she squeezed it gently, closing her eyes. "Sorry." She murmured, feeling his body shake with a quiet chuckle that ghosted across her face.

"For what?" He asked her, opening his eyes as he gazed down at her. Her hair fell gently around her face, framing it perfectly. He hadn't noticed it before, but a faint layer of freckles sat across her nose and cheeks. Her skin was a pale ivory, not quite as ghostly pale as other elves he had met. It wasn't until now that he could really see her human features shining through. More so than before.

Her eyes opened, meeting his dark gaze as she bit her lip slightly. "For making you worry." She told him, blinking a couple times as she felt his thumb brush against her hand. As she stood there, she could feel her worry slowly begin to seep away.

True, he had been married once upon a time. Pledged himself to a woman long ago. And though passed on now, she knew his wife still lived in his heart. And even so, as she stood with Bard, she knew the guilt in her gut needn't be there. It was a clear conscious and unspoken decision they both made on their own parts, otherwise he wouldn't be standing there with her at that moment.

Bard pulled away from her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't be." He said, seeing the barrels had all been loaded with the fish and they were clear to leave dock. "Cmon." He told her, dropping his hand from her should as he took her hand instead, leading her back to the boat. He tried to focus on the moment at hand, pushing the thoughts of the implications that he could run into when entering Laketown to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Also don't forget to check out my facebook page. Link is in my profile. Along with an amazing Bard video I found on youtube which fits so well with the story. It was actually what gave me the idea for making this story x3


	13. Chapter 13

**Important Notice: **This chapter has been edited. I watched the extended scenes from DoS and added in the amusing part between Bard and Braga. Its near the end of the chapter, and if you haven't watched the extended scenes yet, they're on youtube and hella funny XD

**Disclaimer: **I only own the rights to Sylwen and Lucy. Well half of Lucy since it was my friends character but I doubt she'd make a fuss over it :p

* * *

><p>"They're not home yet?" Lucy stepped into the house, surprised that the two hadn't returned from their boat trip yet.<p>

"They're usually home by now." Sigrid said, stepping out of the kitchen as she looked at Lucy. The worry was clearly laced in her voice but she didn't show it, not wanting to worry Tilda. She had sent Bain out not long ago to go check for their fathers barge.

"You don't think something bad happened do you?" Tilda spoke up from her place at the table, looking out the window before she looked at her sister.

Lucy laughed lightly, walking over to the child as she ruffled her hair. "Course not. If I recall correctly Syl said your father was going to teach her some archery lessons." She held up a finger thoughtfully. "That way they can bring in twice the food."

A smile split across the girls face. "Is Da going to marry her?" Tilda asked eagerly, tugging Lucy down to sit with her.

"Tilda!" Sigrid scolded her, walking over to the table. "You don't just ask questions like that."

Tilda huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? I like Sylwen. Da does too!" She argued back.

"She does have a point." Lucy butted in with a light shrug. "But, I don't think there will be any marrying any time soon." She added in after a sharp look from Sigrid. Lucy couldn't blame her though. Sigrid was probably still working on being used to having another woman in the house. A mother figure per say, from what she could tell Sylwen was a natural at it.

Sigrid let out a sigh, shaking her head before glancing out the window. "I just hope they get home soon.."

* * *

><p>To say the least, Bilbo had not expected to be pelted with dead fish. Nor did the rest of the group if he could have guessed. But as he sat in the barrel, struggling to breath without gagging, he couldn't help but feel guilty for believing the Bargeman would have sold them out. As much of a fleeting thought as it had been.<p>

On top of that, he felt as if he had witnessed something he shouldn't have. Watching the two embrace on the dock, it was far too intimate for the hobbit. It was obvious to him that there was something going on between the two, whatever it may be though, it wasn't any of his business.

* * *

><p>Once the barrels had been loaded without question, Bard pushed the boat from the dock and continued towards Laketown. Sylwen sat on the edge of the step near Bard, arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm.<p>

"It's not far from here." Bard told her, looking down at the shivering woman below him. He kept his voice at a quieter tone, feeling uneasy about the group of dwarves that could easily eavesdrop on them. "Do you want my coat?"

Sylwen snapped her head up at the offer. "No no, I'll be fine." She smiled lightly, shaking her head. "I don't want you to get sick. You have a family waiting back home remember." She said, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Bard couldn't help but chuckle softly. "And it'd be terrible if one were to get sick because she's too stubborn." He raised an eyebrow.

Sylwen felt the heat rush up her neck. "I'm still half elf remember? I won't get sick that easily." She reminded him, standing up as she looked into the distance, the sight of Laketown coming into view. They both fell silent after that, though her words roamed through her mind still.

_Half elf._

Even if she were still only half, she'd still live twice as long as a normal human would. Twice as long as Bard..

Her hands gripped onto her arms, casting her gaze down at the snow that decorated the floor of the boat.

The seriousness fell over the boat as they began to reach the town, hearing the muffled groans and complaints coming from the barrels. He gave a swift kick to the nearest one, gripping onto the ore as his gaze was set on the gate. "Quiet." He hushed them, taking a step back. "We're approaching the toll gates."

Sylwen glanced up, feeling the worry begin to rise in her chest. Could they actually pull this off? She knew just how much trouble Bard could get into were he caught. She stepped back, bringing herself closer to Bard as she kept silent.

"Halt! Goods inspection, papers please!" Percy's voice came from the small hut beside the gate, the old man stepping down as he realized who it was. "Oh. It's you Bard. Good afternoon Miss Sylwen." He greeted her, a smile playing on his lips.

Sylwen couldn't help but smile at the sight of the old man. He was always so nice to her. "Afternoon Percy." She replied back, feeling a little edge lift off her worries.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked, Bard stepping down from the back of the boat as he pulled his paper from his coat.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." He said, handing him the paper, glancing around quietly. This almost seemed too easy.

"You and me both." Percy agreed, stepping into the hut to stamp his papers.

"Bard.." Sylwen stepped up behind him, putting a hand on his arm as she glanced around uneasily.

Bard glanced back at her, putting his hand on hers as he gave it a small squeeze. "It'll be alright." He told her.

"There you are." Percy turned around, holding the paper out. "All in order." He was about to hand it off to Bard when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Not. So. Fast."

Sylwen swore she felt her heart drop into her stomach, holding onto the back of Bard's coat as she stood behind him, trying to stay out of sight as well as she could.

Alfrid sneered, looking at the two as his dark eyes shifted to the woman behind Bard, a glare in his eyes before he glanced down at the paper. "Consignment of empty barrels," He glanced up at Bard, smirking. "From the woodland realm."

Bard pressed his lips together, trying to formulate a plan in his head. Of course Alfrid had to show up now.

Alfrid stepped down to wards the barge, pointing at the fish. "Only, they're not empty." He looked at him again. "Are they Bard?" He carelessly flicked the paper over his shoulder, stepping onto the dock. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not," he paused at this moment, picking up a fish from the top of a barrel as he held it up in emphasis. "A fisherman."

Sylwen caught the gaze of the unlucky dwarf that happened to be lying directly beneath the fish that Alfrid picked up, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"That's none of the your business." Bard shook his head, standing his ground as he looked down at Alfrid.

Alfrid smirked smugly. "Wrong. It's the masters business, which makes it my business." He said as-matter-of-factually.

"Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard played his next card, hoping that at least one of them work and would give them access into town without problem.

Alfrid stood there for a second and Sylwen almost hoped that he'd consider it. Much to her dismay and not too much surprise, he didn't.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid snapped, stepping around Bard as he threw the fish into the water with a splash. "Empty the barrels over the side." He ordered the guards, standing to the side to allow the men to do their work.

Sylwen's heart leapt in her chest. "You can't do that!" She spoke up finally, catching Alfrid's attention as he sneered at her.

"You'll find missy, that I can." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. "And if I were you, I'd watch your back." He warned her.

"Leave her out of this." Bard stepped in, pushing Sylwen behind him as he glared at Alfrid.

"You heard him, in the canal." The captain of the guard spoke up, his men stepping onto the boat. "Come on, get a move on." He snapped.

"Folk in this town are struggling." Bard tried to bargain with them. "Times are hard. Food is scarce." He continued, watching as they began to tip the barrels, the fish spilling into the water.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said easily, watching with an indifferent expression, glancing at Bard as he turned round on him.

"And when people hear the masters dumping fish back in the lake?" He questioned, meeting Alfrid's gaze, challenging him. "When the rioting starts?" He spoke, leaving the underlying tone of his voice floating in the air. "Will it be your problem then?"

Sylwen held onto Bard's arm as she watched in horror as the fish spilled into the water, leaving a vulnerable layer between the dwarves and discovery. She kept quiet though, not wanting to put any more suspicion on them than there already was.

There was a tense silence before Alfrid spoke. "Stop." The venom dripped from his words, holding his hand up in the air. It was clear he was agitated from being duped once again by the bargeman.

The men glanced back before reluctantly returning the barrels to their spots on the barge, leaving Sylwen to heave a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Bard watched as they retreated from the boat, letting out a sigh as he glanced at Alfrid.

"Ever the peoples champion, eh Bard?" Alfrid mocked, glaring at the bargeman. "Protector of the common folk. You may have their favor now bargemen but it won't last." He warned him, turning away.

Bard pressed his lips together before glancing back at Sylwen, smiling softly before they returned to the boat.

"Raise the gate!" Percy ordered, glad to have it over and done with. No one seemed to enjoy dealing with Alfrid other than himself and the master of the lake.

Bard began to push the barge through the gate when Alfrid turned around once more.

"The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember, we know where you live."

Bard pushed the ore through the water. "It's a small town Alfrid." He said, before glancing at him. "Everyone knows where everyone lives." He told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the boat passing through the water before the black clad man was out of his sight.

Sylwen felt her legs go weak as she sat down on the step once again, resting her head in her hands as her hair fell over her shoulders. "Oh eru I thought we were going to get caught." She murmured under her breath, swallowing hard.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bard spoke, focusing on docking the boat and getting the group of dwarves to his home before anything. He knew the master had men scattered throughout the town. He had eyes everywhere. He needed to keep on his toes if he wanted to pull this off.

* * *

><p>Slowing the barge at the docks, he tossed out the rope to one of the boys, who caught it and tied it around the post. Keeping his eyes out, he stepped around the barrels. When he was sure the coast was clear, he kicked down one of the barrels, scattering the fish and dwarf onto the floor of the boat.<p>

Sylwen stepped around the fish as Bard continued to knock the barrels over unceremoniously, spotting Bilbo begin to rise out of his as she hopped over, holding her hand out as she smiled softly. "Need a hand?" She asked.

Bilbo was grateful as he took her hand, climbing out of the barrel without incident. "Thank you." He said, rubbing his arms a bit to get the warmth circulating once again.

When everyone was out and standing, Bard stepped off and placed a coin in someone's hand. "You didn't see them, they were never here." He told him, turning around before he stopped. "The fish you can have for nothing." He added in, before glancing at Sylwen as he nodded his head. "Follow me." He told them, leading them down the docks.

Sylwen kept close to Bard as they made their way through the town, at one point sliding her hand into his in order not to fall behind. She felt herself relax slightly when she felt his hand wrap around her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She knew he was just as worried, wanting this to be over and done with.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving." Bard said in a hushed down, leading them through the town as people stopped and stared, watching the line of Dwarves making their way down the docks.

Everything was going smooth until there was a break in the crowd, and just by their luck a guard spotted them from the end of the docks. "Halt! You!"

Bard froze, looking down the docks as his breath caught in his throat. "Shit." He cursed quietly under his breath.

"Cmon, move." One of the Dwarves ushered, the group beginning to move once again as the guard shouted once more.

"In the name of the master of the lake, I said halt!" He called, attracting the attention of the other guards nearby. "Stop them!"

The group of Dwarves ducked into a nearby shop, grabbing what they could as the guards began to surround them. Bard ran around the corner, Sylwen at his side just in time to witness the Dwarves putting their skills to good use as they knocked out the few guards around them.

It was then Braga and his men showed up, Bard pulling Sylwen closer to him as they stayed out of his line of sight. The townsfolk were quick to continue on their way, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Whats going on here?" Sylwen could hear his voice from the end of the dock, her heart racing in her chest as she looked up at Bard, his grip tight on her as he glanced around the corner.

"Everybody stay where you are, nobody leaves." Bard pressed his lips together tightly as he watched Braga make his way down the docks, looking around suspiciously. He was drawing too close for comfort.

Bard glanced down at Sylwen, moving them around as he looked down at her. "Stay here." He said, before quickly walking out onto the docks, looking at him as he offered a pleasant smile. "Braga!" He greeted casually.

"You.." Braga narrowed his eyes at the bargeman, staring at him suspiciously. "What are you up to Bard?" He asked, glancing around him.

"Me? Nothing. I'm looking for nothing." Bard said, shaking his head as he stood there, trying to distract him as best he could. He needed to think quickly.

A nearby woman casually knocked over a potted plant, successfully knocking out the guard who began to wake up. Of which Braga obviously heard, handing his helmet off to a guard as he went to investigate.

The folk were quick to place baskets and plants on the ground, obscuring his view of the fallen guards.

Sylwen stepped out next, offering the man a small smile as she bowed her head in respect. "Nice day isn't it?" She asked, holding her hand in front of her.

Braga looked at the woman, a frown tugging at his lips before he heard Bard call his name, turning around as he stood there with a shirt in his hands.

"You're wife would look lovely in this." Bard said, holding up the pink lacy shirt, giving a nod of approval.

Braga was clearly unimpressed with his antics. "What do you know of my wife?" He asked, slightly miffed.

Bard gave a small shrug, playing the innocent card as he looked at him, letting the shirt dangle in one hand as he offered it to him. "About as much as any man in this town."

Sylwen had to cup a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, never had she experienced this side of Bard though she could happily say she wasn't disappointed. Though her feelings weren't mutual with Braga as he grabbed the shirt out of Bard's hand in a huff, tossing it to the ground before storming off with his men at his heels.

Once gone, Bard let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped, relieved that his ploy had worked. Though as he gazed at Sylwen, a small smile tugged at his lips. "Found that amusing did you?" He chuckled, walking over to her.

"A bit." Sylwen smiled, looking up at him as she grinned. "It was amusing to say the least." She laughed, before nodding her head to the side. "We should get going before they come back though." She added in.

Bard nodded, gathering the Dwarves as they continued on their way. Though it didn't last before they ran into another problem.

"Da!" A voice came, both Sylwen and Bard glancing up as they found Bain rushing towards them.

"Our house. It's being watched." Bain told him, as he had gone back to the house shortly before his father returned, recognizing the two men.

Bard cursed under his breath, glancing back at the dwarves who stared at him expectantly. "You'll have to go in another way." He said, ushering them backwards. "It won't be too pleasant but it's the only other way." He told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Woo look at that! Another chapter, aren't you guys proud of me? ;D Actually I'm just trying to keep ahead of schedule since the movie is due in a little over a month and I want to get caught up with my story before it comes out. I already know which point in DoS I want to stop it at. And already have the chapter written out for it. If not only to make you guys wait xD Movie and a new chapter! Since I've never read the books, I haven't the slightest clue whats going to be happening so after I see the movie I gotta piece together how I'm going to fit Sylwen into it and start writing from there.  
>Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little..shitty? Is the best word I can describe it. Maybe it just me worrying its not going to be good enough, or my mind just screwing with me since its 5am here. Typical time for me to be writing and updating at.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"You want us to _what?_"

Bard let out a sigh, glancing around once before looking at the Dwarves again. "Do you want to cross the lake without problem or not?" He asked, pressing the matter further. He needed to get them in the water soon or else risk getting caught.

The group was silent for a moment, murmuring between each other before the leader gave a curt nod. "Fine."

Sylwen stood by Bain as Bard gave them directions to the house. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them as they all slid into the freezing waters, swimming under the docks and out of sight.

"Lets keep going." Bard said as he walked up to the two, looking down at them.

Bard looked tired, Sylwen could see it in his eyes. The whole situation was wearing on his entire being. She placed a hand on his arm, catching his attention.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked softly.

Bain went on ahead a few steps, Bard silently thanking him as he looked down at Sylwen. "We're already neck deep in." He said, chuckling lightly as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "May as well finish it." He said, pressing his hand into the small of her back. "Lets get home."

* * *

><p>Lucy glanced up as the door opened up, Bain and Sylwen walking in, Bard following closely behind.<p>

"Da!" Tilda exclaimed, rushing from her bedside. "Where have you been?" She asked, wrapping her small arms around him in greeting.

"Father. There you are." Sigrid let out a breath of air, hugging him tightly. "I was worried."

Bard smiled softly, hugging both girls before sliding off his bag. "Here, Sigrid." He handed her his bag, glancing out the window.

"Welcome home." Tilda said happily as she hugged Sylwen next, looking up at her. "I missed you."

Sylwen couldn't help but smile as she hugged her back. "I missed you too Tilda." She greeted, glancing over at Lucy as she grinned. "You're here." She said, as she and Tilda wandered over to the table.

Lucy leaned her chin into the palm of her hand. "Well I came by to see how your archery lessons went but," She exaggerated the word a bit. "You weren't home yet."

Sylwen cleared her throat slightly, a small blush crossing her cheeks. "We uh..ran into a little complications." She explained, glancing up at Bard.

"Bain, get them in." Bard spoke up once he was sure the coast was clear outside, Bain rushing down the stairs as he gave three sharp knocks on the wooden walls.

Sigrid leaned over the railing as she glanced down, watching in confusion as Dwarves began to climb out of the toilet. "Da..why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" She asked, glancing back at him.

Tilda's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Will they bring us luck?" She asked eagerly.

Lucy chuckled softly at the child's imagination. "I believe that's leprechauns you're thinking of Tilda." She corrected her.

Once the Dwarves were in the house, sopping wet and shivering, Sigrid offered them the few blankets that she could find while they set up their wet boots by the fire. Bard went to the back of the house, gathering whatever dry clothes he could find that he could spare. Enough for all of them.

"Lucy, can you?" Bard held out a pile of clothes, nodding his head out toward the Dwarves. Sigrid was in the kitchen making a warm drink for them all at his request.

Lucy glanced over at him, laughing softly. "I assume you don't take very well to them." She asked, taking the pile of clothes from him.

"I don't trust them." Bard shook his head, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"Appearances can be deceiving." The girl tilted her head to the side, before walking out. "Alright you guys." She spoke up, catching their attention. "These might not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." She told them, stepping around the group as they grabbed what they needed.

* * *

><p>Thorin stood near the window, glancing out as he caught glance of something he hadn't laid his eyes on in years. There it stood, on the tallest building in the town.<p>

"A Dwarvish wind lance." The words were barely audible as he stared out the window.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo spoke up beside Thorin, blowing gently on the warm drink in his hands.

Balin walked over to them, glancing out the window. "He has." He sighed softly, looking at Bilbo. "The last time we saw such a weapon.." He took a deep breath. "A city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

Thorin pressed his lips together, thinking back to the day as he glanced across the room, watching the elven woman who spoke quietly to Bard. He knew her, but he couldn't put a finger on why or how. But part of him knew this wasn't the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale."

Sylwen glanced across the room as she caught the gaze of the dwarf, feeling herself pause momentarily in her sentence as their gazes locked. Something inside her stirred, that feeling of dream swarming her once again.

_Dragon. Dale?_

* * *

><p><em>Gravel crunched beneath her feet, a heavy breath of air escaping her lungs as the ginger haired elf reached the top of the hill, exhausted from the hike up. She had never quite been one for hiking, though she supposed she shouldn't have expected any less when she left home.<em>

_The sight that laid before her made it all worth it though. The city of Dale and the great mountain Erabor stood before her, both standing tall and proud._

_"I made it.." The words tumbled off her lips as she fell back into the grass, hands propped behind her as she stared at the swarming city. It was all worth it._

_Sylwen had heard end tales of Dale, how greatly it stood beneath the gates of Erabor. She wanted to see it for herself. Experience it. Living the life inside the protection of the walls wasn't quite her idea of a life, like the other elves._

_"You look lost." A voice spoke up from behind her, startling her as she turned around to come face to face with an older looking man, a smile playing on his lips._

_Sylwen laughed softly. "In a literal sense I suppose, inside this city anyone could get lost." She said, her gaze scanning around, taking everything in before looking back to the man._

_The man chuckled at her comment, holding out a hand. "You must be a newcomer. My name is Girion."_

* * *

><p>"Sylwen?" Bard's voice snapped her out of her daydream, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"<p>

Sylwen stared straight ahead, her eyes wide as a wave of nausea hit her. "I-I need air." She whispered, turning as she excused herself outside.

Bard watched her leave the house, his eyebrows knitting together before he sighed. He had his suspicions before, but now he was sure there were things she wasn't elaborating on. He didn't want to push her to tell him, but it was beginning to grow more and more concerning as the days grew on.

Leaning against the railing, Sylwen stared down into the water. The color had run from her cheeks, leaving them a pale white.

"Smaug. _Smaug._" The name rolled off her tongue, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Why did that name sound so familiar. The sound of the door opening caught her attention, glancing back as she saw Lucy emerge from the house.

Offering a smile, Lucy stepped in beside Sylwen. "That house is beginning to smell like too much testosterone." She shook her head a bit, laughing softly as she looked at her friend. "Dear Valar Syl, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lucy observed, pushing some hair out of her face. "What did you remember?"

Sylwen broke their gaze, glancing down at the water. "Nothing." She said immediately, before chewing her lip.

Lucy gave her an unimpressed look. "Look, now I know we haven't known each other for long but when you live with a liar and cheat, you tend to pick up on little things along the way." She took her face in her hands, making Sylwen look at her. "You can tell me."

Sylwen was hesitant at first, before letting out a sigh. "I was there." She said quietly. "Before Dale was destroyed. It was after I left Rivendell.." She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I just remember meeting Girion. Nothing else came to me after that." She told her, before putting her hands on Lucy's arms. "Please don't tell Bard." She panicked, her green eyes wide with worry.

Lucy's expression softened at the scared girl in front of her, a soft smile making its way onto her face as she pulled her into a hug. Dale was destroyed 60 years ago, which would make Sylwen older than Bard as is. In human years anyway, as an elf she still looked as though she was in her mid twenties. Despite that she knew Sylwen would worry about such trivial facts. "I wouldn't think about it." She said, stroking her hair softly. "But you need to talk to him, he's starting to worry about you."

Sylwen wrapped her arms around her, relaxing in the embrace as she shut her eyes, the memory fragments shaking her up. "Thank you.." She murmured softly, letting out a shaky breath. She couldn't tell her about the dragon though. She couldn't even piece together why the name was so familiar to her as was. Sylwen knew that bringing it up might cause a rift between herself and Bard, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

There was a sudden commotion from inside, the sound of metal clashing against metal sounding along with Bard's raised voice.

The two girls parted ways as the door swung open, Bard stepping out as he put a hand to his lips. "Thorin.."

Sylwen looked over at him, seeing the concentration in his eyes. "Bard?" She spoke up, stepping closer to him.

Bard glanced over at Sylwen, not even realizing the girls had been standing there. But as soon as he looked at her, his gaze slipped past her, looking into the distance at the mountain. "That's it." He whispered.

"What's what?" Lucy asked, looking at the man. "Bard, what's going on?" She asked.

Bard looked at Lucy, his expression hard. "Don't let them leave." He told her, before rushing down the steps.

Sylwen's heart leapt in her chest. "Bard!" She called, before letting out a breath of air. "Whatever it is, just don't let them leave." She told her before taking off after Bard.

"Wait, Sylwen. What the shit!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air before letting out an exasperated breath. "I swear those two." She muttered, swinging open the door and walking back inside the house.

* * *

><p>"Bard wait!" Sylwen called, catching up to him as he ducked into a shop in town. "What's going on?" She asked, as he began to search through old tapestry's.<p>

"Thorin. The name." Bard spoke, trying to catch his breath.

"Ello Bard. What you after?" The shopkeeper spoke up, watching the two.

"There was a tapestry!" Bard said, glancing around the shop in search of it. "An old one. Where's it gone?" He asked, the urgency thick in his voice.

Sylwen let out a breath of air, watching him. "What tapestry are you talking about? Bard, what in the world.."

He stopped suddenly, picking a deep blue one out of the bunch. "This one." He said, spreading it out on the table as he looked at it, running his fingers across it.

"They were Dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of no where. Full beards, fierce eyes. I've never seen the like."

Both of their attentions were drawn to the folk on the dock, the few that had caught sight of the Dwarves when they arrived in town.

"What are Dwarves doing in these parts?"  
>"Its the prophecy."<br>"The prophecy?"  
>"The prophecy of Durin's folk."<p>

Sylwen glanced back at Bard, who had returned his attention to the names sewn into the tapestry. "Bard, can you please tell me whats going on." She pleaded with him.

"Prophecy." He stood up, looking at Sylwen as he held up a hand to his face, rubbing his cheeks as the pieces began to fall together.

"The old tales will come true." The townsfolk continued.  
>"Vast holds of treasure!"<br>"Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?"

_"The lord of silver fountains." _Bard murmured, the realization striking him.  
><em>"The king of carven stone.<br>__The king beneath the mountain.  
><em>_Shall come into his own.."_

King beneath the mountain. _King.. _Sylwen looked at Bard, feeling a sense of helplessness.

Bard looked at Sylwen, the air heavy as he put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. "We have to get home." He said, taking her hand as they rushed back through the docks, the setting sun casting a glow upon the waters of the lake.

_And the bell shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return.  
><em>_But all shall fail in sadness.  
><em>_And the lake will shine and burn..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'm actually kind of getting excited. The story is getting to that point where shit starts to go down. Pardon my french XD I might actually just start writing the next chapter right now! The puzzle pieces of Sylwen's past are finally starting to fall together. (I actually don't have much to say this time round ._.) Let me know what you guys think and look forward to the next chapter! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Important Notice: **If you guys haven't watched the extended scenes from DoS, I suggest you do so now. It's on youtube and after watching them, I went back into Chapter 13 and added a scene into it near the end. It's the scene between Bard and Braga when he was bringing the Dwarves into Laketown. It's hella amusing, so it's there if any of ya'll wanna go back and check it out XD****

**Authors Note: **Oh my goodness. I was way too excited to wait to post this. I wrote this about an hour or so after I posted the last. The chapters are getting longer and longer! :D Now, prepare yourself guys. I have 1 or 2 chapters left, max before I have to stop and wait for the final movie. (Dont count me on that one, might be 3 now that I think about it. I also realize I've been saying that alot but for real this time. I may just bunch it into 2 chapters) So get yer fill! Only a month left till the movie!

And just a shoutout to all my lovely reviewers and followers! This wouldn't have been possible without all your support!  
>And a special shoutout to Dalonega Noquisi, for her very motivational review that put me in the mood to write another chapter XD I'll dedicate this chapter to you my love! Enjoy! *gives her a cookie*<p>

* * *

><p>The door to the house swung open as Bard rushed in, Sylwen close behind. Their gazes landed on the empty house, the dread rushing through him.<p>

"Da!" Bain called to him, rushing forward. "I tried to stop them! Lucy followed them after they left!" He said, panic in his voice.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard asked urgently.

"Not long, twenty minutes or so." Bain said, shaking his head slightly as he looked up at his father.

Sylwen stood behind him, her throat dry as she watched as everything began to fall apart. Guilt washed over her as she felt responsible for this all. Bard was against giving them passage over the lake, but she had insisted. "Bard.."

"Not now." Bard stopped her, rubbing his temples as he looked around the house. Dammit he knew they weren't just _simple merchants. _

Sigrid glanced up from her spot in the kitchen, her eyes falling on Sylwen as she stood in the middle of the house, probably feeling just as out of place as she looked. Sylwen didn't belong here, no elf belonged so far from their home. Or that was what Sigrid had thought in the beginning.

She had felt uneasy with the new woman around the house at first. Being used to it just being the four of them, that when Sylwen came into the picture, she wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. All she could do was sit back and watch as her father began to change subtly, opening up to the woman.

But as she stood and looked at the whole picture, Sigrid realized just how out of place Sylwen must have felt the entire time. Trying to fit into a home and a life that wasn't her own with no memories of where she belonged.

"Da.." Sigrid spoke up finally, catching her fathers attention. She came to the realization that she hadn't been looking at the whole picture the entire time, instead just looking at a small piece. Perhaps change wasn't so bad. She knew no one could replace her mother, and she knew her father knew that as well. There wasn't any replacing going on this entire time, rather just a new addition to the family. She could see just how much more happy her father had become since Sylwen had been around, and though it would take some getting used to, Sigrid knew she could grow to accept it.

Bard looked at his eldest daughter, no words needing to be spoken as the strict look in her eyes was more than enough to make him realize what he did. It was a quirk that she had inherited from her mother. He slowly turned to look at Sylwen, his expression softening. "Syl.."

Sigrid smiled softly, walking from the kitchen as she ushered Bain and Tilda to their beds at the back of the house, giving the adults their privacy.

Sylwen nibbled on her lip lightly, staring at the floor as Bard turned around, avoiding his gaze. "Sorry." She mumbled, feeling like a scolded child.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He spoke softly, stepping up to her as he gently placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face upwards as he gazed down at her. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just really stressful right now." He slid his hands up as he cupped her face gently. "If my guess is correct, those Dwarves seek to return to their mountain. A dragon sleeps in that mountain right now, and if they awaken it.."

Sylwen felt her blood run cold at his words, a sense of fear trickling down her spine at his unspoken words. The dragon. Why did the mention of a dragon ignite some forgotten part of her. It felt too close for her comfort. The feeling that sparked inside her chest at the name.

_Love?_

Before Sylwen could even respond, the door flung open and Lucy skidded into the house.

"I hate to break up your moment," She panted, leaning on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "The Dwarves. They were caught by the guard. They're going before the Master of the Lake."

Bard pressed his lips together, looking at her. "Stay here." He told Sylwen, stepping past her but was stopped by her hand as it wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm coming." Sylwen stated, looking up at him.

"There's no time! Bard just go with her, I'll stay here and make sure your kids are alright." Lucy told them, pushing them out the door.

* * *

><p>The ice air stung at her lungs as she followed behind Bard, staying close behind him as they rushed through the town, nearing the center as she could already hear the voices of the townsfolk. By the looks of all the torches lit, it was like a mob had formed around the group of Dwarves.<p>

"...relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erabor!"

The voice echoed through the night, the crowd cheering in delight as Sylwen and Bard reached the group, slowing down as they pushed their way through the people.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us." Bard yelled, stepping through as his eyes locked with Thorin, holding out his arm as he stopped Sylwen behind him.

All eyes were on the two as Bard faced the Dwarf, his dark gaze hardened. "Dragon fire, and ruin." He stopped, staring down at Thorin, the threat of the dragon looming in the back of his mind. Of the chaos it could cause. "If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." His voice softened, almost underlying pleading. Not only for the town, but for his family. His children, and Lucy. Sylwen..

Without missing a beat, Thorin continued. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this:" He paused, stepping forward as his gaze scanned the crowd. "If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain."

Sylwen could feel the gazes upon her, stepping closer to Bard as she slid her hand into his, feeling him give a reassuring squeeze.

Lies. Bard knew the greed of Dwarves, and everything that rolled off Thorin's tongue was a lie. But at the prospect of gold and riches, the townsfolk couldn't see the deceiving rat beneath it.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin roared, continuing to edge on the townsfolk. He didn't like that Bargeman from the beginning, and that dislike continued to grow.

Bard squeezed Sylwen's hand tightly, gritting his teeth before he turned around. "All of you!" He yelled over the joyful cheers. "Listen to me! You must listen!" He demanded.

Thorin almost rolled his eyes as Bard tried to make another ploy to the townsfolk, his gaze landing on the elf once again. In the light of the torches, he saw the speckles of gold among the green, stirring something in his mind.

She was there, sixty years ago when Smaug attacked. Thorin recalled seeing her among the people that were escaping. The lone elf that had stayed back and tried to help, while Thranduil's army turned their backs on them.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Bard continued, watching as people began to exchange looks with each other, taking his point into consideration.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?"

Sylwen caught the gaze of Thorin once again, pressing her lips together as she took quick to avoid his gaze. Too much was going on; She had given up hope on trying to remember her past and gave into making a new life here. Alas it wasn't that easy. The more she began to remember, the harder she wished she wouldn't. Whatever she remembered, the worse her fear became. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to just forget and live here with Bard.

The voices around her began to mull into one unrecognizable blob until it was but a dull thrum in her ears.

The firestorm..

* * *

><p><em>The air quickly became humid on that particular day, the clouds swarming together in the sky as the wind began to pick up.<em>

_"You must leave." Girion spoke to the young elf, looking down at her._

_Sylwen was confused at his sudden orders, glancing over at the man who had offered her shelter for the few days she had been in Dale._

_Girion looked unto the horizon, his gaze growing dark. "A dragon is coming." He said, finding no use in hiding it. "I cannot say why, but the humidity in the air and the wind." He looked down at Sylwen once again. "Leave this city, and don't look back. Its far too dangerous for you to stay here."_

_Sylwen felt a tremor of fear run down her spine, leaving her skin with goosebumps. "I can't just leave!" She refused, shaking her head. "What about the people? And you!"_

_Girion shook his head. "I have the black arrows. They're the only thing that's strong enough to pierce a dragons hide. I can kill it." He told her, before letting out a sigh. "Gather as many people as you can and leave the city with them, there's no guarantee I can kill the beast, and if not then at least some people will be saved. But be careful." He told her._

_Sylwen pressed her lips together before she nodded. "Alright." She nodded, gathering what little things she had brought with her before rushing out of the house, gathering the children and the elderly, anyone she could find._

_The roar the came from the sky just about shook the ground itself. The fire came next. Sylwen barely had a moment to comprehend what was happening before the buildings began to collapse around her, fire spreading throughout the streets. The screams of people echoed in her ears and the roar of the beast resounded around her, creating a terrifying melody._

* * *

><p>"You have no right." Bard seethed, standing before the Dwarf as he glared down at him, the anger building up within him. "No right to enter that mountain!"<p>

It was as if the Dwarf had his own personal vendetta against the Bargeman, as he looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "I have the only right."

Thorin then turned around, completely disregarding him as he looked up to the master of the lake. "I speak to the master of the men of the lake." He began, stepping up a few steps. "Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of the people?" He asked him.

Bard stepped forward, holding his breath as he waited for the answer he knew was to come but so dearly wished it wouldn't. The silence hung heavily over the people, Bard watching in barely contained horror as the greedy grin slowly spread across the chubby man's face.

"What say you?" Thorin pressed.

The master of the lake shook his finger. "I say unto you.." He began, pausing for effect before spreading his arms wide. "Welcome! Welcome and thrice! Welcome King Under The Mountain!"

Bard could feel any hope he once had being washed away as the people around him cheered, despair filling his emotions, feeling his shoulders drop in defeat. It wasn't a moment longer before there was a yell from behind him, catching his attention.

He turned around, not even realizing that he had let go of Sylwen's hand during the argument. She now laid on the cold wooden dock, hair sprawled around her and skin as pale as the snow.

"Sylwen!" He rushed to her side, shooing away the bystanders. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, letting out a sigh when he concluded that she had just fainted. Unaware of the gaze that was cast on them by the Dwarf, he picked her up into his arms. He needn't stay here any longer than he wanted to, and with that, he pressed through the crowd, returning to his home without glancing back once.

* * *

><p><em>The fire spread around her, hearing the horrified screams of the people as some were burned to death or crushed by falling debris. All around her Sylwen was surrounded by death, the dragon soon setting its sights on the mountain once it was satisfied with the destruction it laid upon Dale.<em>

_Leaving everything and all she had behind, she ran towards the mountain in some crazy hope that she might be able to help. Though she had barely reached it when she came into contact with the hordes of Dwarves that came running from the mountain, fleeing from the dragon._

_It was hard to miss the flames that lapped out of the entrance. Slowing herself, she came to a complete halt, staring in horror as everything came crumbling down around her._

_"Get moving!" A voice suddenly caught her attention, a hand grasping her arm in a steel vice grip. Her eyes met with a pair of deep green ones. The pain was clear in his eyes. Everyone lost something on this day. "It's too late, the Dragon has taken what it wants." He tried to push her forth, but the elf slipped past his grip and ran for the mountain._

_"You're mad!" He yelled after her, but she was lost among the Dwarves._

_"The king! Where is the king! My child! There's still people in there!"_

_Sylwen could hear the panicked shouts among the Dwarves, stopping one. "The king. Is he still in the mountain?" She asked urgently._

_"I-I think so!" The Dwarf rattled out, shaken up. "Many still remain in there."_

_"I'll find them." She told her, smiling softly. "It is only one dragon in a large mountain. I cannot win back your home, but I can do the least of helping the others out." She told her._

_The Dwarven woman looked as if she wanted to cry. "Be careful!"_

_"I promise you." She said, before making a break for the mountain._

_Once Sylwen had reached the entrance, all had quietened down, the silence of the death hanging around the air. She could feel the heat coming from inside the mountain, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure this was what she was meant to do. Though she couldn't deny she wasn't scared out of her wits right now, she wanted to do something with her life. And if that meant sneaking around a fire breathing dragon to save a group of Dwarves, then so be it._

_She wasn't quite sure how far she had gotten in, not hearing a single sound for a few minutes now, other than the own soft padding of her feet. She was starting to feel like she had underestimated just how big this mountain was._

_A gust of warm air suddenly brushed against her back, the force of the wind almost pushing her forward. Stopping, she glanced around but saw nothing, still unable to shake the feeling as if she was being watched._

_"Well, well.."_

_The deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine, slowly tilting her head upwards, Sylwen was met with the sight of the dragon looming above her._

_"It seems a lamb has wandered into the wolfs den." His voice was sharp, cutting through the silence of the halls._

_Sylwen stumbled back as the dragon lowered himself down to ground level, standing tall above her._

_"I didn't wander." She spoke up, unsure where this courage was coming from. "I was seeking out those who were left behind from the one who stole their home."_

_A deep chuckle rumbled off the stone walls, the dragon lowering his head to her level. "These canty dwarves couldn't stand up to me, and yet a young elf thinks she can?" He spoke, the amusement dancing in his voice._

_Sylwen stared into the fiery gaze of the dragon, standing her ground as she swallowed hard, the heat that surrounded her making her sweat._

_"I'd rather fight than accept my death with open arms."_

_Smaug watched the elven woman, his gaze examining her figure. It was when he zeroed in on her gaze, the speckles of gold in her green eyes catching his attention. Curious. He had never seen one with golden eyes before, then again, none lasted long enough for him to really care to take in their appearance._

_Sylwen flinched as his claw came towards her suddenly, bracing herself. What she didn't expect though, is the scaly claws to wrap around her body, lifting her into the air. His breath washed over her, the scent of sulfur and what she guessed was charred skin, hitting her senses, almost making her gag._

_"You're a curious creature." Smaug observed, the words flicking off his tongue as he watched her, the fear swarming in her jewel eyes. "You are to never leave these walls.."  
><em>

* * *

><p>And another HUGE thank you for everyone who's followed and favorited and reviewed this story. I realize it'll be wrapping up in the next few months and it makes me wanna cry. I never thought this story would come out as greatly as it is. I didn't give my abilities that much credit, but thanks to you all, it became possible. You guys gave me enough support to push myself to be better than I thought I could be, and I love you all!<br>;D Look forward to yet another chapter, hopefully within the next week. Possibly sooner XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **Alright so just a heads up, I'm not entirely sure how the whole, half elfs choose mortality works, but I just finished watching LOTR so I have a half idea about it. So I'm doing it with the best idea I have of it anyway, so please no hate. There's one last chapter before we gotta wait for the movie. Which I might publish in the next 48 hours since I have it all written out already. The movie is closing in quickly, so much excite!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Sylwen and Lucy, etc etc.

* * *

><p><em>"My child, tell me, do you love this man?"<em>

_The voice was as soft as a gentle breeze, dancing across the back of her subconscious. Sylwen couldn't tell if she was awake or not, confusion sweeping over her being._

_Did she love who? Bard?_

_The darkness was broken by a tiny light in the distance, causing Sylwen to squint in response, seeing the outline of a figure._

_A white gown clung to her form, flowing perfectly as if it was a part of her. Pale blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, her eyes were a striking blue._

_A soft smile played on her lips, gazing at the young elf. "You are still dreaming, worry not." She told her, lifting a hand as she gently brushed it across the young elf's cheek._

_The soft image of a lake slowly came into view, the moon high in the sky as it reflected onto the still water._

_Sylwen glanced up at the woman again, her emerald orbs scanning her face. She looked so young, yet she could see the years in her eyes. She was wise beyond her appearance. She knew her.._

_"Galadriel?" Sylwen spoke softly, recalling meeting her once when she was in Rivendell._

_Galadriel smiled softly, tucking Sylwen's hair behind her ear. "Yes child, but I only come to you in a dream." She said, gently placing both hands on either side of her face. "You are worried, about what is to come. And what will happen, are you not?"_

_Sylwen nodded, casting her gaze downwards as she bit her lip slightly. "I fear of what is to come. I love him, more than I could have thought. He gave me a home and a family, where I had left my own. But I'm scared for the future. Even though I am only half elf, I will still long outlive his own." She shut her eyes tightly, reaching up as she grasped Galadriel's arms gently before looking at him again. "I do not want to sit back and watch him grow old and die while I still look the same as the day I met him."_

_Galadriel listened to her speak, leaning down as she pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "You have the choice." She spoke softly. "As you are half elven, you may choose the path of a mortal life if you so wish to be with him.."_

* * *

><p>The feeling of the blankets rustling startled Sylwen out of her sleep, sitting up in a start as her head collided with something hard, pain blossoming in her skull. The sound of a groan reached her ears, opening her eyes as she waited for her vision to focus before she saw Bard, sitting beside the bed and holding his head.<p>

"I feel like this has happened before." Bard mused, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked at Sylwen. "Morning." He greeted her.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, inching to the edge of the bed as she placed her hands on his head. "I didn't mean to, I just had a weird dream and woke up.." She stopped her rambling, leaning down as she kissed his head softly.

Bard wasn't expecting such affection from her so suddenly, though gladly accepted it as he let out an airy laugh. "I'm just glad to see you up." He said, looking at her once she relinquished her hold on his head. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her.

Sylwen had to stop at his question, trying to recall the previous nights events. So much had happened during that point and now. The rush of memories returning to her, her dream. Speaking of which, she still couldn't understand what Galadriel had meant.

_You only need let it happen.._

Let what happen?

Sylwen shook her head a bit. "Not much, I remember the Dwarves at the town center.." She began, pausing for a moment. "And then I remembered something and after that nothing." She sighed softly, looking at Bard again.

Bard stayed silent, letting her speak and recall what she could. "What did you remember?" He asked, standing up as he took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

Sylwen pressed her lips together, sitting there quietly as she tried to find a way to explain it to him. She knew she needed to tell him.

"I..I didn't remember everything." She began slowly, jumping slightly as Bard enclosed his hands around her own. Lifting her gaze, green met with brown once again, making her nervous and relaxed all at once.

"I was there, when Dale was attacked." Sylwen began slowly, feeling the warmth radiating off his hands as she struggled to maintain eye contact. She was afraid to see the emotions in his eyes as she recalled her past.

"I met Girion, the Lord of Dale.." She finally broke their gaze, focusing on their hands instead as she gently brushed her thumb across his hand. "The firestorm, was something I never imagined. I saw Thorin as well, though I didn't know who he was at the time." She shook her head slightly. "I wanted to help, so I tried entering the mountain to find whoever was left behind.." Her voice trailed off, the silence hanging heavily in the air as she took a shaky breath.

Past the curtains though, Sigrid was about to go in and check when Lucy stopped her. "They need this time." Lucy said, shaking her head slightly as she offered her a small smile. "I'm sure they have alot to talk about."

Sigrid hesitated for a moment, hearing the hushed voices in the room before she nodded, stepping back as she sat down beside Lucy. "What's going to happen now.."

Lucy sat there for a moment, mulling her question over in her mind for a few moments before she sighed. "I don't know.." She finally answered, looking at Sigrid. "Something life changing though, so I'd best prepare yourself." She told Sigrid.

Sigrid looked at Lucy, laughing softly as she nodded. Even though she was older than the others, even she didn't have all the answers. Not to mention Lucy always seemed older than she actually was..

Bard waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, it didn't take him long to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together. "He kept you in the mountain.." His voice was barely above a whisper as he watched her head nod slowly.

Sylwen sat in the after silence, waiting for Bard to say something as she slid her fingers between his own, grasping them tightly. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, her voice straining as she could feel her throat tighten.

Bard let the information sink in as he sat quietly with her, the sun peeking into the bedroom window. He had let Sylwen sleep in his own bed that night, after he had come home to find Lucy passed out on Sylwen's bed. He had slept on the chair beside it, waiting for her to wake. He had had his suspicions of what her memories held, after she held such interest in the Mountain in the distance. Hearing it from her own mouth, was a whole other story.

His gaze searched her face, recognizing the worry and the fear as she awaited his answer. "There is nothing to apologize for." He finally spoke, brushing a hand over her head as he pressed down her bed head gently. "Things happened that were out of your control," His palm pressed against her cheek, causing her to look up at him. "You are here now, and here is where you belong."

Sylwen's heart leap into her throat, feeling it tighten in response to his words. _Belong._ "Thank you.." She whispered, letting herself fall into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Bard."

Bard couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, one arm falling around her waist and the other burying into her ginger locks, holding her tightly against him. "You're home now Syl." He told her, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. He could feel her small frame shaking beneath his hold, but not once did she allow herself to cry.

"Bard!" A voice called from the kitchen suddenly, a knock on the door following shortly after the call. He closed his eyes, letting out a drawn out breath before he slowly separated from Sylwen. "Sorry..duty calls." He offered a small smile.

Sylwen let the quiet laugh roll off her lips. "As always." She said, nodding once as she watched him get up, leaving the bedroom. It wasn't until then that she realized that she wasn't in her own bed, but rather Bard's. The heat traveled to her cheeks, shaking her head once before she slid out of the bed.

Home.

When Bard opened the door to find the Dwarves standing on his porch, he was far from pleased. If he ever saw a Dwarf again, it'd be far too soon. This being it.

"No." He shook his head, refusing anything they were about to seek. "I'm done with Dwarves. Go away." He stated sharply, pulling the door closed but one of them stopped him, looking pleadingly.

"No, no, no! Please!" Bofur pleaded, struggling to keep the door open. "No one will help us! Kili's sick." He said, stepping back as he glanced at Kili, who was leaning against his brother and looking as pale as death itself.

As if to confirm it once again, Bofur turned back to Bard. "He's very sick."

Bard stared down at the group, the younger Dwarf tried to keep up a tough act, but it was clear he was in a lot of pain. Feeling something brush against his arm, he glanced down to find Sylwen at his side.

"We have to help them." She spoke softly, looking up at Bard as he was silent for a moment before stepping aside, allowing the Dwarves into his home. As much as he wanted to be done with Dwarves, he couldn't turn away a sick person. It wasn't in his nature.

"Certainly never a dull moment over here." Lucy commented to herself, getting up from the chair she was residing on as she cleared the small table across the room, setting up a makeshift pillow with the closest thing she could find. Walnuts. "Put him over here."

Kili was carried over and placed onto the table, a groan passing his lips. "You're an elf aren't you? Can't you use your healing magic and heal him?" The Dwarf addressed Sylwen, all eyes in the room turning to her.

Sylwen felt herself tense up slightly at the mention, pressing her lips together as she stood there. Healing magic wasn't her greatest forte, it never had been. "I-I'm only half elven." She admitted, fiddling with her fingers slightly. "The most I can do with healing magic is a surface wound." She explained, walking over to where Kili was as she carefully unwrapped the cloth that bound his leg. The skin around the wound was turned black, smearing with the dark blood.

"It's poison." Sylwen observed, swallowing hard as she glanced up at the other Dwarves.

* * *

><p>Alfrid leaned against the table as a bottle rested in his hand, his dark eyes cast upon a single photo beside him. The photo was of a woman, soft black hair falling in perfect curls down her shoulders, her dark brown eyes matching her complexion. Lucy was the spitting image of her mother, even more so as she grew.<p>

He was a horrible father, that much he knew. When his wife died 9 years ago, he couldn't bring himself to lay eyes on his daughter. Lucy looked far too much like her mother for him to bear, and thus he turned his back on her. Leaving her to fend for herself, pretending the small girl he had cared so much for, didn't exist.

Once Alfrid had found himself able to once again look at his daughter, it was already far too late. The girl had grown to hate and despise him, disowning him from the title of father. And he couldn't even bring himself to blame her for it either.

No one knew just what was to come, now that the Dwarves were headed for Erabor. They could awaken the Dragon's wrath for all he knew, it could come and destroy the city. He could very well loose what family he had left, without ever offering an explanation for his actions. Not that she would listen to it.

Heaving a sigh, Alfrid sat up in his chair, lifting the bottle to his lips once again as he allowed the alcohol to drown out his sorrows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **And here we have it. The moment you all have been waiting for :D This is also the last chapter that I'm going to publish until I see the last movie.  
>Thank you all so much for giving this story so much love and support, I really cannot emphasize just how much that really means to me. I love you all, and without further adieu, enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in three weeks! (Give or take :3) (hands out homemade cupcakes to everyone*<p>

**Update: **Shiver now has a cover photo! Link is in my profile, go check it out! I promise you wont be disappointed. I wasn't. All the love to my best friend for making it for me.

* * *

><p>Hours passed into the day, the sun slowly beginning to fade into the horizon. As the minutes passed, Kili's condition only worsened. His pained shouts echoed through the small house, his companion Dwarves struggling to keep his ever spiking fever to a minimum<p>

Bofur sloppily poured a bowl of steaming hot water that Sigrid had boiled for them, rushing back over to Kili.

"Can you not do something?" Fili glanced over at Oin, desperate to calm his brother's pain.  
>Oin shook his head, looking at the boy. "I need herbs." He glanced from Fili to Bofur. "Something to bring down his fever."<p>

Sylwen stood near the counter, Bard gathering whatever herbs he could as he placed them down. "I have nightshade. I have feverfew."

"They're no use to me. Do you have any kingsfoil?" Oin asked, shaking his head slightly, using the hot water to clean off Kili's wound, only receiving another pained yell from him.

"No." Bard found it absurd that they asked of it. "Its a weed. We feed it to the pigs." He glanced over at them, confusion written across his face.

Sylwen stood up straight at the mention of it. "Kingsfoil can heal the poison!" She said at the realization.

Bofur turned around, thinking to himself. "Pigs? Weed?" He seemed to put two and two together, nodding. "Right." He turned around to look at Kili. "Don't move." He said, before rushing out of the house.

Lucy, who had been quiet the entire time as she sat with Bain and Tilda across the house, glanced up as the Dwarf rushed out of the house. "I'm not entirely sure how far he can move." She mused to herself, glancing over at Sylwen and Bard.

"I wish I could be more help." Sylwen said, glancing over at Kili as he writhed in pain. She wrapped her arms around herself, her hands tightening around her arms. Feeling a presence behind her, she slowly turned around, finding Bard standing there as she looked up at him.

"It's not your fault." He told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her into a hug. "You shouldn't blame yourself for something that's out of your control." Bard rested his chin atop her head, rubbing her back gently.

Sylwen let out a defeated sigh, letting her arms drop before she wrapped them around him, leaning into him. "Still.." She mumbled, letting her eyes fall shut.

Lucy smiled softly, watching them together before she returned her attention to the book in her hands, scooting back as she leaned against the wall, glancing over at Bain before she let herself lean against his shoulder. "Things are gonna work out alright.."

Bain was a bit surprised by her sudden actions, feeling himself tense up a bit before relaxing. "Yeah. It will." He said, letting his arm slide down from his lap as it closed around her hand.

* * *

><p>The vibrations reverberated through the ground, echoing from the Lonely Mountain as dust rained down from the roof of the wooden house. Kili's painful yells were the only thing heard as the entire household fell silent, freezing in fear.<p>

"Da?" Sigrid turned around, Tilda inching closer to Sylwen, clearly afraid.

"Its coming from the mountain." Bain said, tearing his gaze away from the window as he looked at his father. Bard stood there quietly, his gaze scanning over his children as they all had the same look of concern and worry. The dragon was coming.

"You should leave us." A voice spoke up, Bard turning his head as he watched the blonde dwarf, Fili, walk over to him. "Take your children and get out of here." Bard pressed his lips together slightly before shaking his head. "And go where? There is no where to go." He said, feeling the threat looming over all of them. And the near hopelessness that came along with it.

"Are we going to die Da?" Tilda's small voice spoke up, looking at her father, her hero, wanting to believe that there was something he could do. Sylwen could see the pained expression on Bard's face as she stepped near him, placing a hand on his arm gently.

"No darling." Bard reassured her, forcing a smile onto his face despite the dire situation at hand. He glanced down at Sylwen, taking her hand into his as he squeezed it gently.

"The dragon, its going to kill us" Tilda pressed on, clutching onto her teddy bear as she looked fearfully up at her father.

Sylwen pressed her lips together at the small girls question, her gaze shifting to Bard as he seemed to have some sort of internal strife, his eyes glancing in her direction momentarily, feeling her heart leap in her chest.

Bard reached up toward the ceiling, grasping onto the pole to which he had just been using to hang things prior.

_If there was anytime to use it, now would be that time._

One sharp tug and it detached from the roof, dust and herbs falling down as he held the black iron arrow in his hand, determination shimmering in his brown eyes.

"Not if I kill it first."

Sylwen wasn't expecting to find a black arrow in the hand of the bowman, though she couldn't help the surge of panic that rushed through her body. But it wasn't panic directed toward the safety of Bard, but rather of what was to come.

_What?_

The familiar throbbing began to latch onto her brain again, causing her to wince slightly as she pressed a hand against her temple, feeling like her memories were a caged beast struggling to break free from captivity. But something continued to hold them back...or rather someone.

The sparkling of gold and the heat of a fire. It was almost as if that fire was starting to lick at her skin, beginning to feel uncomfortably warm as her memories were at the edge of her subconscious, threatening to spread its wings and come crashing down upon her.

"Bain, come with me." Bard spoke up, before looking to his daughters. "You stay here. We'll be back." He told them, kissing them both on the forehead before turning to the door.

"Bard." Sylwen caught his attention before he left, intercepting him at the door as she looked at him, worry glimmering in her emerald eyes.

Bard stopped at the sound of her voice, looking back at the woman, as his grip tightened around the metal arrow in his hand. His gaze took every part of her in, almost as if he was memorizing her image, burning it into his mind as if it would be the last time he would see her.

Despite everything that had happened, and what was to happened, she stayed at his side, never leaving once. Even with her new found memories, she chose to leave it behind to be with him. And it was because of that, that he needed to erase the existence of the dragon from this land. To put her past to rest, so they could start a new life together.

Bard knew he could no longer hide the feelings he held for her. It was something stronger than he could have ever first imagined. It was always Sylwen that laid at the back of his mind, somehow it was her that he thought of before he fell asleep at night. Her shimmering ginger hair, and emerald jewel eyes, leaving a lasting impression on his soul that he now swore to never let go of. He had allowed himself to be at peace with his own past, and was able to fall in love with her.

Without another thought, his hand reached out, grabbing her own as he pulled her tightly against him. His arm slid around her waist, securing her spot as he gazed down at her. He watched as her pale cheeks flushed with color, her green eyes sparkling in surprise at his sudden actions.

_He loved her._

And finally, their lips met for the first time. Sylwen could feel the plea behind his actions, the worry and the desperation. But above all else, his love.  
>At that moment, nothing mattered to her; Not his imminent leaving, nor the threat of the dragon that loomed ever close. All that mattered to her in that moment, was that she was so hopelessly in love with that man and he just as much to her.<p>

But all good things must come to an eventual end.

And so, just as quickly as the kiss had come upon her, it ended as Bard parted, his gaze boring into hers though his grip never faltered once.

"I need you to stay here. Promise me you won't leave this house." Bard breathed out, his gaze searching hers desperately, pleading silently with her that she would stay put and out of dangers way.

Sylwen opened her eyes as she looked at him, her heart still hammering against her rib cage. She was hesitant to let him leave, but she couldn't bring herself to argue back against the look on his face. And deep down she knew she was no match against the might of a dragon.  
>"Alright.." She agreed reluctantly, slowly lifting her hands as she placed her palms against his cheeks, brushing her thumbs against his skin. "Promise me you'll come back." She whispered in exchange.<p>

Bard felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest, closing his eyes as he focused on her gentle touch. "I promise." He whispered, before giving her one last chaste kiss, unwillingly leaving her side and ushering Bain out of the house as they quickly disappeared into the darkening night.

The silence hung heavily upon the household as Sylwen stood there, a finger brushing against her lips before she swallowed hard, cupping her hands against her chest. "Be safe.." She whispered, trying to ignore the unpleasant twisting in the bottom of her gut.

Something was going to go terribly wrong..

* * *

><p>Smaug launched himself through the wall without a thought, the rubble landing around him in heaps, his tail swishing angrily. Landing on the ground with an echoing thud, his gaze searched the room for the thief, bright with fury.<p>

_"YOU _think you can deceive _ME, _barrel rider!_"_ He sneered, his eyes narrowed as he glanced around. He turned his body around, his eyes set on the pile of stones that laid on the ground. "You have come from Laketown." He observed, his eyes narrowing slightly as the pieces began to fit together. "_She _brought you here, didn't she?"

He could smell the elven woman on the thief when he entered the mountain. That faint aroma that lingered and mixed with the thief's clothing. It was _hers! _His eyes burned brightly, wanting to drown that all to familiar scent in flames, but it clung to his senses. A constant reminder. His eyes burned brightly.

"This is some, sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves, that damned elf and those tub-trading lakemen!" He growled, fury building in his chest. "Those sniveling cowards. With their long bows and black arrows!"

Bilbo peered from underneath the fallen tapestry, his heart hammering against his rib cage, listening as Smaug continued to ramble on. Fear struck at his being, an image of Sylwen and her emerald jewel like eyes flashed in his mind.

"She must be there..." Smaug snarled, glancing around the empty hall once more before turning his back on it. "Perhaps it is time I pay them a visit!" He snarled, not waiting as he turned around, aiming for the exit.

"This isn't her fault!" Bilbo spoke up, as the panic welled in his chest. "Wait! You cannot go to Laketown!" Bilbo called out desperately, scrambling from under the fallen tapestry.

Smaug stopped, his eyes flashing with sinister intentions. "You care about them, do you?" His voice rumbled out, turning his head as he came face to face with the thief. "Good! Then you can watch them die!" Smaug snarled, turning once more as he pushed himself towards the entrance of the mountain.

"Here! You witless worm!" The voice rung out, echoing in the hall with heavy intent, stopping the dragon in his tracks. His eyes narrowing, the anger almost blinding him as he turned around.

"You.."

Thorin stood defiantly atop the rocks, his hand wrapped around the chain as he watched Smaug turn around. "I am taking back what you stole!"

Smaug slowly walked towards the Dwarf, the heat building in his chest. "You, will take nothing from me, _Dwarf._" He left the heavy emphasis on his words hanging in the air for a moment. "_I_ laid low your warriors of old. _I_ instill terror in the hearts of men." He slowly raised himself up to the Dwarf's level, his eyes burning into the small figure. "_I_ am King Under The Mountain."

Thorin didn't flinch though. "This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. We will have our revenge." He shouted, yanking the chain as the bolt came out, the other Dwarves beginning to yank on their end as the rocks began to tumble from around the statue. Grabbing a hold of the chain, Thorin swung off.

Smaug took a step back, the shimmer of gold breaking through the dull stones. Beneath it all, was a golden statue of a Dwarf. His eyes sat on the golden shine, mesmerized by it. It wasn't long before the gold began to distort, startling him as the statue before him began to melt away.

Those dammed Dwarves, this was their plan all along! Right before his eyes, the statue began to collapse into a pool of molten gold, pooling at his feet. Falling back into the river of liquid gold, he shut his eyes to protect them. Those Dwarves, if they hadn't signed their death wish before hand, they sure had now.

Did they honestly think that this would hurt him? _HE _was a Fire Drake from the north! He had been through hotter situations. It could present a problem if the gold set although.

Pushing through the liquid, Smaug burst through once again, pushing blindly through the hall. "Revenge?!" He roared angrily, not bothering to look back. "Revenge?! _I _will show you revenge!" His voice echoed through the hall, shaking the very walls. He broke through the entrance that he had once blocked off, pushing himself into the air as his body gave a shake before he spread his wings, the gold flaking off his body as it fell into the air. He set his sights on Laketown in the distance, his eyes narrowing slightly as an image of his elf flitted through his brain. "We will see each other soon.." He growled.

Speckles of gold sparkled against the darkened sky, as Bilbo caught a hold of the dragon aiming for Laketown. Horror and guilt filled him down to his very soul; at the lives that would be sacrificed due to their failure..

"What have we done.." The words slipped past his lips as he felt nothing but helplessness at that very second.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Also if ya'll want, you can follow my twitter and/or facebook. The links are in my profile!


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **Weww a new chapter! Its been like, weeks! First of all, THAT MOVIE WAS AMAZING. Second, **THAT MOVIE WAS AMAZING!** Alright, now that I got that out of my system. To those who haven't seen it, I suggest you go see it ASAP. YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED. On another note, the chapters following this one will be getting into Battle Of The Five Armies storyline, so there will be spoilers for those of who you haven't seen it yet.  
>Just a prewarning, that movie will tear your heart out. I watched it 3 times within the first 5 days of release. And honestly, I don't think I can do it again. I all but broke down last I saw it XD<br>But ugh, it was so great. I could go on all day about how amazing that movie was. But alas I cannot, so here you are!  
>PS. This may seem a little rushed, but I am super shitty at fight scenes, forgive me! And enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p>As the time continued to tick on, Kili's condition only worsened and Bofur still hadn't returned with the herbs they needed for the wound. Sylwen wrung her hands as she sat at the table, glancing at the door every few minutes.<p>

Bard and Bain were out there somewhere and the dragon could drop onto Laketown at any given moment he so wished. She felt so helpless sitting there, unable to do anything for either party involved. The churning in her stomach never settled, leaving her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She could only hope that the Dwarves succeeded in what they had set out to do.

Kill the beast.

So why did she feel so uneasy about it happening?

"You going to be alright?" A voice came from her left, Sylwen glancing up to find Lucy standing beside her. Offering the best smile she could muster, she nodded once. "For the most part." She laughed softly, standing up as she glanced over at Kili.

"His condition is worsening." Sylwen stood up, letting her hands fall to her sides finally. "Bofur needs to hurry." She ran a hand through her hair. "Valar I should have went with them." She continued on, looking towards the door.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, taking Sylwen's hands in hers as she squeezed them tightly. "Hey. Calm down, Bard will be fine. He's not going to die when he has so much to live for. He has his children. He has you." She reminded her. "He's going to come back." Lucy reassured her.

Sylwen let her words sink in, taking a shaky breath before letting herself relax a little bit. "Yeah.." She nodded in agreement, pressing her lips together.

The door to the house suddenly swung open, Sylwen's head snapping up as Bain rushed into the safety of the house, the door shutting behind him.

"Bain!" Sylwen rushed over to his side, making sure he was alright and unharmed. "What happened? Where's your father?" She asked urgently, gaze scanning his face.

Bain struggled to catch his breath after the run home, looking up at Sylwen. "I don't know. We got separated when the guards came after us." He told her, shaking his head.

Sylwen felt her throat tighten, her eyes darting to the wall where his great yew bow laid hung. "I have to go find him." She said, standing up straight as she made for the wall where his bow hung.

"You can't leave us!" The voice cut through the house, Sylwen stopping in her tracks as she stood there. She felt the small hand grasp onto hers, turning her gaze to look down at Tilda as she gazed up at her pleadingly. "Please don't go. Stay here."

Sylwen pressed her lips together as she looked down at Tilda. Her gaze lifted, scanning past Bain and Sigrid, both staring at her, the unvoiced plea in their eyes. "Alright." She spoke finally, kneeling down onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around Tilda. "I won't go anywhere." She whispered, hugging her tightly.

The peace wasn't long lived though when the sound of the roof began to creak, alerting the group inside as all eyes turned to the roof. Something was wrong.

Sylwen picked up Tilda, ushering her back towards where Sigrid and Bain were.

"Syl?" Tilda spoke up, fear stricken as she clung to her arm tightly.

"It'll be alright." She hushed her, keeping the kids behind her. It wasn't but a few moments later that the door flung open, an Orc standing in the doorway.

Oin was quick to react, throwing the few bowls he had in hand at the Orc, knocking it back. Unfortunately, there was more where that came from.

Sigrid's scream rung in her ears as two more Orc's broke through the roof of the house, littering dust and debris onto the floor.

Sylwen barely had a chance to react when the Orc rushed at her, kicking out a foot as she knocked out his feet from under her, pushing the children towards the table. "Get under the table!" She ushered them, Bain shoving back the bench into an Orc behind her.

Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, panic overwhelming her being as she struggled to fight the fear that began to immobilize her entire body. She had never seen Orc's in her entire life, so why was she so terrified of them?

More Orc's began to rain through the roof, the house soon becoming overfilled with them as Sylwen struggled to keep her body moving. The girl's screams caught her attention, whipping her head around as she watched the Orc flip the table, lifting his sword for the blow.

Her body reacted on its own, grabbing the knife from the kitchen counter as she jammed it into the back of the Orc's neck, black blood gushing out of its wound as it screeched in pain, flailing to remove the knife. Twisting it around harshly, Sylwen let it go as the Orc fell to the ground, dead.

It was then another figure appeared in the doorway, cutting down the Orc that was in the doorway. Sylwen's head snapped up, her gaze landing on the red haired elf that stepped into the house, watching as she assessed the situation quickly before taking action.

"Sylwen!" Tilda cried out, snapping her out of her thoughts as she grabbed Bain, tugging him down with his sisters. "Stay with them!" She yelled over the noise in the house, pushing the table back up as she looked around.

Another blonde elf dropped through the roof, his blue gaze lingering on her for a moment before taking out the Orc next to him.

"Sylwen!" She heard Lucy's cry as she looked up, seeing her friend cornered, eyes wide with fear. Her gaze darted to the bow and arrows on the wall, hopping over the fallen bench as she grabbed her bow, sliding an arrow out of its quiver before taking aim.

She pulled together every fiber of experience she could remember into that single shot before letting it go, the arrow piercing the Orc's head as it fell to the ground dead.

With the addition of the two new elves, it wasn't long before the house was cleared of the Orc's, Sylwen's mind still trying to catch up with everything that happened. She took a shaky step backwards, leaning against the wall as she tried to regain her breath.

Her mind did not remember, but it was something her body would never forget.

Kili laid on the floor, struggling as his cries of pain only grew louder. The more he moved, the more the poison sped through his body.

"You killed them all.." Bain stood up, gazing around at the scattered bodies of the Orc's.

"There are others." The blonde elf replied, sheathing his swords as he looked at the other. "Tauriel. Come." He spoke up, heading for the door.

"We're loosing him!" Oin exclaimed, looking at Fili desperately.

Sylwen watched the scene before her, Tauriel looked torn between leaving or staying. She followed her gaze, which lingered on Kili. It didn't take long for her to make sense of it.

_Love._

"Tauriel." The male elf said once more before disappearing from the doorway. Tauriel lingered for a moment before moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Sylwen called out, stepping up as she rushed to the door. "You cannot leave!" She pleaded her.

Tauriel stopped in the doorway, looking at the young elf. She did not recall ever seeing her before, though she had to wonder what she was doing here. Upon closer inspection, the realizing dawned on her. "You're only half elven.." She whispered.

Sylwen opened her mouth to say something when she heard the sound of footsteps, Tauriel stepping out as she grasped her blades, pausing though when the Dwarf came rushing up the stairs.

"Athelas." She whispered, taking the herbs from the Dwarves hands as she held them tightly in her grip. "Athelas.."

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked, clearly confused about where she came from and what was going on.

Tauriel glanced into the house at Kili before back down at the Dwarf. "I'm going to save him.." She murmured softly.

* * *

><p>"Tauriel." Sylwen pulled her aside as Sigrid gathered what was needed. "I need to leave. There's someone out there, that I need to find." She told her desperately. "Can you protect the children, please." She begged her.<p>

Tauriel looked down at the girl, not even knowing her name but as she looked her in the eyes, she could tell that they both had someone they cared deeply about. Despite not knowing each other, they both had much in common. "Of course." Tauriel nodded. "I will make sure they come to no harm." She swore to her.

Sylwen let out a breath of air, feeling the weight lift off her chest as she nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, grabbing her coat as she threw it onto her shoulders.

"Sylwen don't go!" Tilda pleaded her as she saw her getting ready to leave.

Sylwen turned around, kneeling in front of the girl as she smiled softly. "Tauriel is going to protect you alright? I'm going to find your father and make sure he's safe. I promise nothing will happen to us." She told her, kissing her forehead softly.

Tilda looked up at her with teary eyes, hugging her tightly. "Promise?" She asked her weakly.

Sylwen nodded, wrapping her arms around her. "I promise." She reassured her, standing up as she lifted Bard's bow off the wall before quickly slipping out of the house.

* * *

><p>When she left the house, the town had been quiet. The night air still, but as more sounds echoed from the mountain, people began to rise, panicking.<p>

The dragon was coming.

Sylwen rushed through the towns docks, looking for any sign of Bard or where he could have been taken. "Bard!" She called, looking around as more and more people began to filter out of their houses, beginning to evacuate the city.

Sylwen found her way onto the roofs of the town, her gaze scanning through the docks as she couldn't see Bard anywhere. Her chest tightened, heartbeat irregular. She felt like she was running out of time.

She was afraid. Afraid of what she might remember. Afraid that whatever lay in her memories would drive her from Bard.

The sound of rocks crumbling echoed from the distance, Sylwen feeling her body tense as she stopped on a roof, head slowly turning towards the mountain. She watched as the dragon took to the skies, golden entrails dripping from his body as it sparkled against the dark sky.

"_Smaug.."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I kinda plowed through it to finish up DoS. The following chapters will be more thought out and thorough. Also! Expect a Christmas special coming this week. I've got it all written out and ready to go. Its my Christmas gift to ya'll for following me through this story!<p>

I also have twitter and facebook if you'd like to follow me for more updates. Link's are in my profile. Don't forget to review and follow! I always love reading your guys' reviews! *hands out cookies to everyone*


	19. Merry Christmas from Sylwen and Family!

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone's getting what they wanted and having a safe and happy holiday. I'm sitting at home with my cat and writing, but I'm totally okay with that XD  
>So since I couldn't find another way to wish everyone a merry Christmas, I wrote this instead! I actually struggled a bit trying to stay in the 3rd Age with this story and fitting the Christmas theme into it as well. But hopefully it all fits and works out, and ya'll enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>Brown eyes turned to the gray sky, watching as the snow flakes falling gently from the sky and blanketing the earth below.<p>

Holding out a hand, Bard watched as a snowflake settled into the bed of his palm, almost instantly melting into nothing.

An uneasy feeling began to wash over him, watching how easily something could be lost to him, his mind immediately thinking of Sylwen.

Glancing up from his current distraction, he came to realize that she was no where in sight.

"Sylwen?" He called, turning around once as his chest began to tighten when he didn't see her anywhere in the immediate vicinity.

Sylwen looked around quietly as she watched the small frozen flakes of snow fall gently around her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen snow; The closest she could think was back when she had been in Dale. But even that was just a faint memory by now.

"Sylwen?"

She heard the faint voice call out to her, glancing over her shoulder as she hadn't realized she had wandered away. "Over here!" She called, gaze drifting around as she took in the scenery before her.

Bard followed the voice as the snow piled around them like a soft blanket. He soon found her standing within the trees, completely still and gaze focused in front of her. He stopped there for a few moments, watching her quietly before he smiled softly.

It seemed like it didn't matter what she did, or which situation he found themselves in, it was just something about her that fit in with the beauty of nature around her. The snowflakes settled on her ginger hair, making it seem as if they had an unnatural sparkle to her luscious locks.

"Sylwen?"

She seemed to snap out her thoughts, turning around as their eyes met. He felt the tension leave his body all at once, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "I was wondering where you wandered off to." He said, chuckling softly as he walked over to her.

Sylwen laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. "Sorry, I was just so mesmerized by the snow I kind of just, wandered." She admitted bashfully, letting out a breath of air as it fogged in the air before her.

"Its been awhile huh?" He asked, noting that they had been out here for a few hours already, taking her hands between his own as he rubbed them together. "You're freezing." He said with a light chuckle.

Sylwen felt the heat trickle to her cheeks, a small smile crossing her lips as she felt the warmth radiating from his hands, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "You worry so much for me.." She said softly, leaning into his touch as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against their hands. "And I'm grateful for that." She lifted her gaze to his, shaking her head. "I don't know what I can do to ever repay you Bard.." She murmured softly.

Bard looked down at her, watching as her green eyes seemed to glisten in the daylight. He shook his head once. "You don't have to." He replied finally, removing his hands from hers as he replaced them on her cheeks, his thumb gently ghosting across her skin. "You being here is enough." He spoke softly, before leaning down as he capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Syl?" The small voice caught her attention, Sylwen cursing under her breath as she slipped up and poked her finger with the needle. Quickly covering her current project, she turned around to look at Tilda with a small smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Til." Sylwen replied, cupping her wounded thumb in her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

Tilda seemed to have something on her mind as she sat on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth for a few moments.  
>"You...you aren't going anywhere right?" She asked finally, looking up at her with her bright blue eyes.<p>

To say the least, Sylwen was caught off guard by the question. "What would give you the idea that I was going anywhere?" She asked, turning to face the youngest as she gently brushed some hair from the child's face.

Tilda shifted a bit on the bed. "Cause Da is really happy." She stated finally. "Since you came, he's been happy. I can tell. Like he was happy when Ma was around. So, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with us cause I really like you, and Bain and Sigrid do as well. And it'll make Da really happy. Please Sylwen, promise you won't leave?" She asked, staring up at the woman.

Sylwen felt moved by the girls plead, feeling the warm tears building up in her eyes as she couldn't help but smile.

_Home. _This was her home now. She could feel it more now than ever.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sylwen told her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I promise I won't leave. Nor do I want to Tilda." She whispered softly, feeling her return the hug as her small arms wrapped around her waist. "I love being here. I love you, and Bain and Sigrid." She reassured her, running her hands through her silky brown hair. "And nothings going to ever change that."

Tilda pulled back a bit as she looked up at her once again. "And Da? Do you love him too?" She asked eagerly, the curiosity shimmering in her eyes.

Sylwen couldn't help but laugh softly, tapping her finger on her nose. "Of course silly. I love you all." She told her.

A grin split across Tilda's face, falling against Sylwen once again as she hugged her tightly.

Sylwen returned the hug, resting her chin atop her head as she shut her eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of protection wash over her. These children, this entire family. They were just someone who saved her life and gave her a home, they were her family now. And dammed be she if she were to let anything happen to them.

Bard stepped into the bedroom, his gaze falling upon the scene as he felt a small smile tug at his lips. Tilda clung to Sylwen as a duckling would follow its mother around. It was true enough, he missed his wife dearly. He always would, but fate had met them and Sylwen was brought to him and he couldn't quite imagine his life anyway else as it was right now.

"Tilda, your sister needs your help in the kitchen." He spoke up finally, alerting the two females of his presence.

Tilda glanced up at her father, though albeit reluctantly, she let go of Sylwen and slid off the bed. "Kay." She said, glancing back at Sylwen once more before shuffling into the kitchen.

Bard patted her head as she passed, chuckling softly before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Sylwen. "She really likes you." He said, looking over at her.

Sylwen smiled softly as she looked up at Bard. "I love her as if she were my own." She said softly, glancing down as she brushed her fingertips across his fingers. "I'm not trying to replace your wife Bard.." She said softly.

Bard watched her for a moment. It was clear she was struggling still to fit in, but not feel like shes trying to replace his wife and the children's mother.

"You aren't." He told her, sliding his hand against hers as their fingers laced together. "No one could ever replace her." He said, making her look up at him. "But no one could ever replace you either." He told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "You are your own person. I know that, the kids know that as well."

Sylwen kept her gaze downcast, her grip tightening on his hand slightly.

"Sigrid may have been a tough cookie to crack, but she has her mothers stubborn streak. She knows now though that you're not replacing her, and that you're staying here. We all love you Sylwen. You just need to let the guilt go."

Her green eyes finally lifted to meet his deep brown ones, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she smiled softly. "You really are too good to me." She whispered softly.

Bard couldn't help but chuckle enough. "And you my dear, are too hard on yourself. Someone's gotta make up for the latter don't they?" He said, sitting back once again as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sylwen couldn't help but laugh softly as she smacked his shoulder, causing him to laugh at her reaction. Her stomach did somersaults at the sound, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Than you." She whispered softly.

Bard wrapped his arms around her without question, burying his hand into her long ginger hair. "There's no need for thanks." He reminded her, resting his chin on the curve of her shoulder as he held her tightly.

Perhaps it was fate that took his wife from him, but he felt it was also fate that he were to have found Sylwen that day on the lake as well.

* * *

><p>When Sigrid awoke the next morning, upon entering the kitchen she was surprised to find Sylwen at the kitchen table, asleep. Beside her lay 4 boxes, wrapped in parchment paper with their names on it. Sigrid stepped over to the sleeping elf, shaking her shoulder gently. "Sylwen?"<p>

The ginger haired woman stirred a bit from her sleep, her emerald green eyes fluttering open as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Huh?" She looked over at Sigrid, who looked down at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"What were you doing sleeping at the table?" Sigrid asked, sitting down beside her as she glanced at the boxes, which ranged in size.

Sylwen followed her gaze to the boxes beside her, sitting up straight. "Oh!" She panicked, looking around. She had stayed up a little later than normal, finishing up her projects and packaging them. "I was going to make breakfast for everyone, and I fell asleep." She said, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Breakfast? Syl, are you feeling alright?" She asked, reaching over as she placed the back of her palm against her forehead.

Sylwen was caught off guard by the gesture, feeling a small smile cross her lips as her cheeks warmed slightly from embarrassment. "No no, I'm fine. Its just something my mother and I used to do when I was young." She shook her head as she tried her best to explain. "It was near the end of the year, she'd decorate the house and we'd exchange gifts. We never really gave it a name, but it was something between just the two of us. I haven't done it in years, and I suppose this is sort of a thank you to you guys as well. For everything." She laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sylwen, how many times have I said there's no need for thanks?"

The voice startled her as she turned around, watching as Bard walked into the kitchen, his graying hair a little haywire, causing her to laugh softly. "At least once more." She said, standing up as she walked over to him, standing up on her tiptoes as she fixes his hair a bit. "But I wanted to do this. One last time, and then you won't hear about it again. I promise." She told him.

Bard watched her fuss over him, the smile on his lips never betraying his emotions as he kissed her forehead once. "Alright. One last time." He told her, before looking over at Sigrid. "Go wake Tilda and Bain." He told her.

Sigrid couldn't help but smile softly, witnessing first hand just what Tilda was always going on about. Their father, really was happy. Happier than she had seen him in a long time. "Yes father." She replied, standing up as she headed to her siblings beds to wake them.

"Do we get to open them now?" Tilda bounced in her seat, watching Sylwen as she gathered the empty plates from the table.

Sylwen laughed softly, balancing the plates on her hand. "Right away Tilda, be patient." She said, returning the dishes to the kitchen. In all honesty, she was a bit nervous to reveal them to her. She had hand made all of them, despite being fairly certain she had never actually crafted anything in her entire life.

Returning to the kitchen, she picked up the four boxes and set them on the table. Fidgeting a bit, Sylwen picked off Tilda's box from the top, handing it to the girl. "For the most eager of them." She laughed softly, watching as the girl tore into it to reveal a brand new stuffed doll with soft wavy red locks.

Tilda gasped as she held up the doll, grinning as she looked at Sylwen. "It looks like you!" She exclaimed, hugging to close to her before hopping off the chair, running to her side as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

Sylwen felt the grin stretch across her face, picking the girl up as she hugged her tightly, feeling the small arms wrap around her neck. "This way I'll always be with you even when I have to leave for a bit." She said, smiling.

Bard felt his chest swell with pride as he watched the two, cupping his hands in front of him as he struggled to hide the smile that broke out on his face. It was like no matter what she did, he found himself falling even more deeply in love with her than he first imagined.

Sylwen set down Tilda as she wiggled into the seat beside her, stroking the dolls hair. Setting onto the next gift, she handed Sigrid the slightly more bigger box. "I'm sorry if its not the best fit, but I tried to gauge from observing." She explained nervously, twirling her finger around a strand of her hair as she watched Sigrid open the box. Out she pulled was a beautiful new dress, made with a soft green fabric with branches stemming across it.

"Oh it's beautiful." Sigrid whispered, holding it up against her as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. Sylwen did all of this for them, even after she had been so cold to her in the beginning. Just as Tilda had done, the emotions getting the better of her as she rushed to Sylwen and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much.."

Sylwen fought back her own tears as she hugged Sigrid tightly, just glad that everyone was loving their gifts as much as she had loved making them. "I'm so glad you like it." She whispered, running her fingers through her soft blonde locks.

Sigrid pulled away, rubbing her eyes as she choked out a laugh. "Of course I do!"

Sylwen couldn't help but grin, as Sigrid returned to her seat, handing over the next box which was marked as Bain's. "Now I'm a bit better at choosing things for girls, so it may not be as great as I hoped it would." She admitted.

Bain only laughed a bit as he tore open the paper. "I'm sure it'll be awesome." He grinned, opening the box as he found a deep blue scarf, unraveling it as he found nestled inside, a hand crafted dagger. "Woah." He picked it up, unsheathing it as he stared at it.

"The scarf I made myself, but I felt like it wasn't enough so I bought you the dagger to go along with it." Sylwen smiled. "That way you can protect your sisters while your father and I aren't around." She told him.

Bain slid the dagger back into the sheath, before wrapping the scarf around his neck. "It's warm." He said, nuzzling into it a bit before looking up at her. "Thanks Sylwen."

Sylwen couldn't help but laugh, reaching over as she ruffled his hair a bit. "You're welcome kiddo." She said, before looking down at the final box on the table, taking a breath before sliding it over to Bard.

"No speech this time?" Bard asked curiously, watching as her cheeks turned red.

"I-I thought about it but I couldn't really put anything into words." She said, fidgeting a bit as he began to open the box. Sylwen watched in anticipation as he pulled out a pair of rabbit skin gloves. They were similar to those he already had, but she had sewn on a cover that he could pull up over his fingers to save them from the cold.

Bard couldn't help but smile, sliding them onto his hands as he wiggled his fingers. "You really are amazing you know that?" He asked, looking over at her. "Not alot of people would go to such lengths.."

Sylwen brushed her hair over her shoulder as she laughed softly. "Well for the ones you love, no lengths are too great." She admitted, receiving a small laugh in return.

* * *

><p>Upon walking into her bedroom, Lucy immediately noticed something different. Stopping in the doorway, she stared at the picture frame that laid on her bed. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked around the house.<p>

Alfrid wasn't home. So who put it there?

Walking over to her bed, she picked up the picture and turned it over. What she found almost made her drop the picture. It was her mother. A picture of her mother. She was sure she had only ever seen a picture of her once in her lifetime, and that had been when she was still young.

So where did this come from?

Running her fingers across the painting, she could feel the smooth strokes that had been put in when it was made. She had never seen the resemblance between her and her mother, but as she gazed at the photo now, she realized it now.

"It was the last photo of your mother before she died. I thought you ought to have it." A voice came from behind her, startling her a bit as she turned around to see Alfrid standing in the doorway.

"You had this?" She asked, more than a little surprised. Lucy couldn't recall a time Alfrid ever actually spoke of her mother, so hearing the words come from his mouth was a little surprising, to say the least.

Alfrid shifted a bit in the doorway, unused to having this long of a conversation with his daughter without one of them raising their voice or throwing something. "Yeah. Just keep it, its what your mother would have wanted." He offered awkwardly, feeling a bit uneasy as he gave a wave of his hand before retreating from her bedroom door and out of sight.

Lucy stood there for a few extra moments, gazing at the spot her father stood seconds ago before shifting her gaze back down at the picture. She guessed even Alfrid had his own reasons for doing what he did. Even though, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him for turning his back on her when she needed him the most. No child should feel shunned by the only parent they had left.

Alfrid made his choice and they both knew that he would now live with the consequences of that choice for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Bard sat at the table as he watched his children flock around Sylwen, Tilda sitting in her lap, Sigrid and Bain sitting on the bed with her as Sylwen recalled old stories of her childhood. They were all so intrigued by her tales. A small smile played on his lips, listening to her words as he felt himself relax a bit.<p>

The day quickly turned to afternoon and neared evening, Sigrid parting from the group as she began to prepare dinner for the family. Bard excused himself as he stepped outside, feeling the chilled air nip at his exposed skin. Leaning against the railing, he looked up at the sky.

"Valar, what did I ever to do deserve this?" He whispered quietly. His children were safe and happy, Sylwen stayed loyally at his side without question, even giving him her love. Despite everything, he felt as if his life couldn't get any better than this. This, was what he wanted. He was happy.

"Bard?"

Sylwen's soft voice reached his ears, so lost in thoughts he hadn't even heard the door open behind him. Glancing back over his shoulder, his gaze settled upon her as he smiled softly. "Hey you." He greeted quietly.

Sylwen felt the smile that stretched across her lips at the sight of his own smile. "What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously, stepping in beside him as she leaned against the railing, tilting her head up as she looked at him.

Bard watched her, lifting a hand as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Appreciating the small things in life." He replied with a quiet chuckle.

Sylwen felt her cheeks warm, leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes. "I..didn't give you you're entire gift yet." She said after a few moments, opening her eyes again as she gazed up at him.

Bard raised an eyebrow curiously as he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "There is no more that you could give me that you already have." He told her softly.

Sylwen shook her head as she stood up straight, lifting her hands as she cupped them around his hand, squeezing it tightly. "There is." She spoke softly, his gaze boring into her own as she took a deep breath.

It had taken her awhile to piece together what she was meant to do, but as the pieces began to fall into place, she realized what she needed to do.

"My Elven blood..." Sylwen chose her words carefully at this point, wanting to make sure she said what she meant. "Bard..." Pressing her lips together, she swallowed once before continuing. "I don't know entirely what happened in my past, but after meeting you and being here, I care not about what happened or what I've forgotten. Nothing makes more sense to me than being here with you, and the children. I couldn't imagine my life anyway else rather than this. Right here." Her heartbeat hammered in her eardrums. "_Melon le." _She spoke in Elvish, seeing the confusing sweep across her face, causing her to laugh softly.

"I love you." She repeated in his language. Sliding her hands from around his, Sylwen lifted her hands as she placed them on his cheeks. "I choose to cast away my Elven blood and live the path of that of a mortal."

Her words came out like a whisper on the wind, but Bard heard everyone that left her mouth. And with those words, came the overwhelming emotions that hit him soon afterwards. A quiet chuckle left his lips. "And here I thought I couldn't fall anymore in love with you than I already was." Bard whispered, cupping her face in his hands as he brought her into a kiss.

Sylwen felt her heart burst in her chest, feeling all the emotions portrayed through that one kiss that he couldn't put into words, and she returned it with just as much, her arms wrapping around her neck as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you Sylwen." Bard whispered against her soft lips.

"And I you." She murmured back.

This is where she was now, and this is where she was to stay.


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **Another Christmas gift for ya'll! Getting into BOTFA now :D So excited!

* * *

><p>Tauriel watched as the horizon light up in flames, pressing her lips together. They could waste no more time here.<p>

"We have no time. We must leave." She turned back into the house, picking up Tilda's doll as she handed it to her, Sigrid slipping the small girl into her coat.

"Get him up." Oin said, gathering their belongings.

"Cmon, brother." Fili complied, helping Kili to his feet but he only shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. I can walk." Kili grumbled, pulling on his coat with slight difficulties.

"We aren't leaving. Not without our father and Sylwen." Bain spoke up, stepping in behind the elf.

Tauriel let out a sigh as she stood up straight. "If you stay, you're sisters will die." She stated, finding no use in hiding the threats. "I made a promise to her that I'd keep you safe, and to do that we need to leave now." She told him, turning around as she looked at the boy.

"She's right Bain." Lucy said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him.

Bain offered no other resistance after that, everyone gathering what they needed before they all piled into the boat that laid downstairs.

* * *

><p>The entire building had quickly evacuated, leaving Bard locked in his cell as the panic began to take over his being.<p>

"Open this door!" He yelled, in hopes someone was nearby that would hear him. Rattling the bars, his movements ceasing as he listened to the wind. The faint sound of wings flapping reached his ears before he caught sight of the shadow in the clouds.

His heart sunk into his chest at the sight of it, turning around as he moved to the other window, gaze scanning the horizon. That was when it hit, the fire illuminating the beast as it soared overhead, bringing its wrath upon Laketown..

* * *

><p>It didn't take the dragon but a few wing beats before it was upon Laketown, soaring overhead as Sylwen quickly ducked against a chimney, keeping out of sight. Her gaze followed him though, falling still on the rooftop as she watched Smaug circle around once before coming upon the town, setting an entire strip from one end to another, on fire.<p>

"Bard.." Sylwen had to remind herself, tearing her gaze away from the dragon as she pushed forward on the roofs, feeling the fear trickling down her spine.

Her memories were a mere tug of a string away, a string she was too scared to tug at, afraid of what it might reveal. When she met Bard, she felt as though her memories were a mere light in the distance that didn't seem to matter to her anymore..

And now they had come back to burn her.

* * *

><p>Lucy held tightly onto Bain's hand as the boat pushed through the waters, barely out of harms way as the Dragon swooped over head once again, emptying his fire onto the town once again.<p>

"Watch out!" Oin called, their boat colliding with another as the sound of coins fell into the water. Their boat just about tipped at the force of the far larger one, but Fili and Bofur maneuvered it enough to avoid sinking.

Lucy lifted her head only to find the master of the lake and Alfrid making way with the towns gold.

"Cowards!" She snarled, sickened by the act of the two. Alfrid's gaze caught hers once before he looked away, acting as if he hadn't even seen her, their boat pressing further into the water.

Bain squeezed her hand tightly. "It'll be alright." He told her, glancing around quietly for any sign of his father or Sylwen.

* * *

><p>Trying anything he could get his hands on in the cell, Bard struggled to break free, but nothing seemed to work and time most definitely wasn't on his side this night.<p>

There had to be something.

He looked at the wall, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to come up with any idea that would break him out. Bard then glanced down at the sheet on the bed, picking it up as he tore it down the middle.

There was boats outside in the canal, perhaps he could lasso one. The wall's were weak enough they could break with any extra force.

It took him but a few moments to wind the fabric around, tossing it out the window as he began to tie the ends together. Before he could even finish though, it caught on a passing boat and began to pull.

Tying the knot best he could, it was tugged out of his hands and yanked against the bars. Just as Bard had guessed, the wooden wall gave way and fell into the canal below, Bard stepping onto the edge as he glanced down, his gaze falling upon the master of the lake. Who happened to have been his unlucky catch of the day.

Disgust riddled his gut as he gazed upon the boat that was stock full of the towns gold and treasures. Of course he'd only save himself and the gold.

Pushing onward, Bard swung into the neighboring building, kicking the window in as he climbed inside.

Grabbing one of the bows off the wall, he gave it a quick flick before running his fingers across the twine.

"This will have to do." He said quietly to himself, pulling it over his shoulders as he grabbed the quiver full of arrows.

* * *

><p>The sky was alive with fire, burning brightly as it ate away at the wooden buildings surrounding her.<p>

It was like the firestorm all over again.

_Bard. _Sylwen needed to find him, and quick.

Hearing the echoing roar of the dragon above her, she dared not look up. Afraid of what she might find.

_..or remember._

The heat radiated off every surface surrounding her, feeling its warmth licking at her skin despite the chilly weather. Something about it felt familiar to her, only pushing her harder to find Bard.

_"There you are.." _

The voice sent tremors down her spine, the voice that stirred a thousand memories within her. Her gaze snapped upwards, searching for the dragon but her attention was drawn away when she heard the sound of wood breaking behind her.

Turning around, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "Bard!"

Bard's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, climbing from the roof as he looked at Sylwen, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" He said, voice strained as he rushed to her. "I told you to stay at home!"

Sylwen felt her throat tighten slightly as she shook her head. "I know, Bard. But I couldn't just leave you." She told him, taking his hands tightly. "The children are safe, Tauriel is with them. I promise they're okay." She told him.

Bard opened his mouth to say something but it never had a chance to come out, pushing Sylwen down onto the roof instead as the dragon swooped by the building they were on.

He knew they were there.

"We have to keep moving." He said, ushering her back up onto her feet. "Can you follow?" He asked her, looking down at her.

Sylwen nodded, gripping the handle of the bow that laid on her shoulder. "Of course." She said, swallowing hard.

Bard nodded once, taking the lead as he began to make his way across the rooftops, Sylwen following close behind.

* * *

><p>Bilbo stood on the mountain, his eyes locked on Laketown as he watched it burn, the Dragon hanging in the air above the town.<p>

"Poor souls.." Balin whispered quietly.

Bilbo felt the weight that laid on his shoulders; The guilt and remorse. At that very second, he was helpless. All the lives that would be lost due to their failure. And Sylwen..just what would become of her and Bard?

All the other Dwarves seemed to share the same guilt as the Hobbit did, all but one. He turned away from the image of the burning town, glancing down below the rock they were on. Thorin stood quietly at the edge, staring at the mountain.

Something was wrong already. Bilbo could feel it in his bones. The sickness was already beginning to takes its toll on him..

* * *

><p>"Stay close." Bard called to Sylwen, sliding down a roof as he landed on another, glancing over his shoulder once as he watched her follow his lead. But upon watching her, he noticed she seemed distracted, her gaze darting up at the sky every so often whenever the dragon would come too close.<p>

He pressed his lips together, reaching back as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him as he looked down at her. "Keep your eyes focused on me." He told her, his hand wrapped tightly around her own.

Sylwen's eyes widened slightly as Bard suddenly grabbed her, startling her out of whatever trance she had previously been in. Her heart leapt in her chest, feeling the warmth radiating off his hand before she nodded once. "Alright.." She whispered out in a shaky voice, locking her gaze with his deep chocolate ones.

Bard planted a kiss on her forehead before pushing through onto the bell tower, Sylwen close behind as they began to ascend to the top.

"Stay low." Bard told her as they reached the top, glancing around as it wasn't hard to find the dragon in the sky.

"Wait." Sylwen stood up, pulling the bow off her shoulder as she held it out to him. "I thought you might have wanted this instead." She offered to him.

Bard felt a smile twitch at his lips despite the situation, taking it from her. "Thank you." He whispered, to which she nodded in response before ducking out of sight as he had asked.

Discarding the quiver, Bard held the arrows in his hand, his gaze watching as the dragon flew through the air. Timing it just right, Bard dropped the arrows against the railing, jumping onto the edge as he pulled an arrow back and released it.

Sylwen heard the clang of the arrow hitting Smaug's chest as she watched it fall to the ground, offering no damage what so ever to the beast. She gripped onto the bow in her hands that she had traded from Bard, watching him carefully.

Jumping back to avoid falling, Bard watched as Smaug flew off without a glance back. The bell was loud in his ears, almost deafening as he looked up at it. Letting out a breath of air, he grabbed his knife and cut the rope, causing the bell to fall silent again.

He jumped onto the edge once again, pulling back and arrow and shooting it at the beast once again. To no avail, as it just ricocheted off its tough hide and was lost to the waters below.

He was running out of arrows, and time. He glanced back at Sylwen, who sat huddled in the corner. Bard pressed his lips into a thin line. Even so, he couldn't give up. Not while so much was riding on his shoulders..


	21. Chapter 20

Bain held onto Lucy's hands as the boat floated through the waters. She was clearly upset about her fathers actions, but she was putting on a tough act and pretending it didn't bother her.

Tauriel glanced ahead down the canal, her eyes peeled for any other boats that might crash into them again. The edges of the boat were already dangerously close to the water, being weighed down by the amount of bodies on board.

As the boat sailed through a crossroads, Bain glanced up as the bell tower caught his attention. And on it, was his father and Sylwen.

"Da!" He gaped, fear running down his spine as he watched his father do what he could.

Sigrid and Tilda's heads snapped up at the sound of their brothers voice, their eyes locking on their father.

"Da! Sylwen!" Tilda's terror filled cries rang into the night.

"He hit it!" Kili cried out, his heart leaping into his throat as he watched the arrow hit the dragon. "He hit the dragon!" He exclaimed, hope welling in his chest.

Tauriel watched as the arrow fell to the ground, the dragon continuing his destruction. "No.." She whispered out quietly.

"He did!" Kili pushed his belief. "He hit his mark! I saw!" He looked back at Tauriel before back up at the bowman.

Tauriel shook her head. "His arrows cannot pierce his hide." She told them sorrowfully. "I fear nothing will.."

Bain sat there as he listened to her words, his mind buzzing as he thought. There was one thing that could pierce the dragon..

Turning around in the boat, Bain caught sight of the statue in the middle of the town, and directly below it, the boat he had hidden the black arrow in.

Lucy watched Tauriel quietly, glancing up at the sky as the dragon soared overhead, her hand still wrapped tightly around Bain's. It was but a mere few moments later when Bain suddenly stood up, his hand pulling from hers as she looked at him. "Bain what are you doing?"

She didn't get an answer as he suddenly grabbed a fishing hook that hung overhead, swinging off the boat. Bofur and Fili tried to catch the fleeing child, but their reach was too short.

"What are you doing!?" Bofur called, though relieved to see the kid land safely on the docks.

"Bain!" Lucy cried, watching helplessly as Bain rushed down the docks and out of sight.

"Leave him!" Tauriel raised her voice, hushing the panicked residents of the boat. "We cannot go back." She whispered, as much as she didn't want to leave the child behind, she had to get the rest of the boat to safety.

Sigrid held onto Tilda tightly. "He'll be okay." She told her, hugging her sister as she forced herself to believe that the three of them would return to them safely. "They all will be."

* * *

><p>As much as Sylwen kept her concentration on watching Bard, her gaze would unwillingly flutter to the dragon whenever it would come to close to the tower. Her gaze watched as he fluidly soared through the sky, strong wings holding up him and powerful gaze set on the destruction of the town below him.<p>

Something about it, something about him..felt so familiar. It sent a tingling sensation down her spine as she felt the warmth of the flames reaching the sky.

Bard glanced down at Sylwen, who had been silent for a few minutes now, her gaze fixated on the dragon. He could see the light of the flames flickering in her emerald eyes. He quickly ducked down beside her, taking her face in his hands as he made her look at him. "Hey, stay focused." He told her, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks softly.

But as she gazed back at him, something stirred in the pit of Bard's stomach. Whatever happened in her past, it was clear to him now that Smaug had a large part in it. Though what scared him the most, was if he didn't end this soon, he was going to loose her.

Sylwen's eyes fluttered slightly as she gazed up at Bard, swallowing hard as she nodded. "Sorry.." She whispered, placing both hands against his own as she closed her eyes.

_Eru help me.._

Bard stood up once again, turning around as he reached for his arrows, pausing as his gaze landed upon the last one. His last shot.

Clenching his fist tightly, he grabbed it. Stepping onto the railing of the tower once again, he held his arrow at the ready, his gaze locked onto Smaug as he laid destruction upon Laketown. Once more, he pulled the arrow back and released it, only to watch it ricochet off the beasts wing and fall to the ground below.

Only this time, Smaug seemed to have noticed as he flew low, purposely hitting the edge of the tower. Not enough to break it, but enough to cause Bard to fall backwards onto the wooden floor of the tower.

"Bard!" Sylwen crawled over to his side, her eyes burning as she looked down at him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine.." He whispered, leaning himself up a bit as he watched Smaug wreak havoc. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it."

Sylwen shook her head, hugging his head gently as she placed her cheek against his hair. "Don't apologize." She murmured, closing her eyes as she tried to drone out of the sound of death that surrounded her. "You did all you could Bard, there's no need to apologize."

Before he could reply, the sound of footsteps rumbled up the stairs, Sylwen glancing up as she saw the black head of curly hair pop up.

"Dad!" Bain cried, finding his father and Sylwen at the top of the tower, his eyes desperate.

Bard whipped around at the sound, his blood running cold as he found his son. "Bain! What are you doing?" He scolded, desperation running through his voice. "Why didn't you leave! You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you!" Bain struggled to explain to his father, but he was quick to stop him once again.

"No!" Bard said, glancing back at the dragon as he felt hopeless. "Nothing can stop it now."

Lifting the black arrow into sight of his father and Sylwen, he let out a breath. "This might." He told them, seeing his father's eyes light up once again at the sight of it.

Bard looked at the black arrow that sat in his sons hand, feeling pride swell throughout him. He grasped the arrow, a small smile playing on his lips. "Bain, you go back." He leaned over, placing a hand on his cheek as Bain nodded in understanding. "You get out of here now." He told him.

Sylwen heard a growl echo in the air, looking up as she froze, watching as Smaug aimed straight for the tower. "Bard!"

Bain's eyes connected with the dragon as it aimed for them. "Dad!" He cried. The next thing he knew, the entire building shook with the force of the dragon's hit, breaking the tower into nothing but a few standing wooden logs, and successfully knocking him off the edge but he managed to hold on.

Bard sat up quickly as the dragon flew off, neither Sylwen or Bain in sight. Hearing his sons cry though, he quickly went to the edge, pulling him back onto more solid ground. "Sylwen!" He looked around, his heart pounding in his chest as he couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

><p>Sylwen had barely had a chance to react when Smaug hit the tower, the force of it knocking her off and straight into the cold waters below. It was almost instantaneously that the water clogged up all of her clothing, weighing her down in the water. Her breath was short as she struggled in the water, the ice temperature slowing her movements down.<p>

Shutting her eyes tightly, she pushed through the water when she finally hit the surface, blindly grasping for any solid surface until her hands hit the dock. Hoisting herself up, she laid there, her entire body shivering from the cold and damp clothes.

"Sylwen!"

She heard the desperate cry from the tower as she glanced up to where she saw Bard. "I'm okay!" She called up to him.

Bard heard her voice from below, his gaze snapping to where it came from as he found her sitting on the docks, completely soaked but otherwise alright.

It seemed their time was coming to an end though, when he heard the sound of the wooden houses crunching below an extreme weight. He grabbed the black arrow from Bain's hands, turning around and watching as the dragon landed amongst the town, his large head swiveling straight in his direction, their gazes locking.

"So _you_ are the one who took her." Smaug snarled, setting his sights upon the bowman that dared stand against him. He watched his feeble attempt to defend himself crumble before him as his bow hung in two pieces. "Now that is a pity." He taunted, stepping over the buildings as they crumbled beneath his weight. "What will you do now, _bowman_?" He heavily emphasized the last word.

"You are forsaken. No help will come." He barely even noticed the house fall beneath him, making his way toward the tower, purposely dragging it out. "I will take back that of which is mine." He hissed, possession and greed shining brightly in his eyes.

Bard glanced down, his gaze scanning for Sylwen but she was no where to be found. The panic rose in his chest when he couldn't find her, his gaze snapping back to the dragon once again.

Smaug almost hummed as he watched his prey struggle. "Is that your child?" He mused, his tongue flicking out of his mouth. He took great pleasure in the fear stricken look on the bowman's face. "You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!"

Bard turned around, formulating a plan before he jammed the end of bow into the wooden poles, crafting himself something that would at least hold.

Bain finally stood up, looking at his father as no words were exchanged between them but both knew what had to be done. Latching the black arrow to the twine, the neck of it rested on Bain's shoulder, Bard pulling it as far back as he could muster.

"Tell me, _wretch_." Smaug continued, a growl rumbling in his chest. "Was she worth it?"

Bard steadied the arrow as he kept his gaze on Smaug, the fire from the houses illuminating his belly as the dragon raised himself up. And there amongst the darkened scales, was his mark.

The tales were true! He almost smiled in relief. There was still a chance.

"Now, you have nothing left, but your death!" Smaug roared, growing tired of toying with him as he charged forward, fully intent on ending the line of those pesky bowmen and their black arrows.

Bain nervously glanced over his shoulder at the charging dragon, swallowing hard.

"Bain, look at me. You look at me." Bard spoke gently, returning his sons attention back to him. He had but a few moments. "A little to your left.." He said, Bain adjusting his position as Bard held the arrow in place.

Then, he let it go.

* * *

><p>Sylwen heard Smaug's voice rumble through the air as she made her way through the nearby house, managing to find one that wasn't completely on fire. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest, peeling off her sodden clothes as she took the few pieces of dried and non-charred clothes within the house.<p>

She tried to drone out the sound of his voice, but she found it hard to do so as Smaug spoke of her.

"Bard.." She whispered quietly, trying to remind herself of what was really important at that time. Pulling on the dry coat, she wrung her hair out as best she could before quickly rushing back outside.

It was that very moment when she stepped outside, that she heard the whizzing sound of the black arrow as it soared through the sky and implanted itself into Smaug's chest.

Sylwen felt her heart break at the sound of the strangled roar that ripped through the dragons mouth, watching in horror as he all but crashed into the tower, knocking it off its last remaining foundations.

"Bain! Bard!" She called desperately, eyes frantically scanning the water for sign of either of them. All she could see was bit of wood and logs floating in the water, setting the fear deeper into her heart.

It was then she heard the agonizing roar of the dragon overhead, causing chills to run down her spine. Freezing in her spot, Sylwen slowly tilted her head up, gaze locking onto the dragon as it struggled in the air, fighting to get his wings working as the black arrow drained his life.

Her breathe seemed to evade her at this point, her throat tightening painfully as she watched the scene in the sky.

"_SMAUG!_" Sylwen cried out, her voice tearing her throat as it echoed into the night sky. Her voice seemed to reach him though, as he stropped struggling, his eyes wide as he soaked in the sound of her voice for the last time before the fire in his gaze faded into darkness and began to fall from the sky.

Sylwen's ears rung as she watched his body fall, her chest tightening as she struggled to breathe.

Her head exploded with pain, crippling her as she collapsed to her knees, holding her head.

All her forgotten memories, all the years she spent in the mountain with Smaug; they all came rushing back to meet her with breathtaking force.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Omigosh. So much excite. We finally hit the point you guys have all been waiting for! Next chapter will be a full flashback/memory chapter :D


	22. Chapter 21

_Gold shimmered in Sylwen's vision, glittering coins and treasures strewn around her carelessly. She could have never imagined such an abundance of gold was hidden behind the great walls of Erabor. Clearly she had been mistaken._

_Hours turned into days, and days quickly turned into months; To an elf though, time did not mean much. It was just days and nights, one after the other. Due to that train of though, Sylwen had lost count of how long she had been within the mountain. It was something after a few months of course, and even now she wasn't sure how she was still living._

_The coins beneath her became a waterfall, creating a musical sound as they rolled down the mountain of treasures that the dragon had created around itself._

_"Must you?" The deep thrum of Smaug's voice echoed loudly, his eyes watching as the woman jumped in her spot, finding her fear rather amusing. She was like a mouse trapped in a corner with no where to go._

_"Have I anything else to do?" Sylwen replied after a moment of regaining her composure. In the beginning, she had stayed quiet and counted her blessings that the dragon hadn't killed her yet. But as the days dragged on, she began to step out of her comfort zone, exploring the immediate area. If he were to have wanted to kill her, he would have done so already._

_A low growl rumbled in the beasts chest, trembling through the horde of treasure, but he did not move from his spot. "You are a curious girl." He continued, his gaze following her timid movements as she stepped across the coins._

_"How so?" Sylwen asked, kneeling down as she made a small nest in the coins for her to sit. Considering how large and open the mountain was, she hadn't had to worry about being cold once. She supposed that was the perks of living with a fire drake. The heat rolled off him in waves, keeping her toasty warm._

_"You are scared, yet you refuse to show it. Nor have you made any attempt of escape." Smaug lifted his head, watching the young elf._

_Pulling her knees up to her chest, Sylwen wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them. "I figured, if you wanted to kill me you would have done so already. So even though I'm scared, I would rather tread cautiously than sit in one corner and hide." She explained, picking up a chalice from beside her as she examined it. "I'm also not so stupid as to try and escape. I doubt I'd be able to get far before you were upon me." She lifted her head, meeting his gaze head on. "Though I don't know much about your species, from what I witnessed on your attack on Dale, I doubt I'd have a second chance at your leniency."_

_Smaug was pleasantly surprised at her response, finding himself continuing to be glad that he spared her life. She was proving to be more and more interesting than he first expected._

_"Oh, and please don't treat me as a child." Sylwen added in after a moment. "I'm older than I may appear."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sylwen was rudely awoken from her sleep when the sound of something heavy was thrown down onto the ground, causing the coins to rustle in an unpleasant way.<em>

_"What in Eru's name.." She mumbled, raising up from her comfortable nest as she found the great beast landing gracefully amongst his treasure horde, a charred animal lay at his feet._

_Sylwen sat up as she stared at him for a few moments, taking in the scene before her. "What is this?" She inquired, raising her gaze to meet Smaug's._

_Tucking his wings into his side, he eyed the woman for a few moments. "What does it look like." He asked, lowering himself down onto his treasure._

_Sylwen stood up, approaching Smaug slowly. "A dead animal." She observed._

_If she could have made a rough estimate of how long she had been here by now, she'd have to guess almost a year, if not already. That being said, the longer she stayed, the further she was able to explore the mountain. Outside of Smaug's immediate line of vision. Granted the dragon had inhuman hearing, so he could hear her whereabouts._

_True, it could have been a prime escape opportunity, but she knew the moment she was outside the mountain walls, she was free game for the dragon to swoop in and catch her once again. So sticking to her wiser choices, she stayed within the mountain walls. On top of her findings, she never did come across the few Dwarves that had been left behind that day so long ago. And for the sake of her guilty conscious, she told herself that they had escaped the mountain and reunited with their loved ones._

_During her explorations, she had stumbled upon what the Dwarves had left behind. Mostly clothes, of which she had to work with in order to make anything fit her. Along with food. She had thanked Eru when she found the kitchens of the mountain, stock full of food. Not so much fresh, but enough to feed her for awhile._

_A wave of hot air washed over her, a low growl emanating from Smaug. "You need food do you not?" He spoke, the irritation clear in his voice. "You're a weaker life form than myself, and-" He stopped when a sound reached his ears. _

_Laughter._

_To say he was caught off guard, was an understatement. The dragon was befuddled at her apparent amusement, not quite seeing what was so funny. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his head down to her level. "I fail to see what is so funny."_

_Sylwen was not expecting to find the dragon's head in front of her, letting out a squeak as she fell back into the gold coins, holding her side as she tried to breathe. "I-I'm sorry.." She choked out, letting out a breath of air before she rubbed her eyes. "I mean, I know you're a dragon and all, and you can probably swallow an animal in one gulp, but how in the world do you expect me to eat this? I mean, the meats probably still raw!" She exclaimed, rocking herself into a sitting position as she looked up at the dragon._

_Smaug withdrew from her, looking rather offended as he let out a low growl. "Then you can starve." He snarled, clearly miffed as he turned around, returning to his spot as he laid down once again._

_Sylwen let out a sigh as she sat there, standing up as she poked the animal with her foot before looking at Smaug. "Dragon's have too much pride." She shook her head, trekking across the gold as she walked up to the dragon. "Smaug.." She reached out a hand, pausing for a moment before pressing her palm against his leg. _

_Her words her lost as she felt the hard scales beneath her skin, finding it almost mesmerizing. She could bet she was probably the only one to ever touch a dragon and walk away alive. Though right now she shouldn't be so confident. When she raised her gaze finally, her gaze locked with his._

_She froze in her spot, like a child caught taking something they shouldn't be. Silence lingered between the two, neither moving. "I didn't mean to offend you.." Sylwen started carefully, removing her hand from his body._

_Smaug stared at the woman, her eyes boring into his own. He didn't understand her. He could end her life at a moments notice, and yet she stood before him laughing. He growled in frustration, his tail wrapping around her body as it elicited a screech from her lips. Paying no heed to it, and rather indulging in her fear, he held her in front of his face._

_"You are mine." Smaug stated, his gaze taking in her form as she hung loosely against his tail. "Forever."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As the months turned into years, time slowly began to matter naught to Sylwen. The fear she had once held for the dragon slowly began to ebb away, replaced by quite the polar opposite emotion. Though she dared not speak it.<em>

_The rhythmic thrum of a heartbeat drew her from her sleep, though the warmth that encircled her made her want to fall right back into her stupor. Emerald eyes slowly opened, feeling the light rise and fall of the dragon beside her._

_Sylwen slowly sat up, feeling the reptiles tail tighten around her in response to her movements, a small smile pulling at her lips as she dropped her gaze, running her hands across his tail. Smaug was somewhere in between a heavy and a light sleeper. She couldn't quite tell just where though. _

_Somewhere along the way, something blossomed between dragon and elf, leaving the woman with thousands of questions running through her mind that she was far too afraid of voicing. The dragon was the epitome of pride, to what extent though, she did not want to know. With the fear of ruining whatever good was sprouting here, she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself, instead enjoying the company of the fire drake._

* * *

><p><em>Smaug's eyes slowly slid open, his fiery orbs glancing around the hall once. They then shifted to the sleeping elf that lay tucked against his side.<em>

_A slow growl rumbled in his chest, his tail tightening around her as he pulled her tighter against him. He could have sworn he heard movement somewhere inside the mountain. The possible threat loomed in the air, lighting a fire deep in the dragon's chest._

_Were they were to steal from him?_

_His gaze once again shifted to Sylwen, who was fast asleep, unaware of the danger that lurked somewhere in the halls. His eye's burned possessively at the thought of someone taking her from him._

_"Over my dead body!" He roared suddenly, startling Sylwen from her sleep._

_"What in Valar's name are you howling about?" Sylwen mumbled sleepily, wiggling her arms free of Smaug's giant tail, rubbing her eyes._

_The looked up at the dragon in question, who's gaze darted around the vast hall._

_"Someone is hear." His voice was low, eyes peeled for any movement._

_"Smaug, there's no one here." Sylwen said softly beneath a yawn._

_A low hiss emanated from between his teeth._

_"I can hear any noise that may resound from the ends of this kingdom." He snarled out. "I would know the sound of footsteps." His gaze swiveled to rest on her._

_"Just as I hear when you entered the mountain. Those canty Dwarves have much heavier footsteps than that of an elf. I paid no heed to the rushing footsteps that lead out of the mountain, until I heard the soft sound of footsteps, leading inside."_

_Sylwen listened to him gloat about his senses, rolling her eyes a bit._  
><em>"Okay, show off." She muttered under her breath, as she could have sworn she saw a smirk curl at his reptilian lips. She then squeezed out from under his tail, standing up and stretched.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Smaug was quick to react as he watched her get up, stretching her slim body._

_"I'm going to investigate your intruder." Sylwen replied easily, pushing her hair over her shoulder._

_"No." Smaug's voice was stiff, his tail curling around her midsection once again, pulling her against him._

_Sylwen was caught off guard by the act, her jewel-like eyes widening in surprise._

_"What has gotten into you tonight?" She asked in exasperation._

_Smaug growled lowly, lifting her off the ground as he held her close to his face, her gaze burning into her own._  
><em>"Have you forgotten? You are mine. I will not allow some petty thief to steal that which is mine!"<em>

_Sylwen had to cover her ears to prevent herself from going deaf from the force of his voice, her gaze never leaving his. Only did she remove her hands when he settled again, letting out a quiet laugh as she reached her hands forward, placing them on the muzzle of his nose._

_She watched the emotion flash behind the fire in his eyes, clearly confused and slightly offended by her actions. Other than sleeping at his side, she had never quite had much physical contact with the dragon. Nothing to this much of affection either._

_"They cannot steal that of which does not want to be stolen." She told him softly, spreading her fingers open as she gently stroked the scales of his nose._

_Unbeknownst to Smaug, the tension slowly lifted from his body, finding himself relaxing against her touch. Ht wasn't quite sure what it was, but the way her soft hands caressed his skin.._

_"This is just as much my home now." Sylwen continued, watching as he began to relax much to her surprise._

_Smaug's gaze locked with hers once again, his grip loosening around her small frame. "You should know of the consequences if you are to leave these walls." He told her, his claws unraveling from around her as he placed her amongst the gold horde once again._

_Sylwen wasn't expecting him to give in so easily, but she felt her heart leap in her chest. Despite his warning, he was actually putting his trust in her that she would not leave. She couldn't help but smile softly, lifting her hands as she gently placed them on his mouth._

_He stirred slightly at her touch, clearly not used to physical contact. His eyes watched her, curious of her actions. It was then he felt the soft touch of her lips against his skin, his eyes burning brightly at the action._

_"I'll be back." Sylwen turned from the dragon, quick to escape the room after her actions. On the wall near the hall entrance, hung her bow and arrows that she had left behind all those years ago. She did not want any blood shed, but if it had to come to that to chase the intruder from the mountain, then so be it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Slowly her eyes fluttered open, bringing her back from the abyss of sleep. It was dark, shifting slightly as her consciousness came back to her, hearing the ring of coins beneath her.<em>

_The reminder of where she was, and more importantly, **what** she was._

_Slowly and carefully, Sylwen sat up as she looked down at the horde of gold coins and treasure beneath her._

_The constant reminder that she was just like every other piece of gold in Erabor.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The pride of 1000 years filled the great dragon before her. The emotion was so strongly wired into the beast, that no other emotion could ever be stronger that his pride.<em>

_This, was the painful realization that Sylwen had come to._

_After spending so many years in the mountain with Smaug, she had grown to love the beast. Although she knew Smaug could never love her as she did him, she had foolishly put what little hope she could muster, into the dragon that he could find some part of him that could love her back, even if just a little._

_Her emerald orbs flickered to the horde of gold she stood upon. But this. In the dragon's eyes, this was worth more to him than she was._

_No matter how much her home laid within the warmth in the corner of his heart, she couldn't forgive him._

_And so, when night fell and the dragon fell into his slumber, the elf escaped the mountain, broken hearted and alone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>And here in ends the Smaug arc! So much emotions. Next chapter will be regrouping on the shore and Sylwen dealing with her new feelings and regained memories. Stay tuned for more ;)


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! Second, HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D  
>I actually wrote my way into 2015. *ba dum tss*<br>Yeah that was pretty lame. Honestly though, I didn't even realize it had hit the new year until I glanced at the clock and it was 10 after midnight and I was like "Oh hey!"  
>Anyway, I dunno if it was just the music I was listening to or Smaug's death or KiliTauriel but I totally cried writing this chapter. But at the same time I feel like its lacking. But I always feel that way anyway but you all always bring me up out of that cause I always get such amazing reviews!  
>I hope you all had an amazing 2014, and have an even greater 2015!<p>

* * *

><p>All Sylwen could was watch as Smaug sunk beneath the cold waters. The tears that wanted to spill over felt like hot coals in her eyes.<p>

There were no words that would fit the feeling she was overwhelmed with at that moment. She knew what Smaug was responsible for, but even so..

* * *

><p>Once the group was safely on shore, it didn't take long for the Dwarves to split from the group, their path already set for them. Tauriel stayed close to the children though as they searched for their father.<p>

All around them they were surrounded by the dead or dying, the folk of Laketown mourning all they had lost. Their homes, their families..

"Da!" Sigrid yelled over the voices, holding tightly onto Tilda's hand as they pushed their way through the crowd of people. She tried to drone out the sounds of peoples cries as they mourned over those who were dead.

She only prayed the three they sought weren't amongst them. "Bain! Sylwen!" Sigrid called once again, gaze scanning around frantically.

"DA!" Tilda cried, tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

><p>On another part of the shore, Bard and Bain arrived safely back on solid land again, completely sodden but alive. He barely had a moment to search for his daughters and Sylwen when he heard Alfrid's raised voice over the people.<p>

Too bad.

"Come with me." He told Bain, pressing through the group as he easily found Alfrid. His eyes darkened as he watched him raise a hand against the woman, quickly stepping in behind as he grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own Alfrid. Not now." He warned him, pushing him back as Bain was next to step in, kicking out his leg and knocking Alfrid's feet out from behind him, knocking him flat on his back on the ground.

Tilda and Sigrid pushed through the crowd, their sights setting on their father as relief rushed through them.

"Da!" Tilda called happily, rushing over to him, Sigrid close behind her.

Bard could have cried when he saw his daughters, bending down as he opened his arms. "Come here!" He called, Tilda rushing into his arms as he picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"You're alive!" Sigrid exclaimed in relief as she hugged her father tightly.

Bard held them both close to him, basking in the moment as he was just grateful that they were alive and unharmed. He laughed softly, closing his eyes. "Its alright.." He told them, taking a breath of air.

Now he only needed to find Sylwen..

"It was Bard!" The peace wasn't long lived as Percy pushed through the crowd, bless his soul. "He killed the dragon! I saw it with me own eyes! He brought the beast down! Shot him dead with a black arrow!"

Bard stood quietly as the townsfolk began to rejoice, grouping around him and thanking him for all that he had done. He didn't kill the beast to take in their gratitude or for any sort of reward.

Before he knew it, his arm was being lifted into the air like some champion.

"All hail the dragon slayer!" Alfrid cheered, the grin plastered onto his face as tried to win the favor of the people.

Lucy couldn't even pretend to not hear her fathers voice as she pushed through the crowd where Sigrid and Tilda ran off to, seeing the scene before her as she rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me.."

"All hail, king Bard!" Alfrid continued, juicing the topic.

Bard swiftly tugged his arm out of Alfrid's grasp at the title, a frown set upon his lips. But of course, Alfrid continued.

Alfrid held his hand in the air. "I have said it many times! This is a man of noble stock! A born leader!"

Lucy could have laughed if it wasn't so sad at the effort Alfrid was trying at, letting out a sigh as she put her hand against her head. And she was related to this?

"Do not call me that." Bard finally stopped him, stepping up to him as he stared at him. "I am not the master of this town. Where is he?!" He turned around, gaze scanning across the crowd. "Where is the master!"

"Half way down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt." A woman spoke up, turning her sights on Alfrid as she pointed at him. "You would know!" She stepped up to him, shaking her finger. "You helped him empty the treasure."

Alfrid froze at the accusation, hearing all the angry townsfolk begin to gather around. "No!" He squeaked out, taking a step back. "I tried to stop him!" He claimed, glancing around nervously. As the woman advanced on him, he rushed to hide behind Bard.

"I begged! I pleaded!" Alfrid claimed, peering out from behind Bard's shoulder as he looked at the crowd. "I said, 'Master. No."

They weren't buying it though. Glancing around once, he pulled out another card to play. "Think of the children!" He called to them, turning around as he grabbed Bard's child and tugged her in front of him. "Will no one think of the children!"

Lucy watched in barely veiled amusement as Alfrid struggled to win the favor of the people, but was failing horribly. A small smile crossed her lips as Tilda kicked him roughly in the shin and ran into the arms of her father, the townsfolk crowding around him and hoisting him into the air.

Lucy counted in her head for a few moments before sighing, pushing into the crowd. "Put him down!" She yelled, trying to shove her hands away from them, but they didn't seem to listen to her until Bard stepped in to help her.

"Let him go!" His voice boomed over the others, pressing into the crowd as he pushed Alfrid out of their hands as he fell to the ground with a painful thud. Of which he didn't pay much heed to. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?" He scolded, seemingly talking some sense into the people as they looked around them in realization of what they were doing.

He felt Alfrid grasp onto his shoulder to stand up once again, but Bard paid no mind to it as he shrugged him off and back onto the ground. "Winter is upon us. We must look to our own." He told them, needing to lead them at this crucial time.

"To the sick, and the helpless." He looked around as everyone had seemed to stop and listen to him. "Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can." He told them, before pressing through the crowd.

"What then?" A voice stopped him, causing him to turn around to address the question. "What do we do then?" She asked.

Bard gazed back at her, his gaze scanning the crowd. "We find shelter." He said softly, before continuing on his way, only one thing on his mind right now.

And that was finding Sylwen.

* * *

><p>Tauriel walked along the edge of the shoreline, her gaze scanning the crowd as they searched for their lost ones, mourning the dead and tending to the wounded. Legolas had gone to speak with Bard and the Dwarves had already set off to the mountain.<p>

It wasn't long before her gaze landed upon the only other ginger head that was around these parts, slowing to a stop as she watched her for a few moments. She stood at the edge of the water line, her gaze set upon the burning mess of her home, hands clutched tightly around the coat she wore.

Something about it struck odd with Tauriel as she watched the young elf. Should she not be seeking out her family?

Slowly approaching her, it wasn't until she came closer to her did she notice the tears that stained her pale cheeks, her gaze was distant and distraught.

"You loved him.." Tauriel observed softly, seeing her head whip in her direction as she came to stand beside her. "The dragon, you loved him didn't you." She asked, looking down at her.

Sylwen had barely made it onto solid ground after escaping the burning town, the boat she had found was falling apart but it had gotten her to shore safely. The moment her feet hit ground, she was torn. She wanted to go find Bard and the children, make sure they were safe but at the same moment, she couldn't seem to move her feet in the direction she wanted to go. She was planted to the ground, gazing upon the grave that would now hold Smaug.

She didn't expect Tauriel to find her first though, catching her off guard as she glanced up at her. Pressing her lips together, Sylwen struggled to find her voice as the question hit her hard.

Tauriel watched as her green eyes shimmered beneath the layer of tears that she struggled to hold back, pressing her lips together as she let out weak sigh. "I'm sorry for your loss.." She offered gently.

Sylwen shook her head, lifting her hands as she rubbed her eyes. "I-I know what he was responsible for but, I knew a side of him...that he only ever showed me." She choked out, covering her face with her hands as she choked back a sob. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help the way I felt about him."

Tauriel felt a familiar tug at her chest as she listened to Sylwen's words, opening her hand as she looked down at the stone that laid in it, still warm from Kili's touch.

"It's not wrong." She spoke suddenly, Sylwen's teary gaze lifting to hers. Tauriel smiled softly, looking down at Sylwen as she brushed the hair out of her face. "What you feel for him isn't wrong. Love is love. It shouldn't matter if you're different race." She told her. "Not only have you proven that once, but twice now."

Sylwen felt the tears spill over her eyes as she just stepped forward, hugging her tightly as the tears continued to spill over her eyes.

Tauriel was caught off guard by the hug, and though she barely knew Sylwen, she felt as if she could relate to her on so many levels. Her arms gently fell around her shaking body, rubbing her back soothingly.

She couldn't imagine the pain she was going through right now, and somehow felt as though speaking to her now, helped Tauriel make her own decisions for the future.

"Sylwen!" The voice cut through the crowd, Tauriel feeling Sylwen stiffen under her touch as she glanced down at her. She could see she was torn between what to do. She loved Smaug and the man who killed him.

"Why don't you come with us?" She asked her, the crowd still hiding them away from sight for the moment.

Sylwen finally stepped back, taking a couple shaky breaths as she looked up at Tauriel. Forcing a small smile on her face, she shook her head. "As much as I feel like I need to get away, I know I cannot leave. The children still need me here." She told her.

Tauriel couldn't help but smile softly at her resolve, giving her a small nod. "I wish you well then.." She said softly, stepping back as the crowd finally parted.

Bard's gaze finally found Sylwen, relief flooding through his veins as he didn't even hesitate before he rushed forward, pulling him into his arms as he held her tightly against him. "I'm so glad you're safe." He said quietly, his grip tight around her.

It was when she didn't return the embrace that he grew worried, pulling back slightly as he cupped her face gently. "Are you alright? You weren't harmed were you?" He asked her, his gaze scanning her face.

Sylwen shook her head lightly in response, looking up at him. "I'm unharmed.." She said, which had been the truth. But she couldn't say truthfully that she was alright or not hurt..

She didn't really know what she felt at that moment..

Bard brushed his thumbs against her cheeks softly, letting out a soft sigh as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I was so worried.." He breathed out, feeling relieved that everyone was alright and unharmed..

It was when he looked into her eyes, that he found his answer.

Her emerald jewel eyes..._had lost their light._


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: **This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but it was more of a filler chapter than anything. Little conflict emotions with Sylwen. I did add lyrics into it. From Demons by Imagine Dragons. There was I Bard video I found on youtube with this song and its what inspired me to write this. But the more I listen to the song, the more I realize the lyrics are more defining to Sylwen. As if its her saying it to Bard. I put a few lines in there that I felt defined what she was feeling towards him, but note that the very last one would be more directed towards Sylwen from Bard.  
>Next chapter, DALE!<br>Also thank you everyone for reviewing! I really love waking up in the morning to find all these amazing reviews. (Since I do my writing at night and then pass out once I'm done XD) I love you all, and I also started making youtube videos. Where I will probably have some fanfiction rants. I'll post a link in my profile if ya wanna check it out. Other than that, enjoy!

(PS. Follow me on Twitter, I'm more active on there than my facebook page. Link is also in my profile! :D )

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna hide the truth<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I wanna shelter you**__**  
><strong>__**But with the beast inside**__**  
><strong>__**There's nowhere we can hide**_

* * *

><p>"Sylwen!" Tilda's happy voice rung through the crowd, Sylwen barely gaining a chance to react as the small girl ran straight into her arms, hugging her tightly. She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she hugged her back, feeling a wave of calmness rush over her.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay." Another voice came, feeling another pair of arms wrap around herself as she was surprised to find Sigrid hugging her, but she melted into the hugs as she hugged both girls back.

"Of course I'm okay. Someone's got to look out for your father right?" Sylwen laughed softly, letting her eyes close for a moment as she tried to bask in the moment, struggling to push any lingering thoughts out of her mind.

"I'm just glad you two made it out of town safely." She said finally, pulling back as she gently brushed Tilda's hair out of her face.

Tilda hung onto Sylwen's hand tightly, looking up at her. "Just please don't leave us like that again." She begged her, her blue eyes staring up at her.

Sylwen felt a tug at her heart, her jaw tensing slightly before she laughed. "And where else would I go?" She asked, before kneeling down as she pinched her cheeks gently. "My home is here with you guys after all. I couldn't leave a cute little bean like yourself."

Tilda couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around Sylwen's neck, hugging her tightly. "Is it okay if I call you ma?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Sylwen's eyes widened as she stood there, holding the small child in her arms as she felt the tears build up in her eyes once again. Her gaze fluttered upwards, connecting with Bard's warm gaze as she sat there.

"Of course sweetheart." Sylwen said finally, casting her gaze downward as she hugged her tightly, letting out a choked laugh as she looked at Tilda. "I'll always be here.."

Bard couldn't help but smile softly as he watched them, feeling glad that his family was reunited once again, but he couldn't push that lingering worry out of his mind. Sylwen refused to speak of what happened in Laketown after they separated and wouldn't answer any questions about the dragon. It was almost as if she was lost in her own thoughts whenever Smaug was mentioned..

It worried him, scared him if he would go as far to say that. He didn't know what happened between Smaug and Sylwen, or what answers her memory held. It was as he feared when the dragon spoke of her.

He was loosing her..

And he couldn't find a way to bring her back from the edge..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't wanna let you down<strong>__**  
><strong>__**But I am hell bound**__**  
><strong>__**Though this is all for you**__**  
><strong>__**Don't wanna hide the truth**_

* * *

><p>The next few days were rough for the survivors; Having no where to turn but to Dale, they began making the long trip up the mountain. It was at least two days walk, but with the sick and wounded they had to slow their pace.<p>

Sylwen stared at the fire in front of her, her gaze lost in the flickering flames. The children had already fallen asleep for the night, Bard hoping to reach Dale before tomorrows nightfall. The nights began to grow colder the further up the mountain they got, and Sylwen's stomach churned at each step they took closer to that mountain.

The memories felt fresh in her mind, reminding her every waking moment of what she lost.

The prophecy of Durin's folk. It was the time the intruder came into the mountain, he had heard whisper of the prophecy and thought he could steal some of the Dragon's treasure before the greedy dwarves came back to claim it. He had mentioned it to her when she tried to stop him from going any further.

It was when she talked the stranger into leaving, did she come back to Smaug and recite the prophecy. Which sparked the fight between them that lead her to leaving. She had foolishly thought that through the years she had spent with him, he would have seen her as more than just his personal treasure.

Oh was she ever wrong. Ironically enough, when she fled the mountain whilst the dragon slept, she had been making her way around Esgaroth when she was run down by a pack of Orcs. She hadn't a clue what they had been doing in those parts, but upon realizing she didn't have anything to fight back and outnumbered, she ran.

Unfortunately, she ran in the wrong direction and straight onto a cliff. Having only moments to choose between capture, or falling into the lake. She chose the latter.

Her hands gripped her coat tightly as Sylwen recalled the ice cold water surrounding her, dragging her under the surface as the cold began to set into her body, stiffening her joints and making it harder to swim. By upon whatever miracle Eru had set for her, she had come upon a lone barrel floating in the water which she had latched onto and drifted until the water pulled her into an unconscious state.

The pain, heartbreak and betrayal she had felt towards Smaug must have all but wiped her memories of the pain, drifting into a blissful darkness that she had been certain to never wake up from.

Until Bard found her..

Feeling the weight of a blanket drop over her shoulders pulled Sylwen from her thoughts, blinking a few times she quickly came to the realization that she had been crying again. Quickly wiping her cheeks, she glanced over as Bard took a seat beside her, his gaze settling upon the fire.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bard asked suddenly, shifting his gaze to hers as he was finally able to sustain eye contact without her looking away. "Going into Dale, I mean." He added in after a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips as he lifted a hand, gently placing it on her cheek.

Sylwen almost flinched as his hand outstretched to her, but she had to quickly remind herself that there was no reason to be afraid. She, in no way, blamed him for what he did. She knew if she were in his position, she'd do the same to protect the people she loved.

Letting herself relax slightly, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. They had hardly spoken since they left the shores of Esgaroth, Bard finding himself leading the folk of Laketown to their new destination since the Master of the Lake was now most likely laying at the bottom of the lake along with the dragon.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought, feeling the emotions begin to swell inside her again but she fought them back. "I'm sorry.." She whispered softly, trying to relax once again.

Bard felt a little normalcy seep back between the two, feeling like she was beginning to bring down whatever walls she had built up over the past couple days. "Syl." He said softly, scooting a little closer to her as he let his arm drape around her gently, tugging her into his arms. "How many times have I said-"

"I don't have to apologize." Sylwen finished for him, feeling her head fall against his chest. She listened as a quiet chuckle rumbled in his chest, followed by the soft _thump thump_ of his heartbeat. "I know.." She said softly, feeling the weight of her eyelids begin to wear down on her.

She felt relaxed at that moment, feeling grateful for the moment of release that she knew wouldn't last. Sylwen hadn't slept much, if at all the past few nights since Laketown was attacked. Her mind far too active with thoughts to allow her to rest.

It seemed it was catching up to her though. What with the soft beat of Bard's heart against her ear, and the warmth that radiated off him, Sylwen was able fall into a quiet sleep, her mind at rest for a moment.

Bard watched as she slowly drifted off in his arms, running a hand through her hair as he smiled softly. He knew it might take awhile for her to open up to him about what happened in the mountain, and even longer to bring the light back to her eyes. But for her, it didn't matter how long it took. He swore to himself that he'd be right there for her, waiting until she found her way back to him.

It wasn't a matter of wanting her to stay at this point anymore. To Bard, he _needed _her. Leaning down, he gently placed a kiss on the top of her hand, letting her rest against him as the night carried on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your eyes, they shine so bright<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I wanna save that light**__**  
><strong>__**I can't escape this now**__**  
><strong>__**Unless you show me how**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: ***wipes brow* I did it. Sorry if its a bit late, but I've been a bit stressed out the past week and have been in the middle of moving so I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and actually write. I was really blocking up with this chapter and I actually panicked cause I thought I was getting writers block again. Thankfully I'm not, it was just one of those in between chapters that I didn't really know what to do.  
>I apologize in advance(as always) if this chapter seems a little forced ;_; I was just struggling with what to do and trying to keep Sylwen in character with the whole 'mixed emotions' phase XD<br>As always, enjoy!  
>(Plus I've been going through a heavy Kili phase the past week which has been blocking up my Bard feelers but all I needed was a dose of Bard and I was good to go!)<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning brought on the first chill of the oncoming winter, Sylwen finding herself standing on the edge of the cliff, aways off from the rest of the townsfolk who were just beginning to wake up.<p>

She woke up that morning, still curled up against Bard, who hadn't relinquished his grip on her once throughout the night.  
>Not many were conscious when she woke up, allowing herself to lay there for a few extra moments, relishing in the moment as she had realized that she and Bard had never gotten the chance to relax like this, let alone sleep together.<p>

It was that thought process that had led her to her feet, the mixed emotions swirling in her stomach making her feel sick. She needed to tell Bard what happened. She knew that, but what could telling him honestly do?

Smaug was dead, and if given the chance, Bard would do it again. All to protect his family. She understood that, and she would never blame him for what he did. She just, needed to sort out her own feelings before she felt she could really open up to him completely.

Her mind was on repeat since they arrived on solid ground, still not wanting to believe everything that had happened.

Smaug's furious roar that echoed through the sky as the black arrow pierced his chest, the great beast falling from the sky and landing amongst the town, all but destroying it.

Shaking her head furiously, her grip tightened on her shawl that rested across her shoulders.

_This_ was why she never wanted to remember. She had known that what lay in the remainder of her memories, would compromise her current situation. It was a selfish wish she knew, but even as she stood on the grass quietly, she couldn't help but feel glad she had remembered.

But that left her with a choice she needed to make.

The question remained though. Did she stay with Bard, as she had promised? Part of her felt as if she'd be betraying Smaug were she to stay, but she dearly wanted to stay with the man she had hopelessly fallen in love with.

Guilt washed over her at the thought of leaving. She knew it mustn't have been easy to be able to let go of his past, of his wife, and to fall in love with her.

Sylwen loved Bard. Valar did she ever..

"Syl?" The voice came from behind her.

The elven woman turned around, finding Sigrid standing behind her uncertainly.

Smiling softly, Sylwen tried to act a little less distraught as she address the girl.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Sigrid asked, stepping in beside Sylwen as she gazed upon the only home she had known for 17 years, that lie in the far distance.

Sylwen looked down at her, for once seeing the young 17 year old girl, rather than the mature adult that Sigrid always acted as.

"Yeah." She replied softly, turning towards her as she pulled her into a gentle hug. "Even so, it won't matter so long as you guys have each other." Sylwen told her, feeling Sigrid return the hug as her arms wrapped around her back.

"And what about you?" Sigrid asked, looking up at her, concern flashing in her brown eyes.

Sylwen felt her chest tighten at her inquiry, her words being lost to her for a moment as she struggled to find the answer she was seeking.

"I'll be here as long as I'm wanted." She reassured Sigrid, which seemed to calm the girls nerves; and only furthering the guilt Sylwen already felt.

* * *

><p>When Dale finally came into sight over the mountains, Sylwen felt the nausea rise further up in her stomach, her gaze falling upon the ruined city. How long had it been since she had been there? Let alone set her gaze upon it.<p>

Bard glanced over at Sylwen, slowing slightly as he saw the uncertainty flash in her eyes, hesitating slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked, stepping in beside her as he put a hand on the small of her back.

Sylwen flinched slightly, swallowing hard. "I don't know.." She murmured, putting a hand on her stomach as she cleared her throat slightly. "I just...it's still alot to take in right now." She shook her head slightly.

Bard stopped her, stepping in front of her as he gently brushed her hair out of her face, his eyes gazing into her own. "I am truly sorry for this Sylwen.." He said softly, guilt swimming in his gut. He wished there could be another place they could go..but at this moment and time, there was none but the ruined city before them.

Bard looked down at her, watching as her gaze shift everywhere but to him. His thumb gently brushed against her cheek, silently pleading her to open up to him. There was nothing that she could say or do that would change how he felt towards her.

Shaking her head, Sylwen gazed at the city below them before finally meeting Bard's gaze. "There's no helping it." She said, lifting her hand up as she placed it on Bard's hands. "I'll be alright. I promise." She said, casting her gaze downwards before slipping from his grasp, falling back into step with the group.

* * *

><p>Sylwen had taken refuge with Lucy for the rest of the walk, finding it harder to face Bard the closer the came to the ruined city. She still couldn't tell just why though; Perhaps it was the realization of the age gap, the awkward fact that she knew his ancestor of 60 years ago. Perhaps the nostalgia or her affections towards the dragon that plagued her still.<p>

"You look like the dead." Lucy commented beside her friend, looking over at her as they neared the city. "No offense." She added in quickly, smiling softly. But when Sylwen didn't respond to her attempt at lightening the mood, Lucy sighed softly. "You need to talk to him." She told her.

Sylwen shook her head, gripping her shawl tightly. "I know...I just.." She stumbled with her words, trying to come up with a viable excuse to put on talking to Bard further than she already had.

"No more excuses." Lucy scolded her, stopping Sylwen for the umpteenth time as it felt to the ginger. "I don't know what happened between you and Smaug, nor am I asking you to tell me. But I can tell you now, that it doesn't matter what happened. Bard will love you no matter what." She told her. "I can see the way he looks at you, and the way he cares about you. You forget I watched from the sidelines the entire time as you two fell in love." She reminded her friend.

Sylwen shook off her hands. "It's not that!" She spoke, her voice raising ever so slightly. "I know," She choked on her words as she took a step back. "I'm not afraid of what Bard will do because I know." She swallowed hard. "It's me. It's my own feelings!"

Lucy was caught off guard as Sylwen snapped at her, startled that the soft spoken elf actually raised her voice and snapped at her. It was when the shock wore off, that the realization hit Lucy. "You were in love with Smaug.."

Sylwen's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat, her heart stopping as she swallowed hard. No words came to her at that time, fear flashing in her eyes, her mind running just a tad slower than Lucy it seemed. As when Sylwen turned to run as she did to Bard, Lucy grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"I'm not gonna let you go that easily." Lucy told her, gripping onto her wrist as Sylwen, at that moment, reminded her of a scared animal, seeking to find shelter from the storm. "I'm not Bard." She reminded her, keeping her in place before she smiled lightly. "On that note though, I may not be Bard but you are my best friend and nothing is going to change that either." She told her. "Whether you were in love with a dragon before or not." Her voice was hushed, avoiding anyone who might have been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sylwen felt her stomach lurch at her words, feeling the tears burning behind her eyes as her arm became lax in Lucy's grip, standing there silently for a few moments before she dared to speak again. "I-I'm sorry.." She whispered, feeling Lucy's grip loosen on her arm. It was then Sylwen took the opportunity as she tugged her arm out of Lucy's grip and disappeared into the crowd. She couldn't talk to her about this, she couldn't talk to Bard either.

The image of the red haired elf flashed in her mind, feeling herself torn as she wished she had have stayed longer to speak to Tauriel. She felt guilty for brushing Lucy off without even trying to explain, but she felt like she wouldn't fully understand even if she did.

"_As much as I was brought in here as a prisoner, after all these years, I found myself unwilling to leave. The thought of escaping became less and less enticing to me.."_

* * *

><p>Night was falling quickly upon the city of Dale, the townsfolk scattering within the city center, searching for any shelter they could find and keeping close to one another. The company of Thorin Oakenshield seemed to have survived the Dragon, leaving the mountain to the Dwarves. Sylwen had been dodging Bard all evening, and with having to take charge of the survivors (or leaving it to Alfrid, which was most certainly out of the question), Bard wasn't able to find a chance to stop and find her.<p>

His mind was reaching out for Sylwen, when he suddenly stopped and realized that she had become this pillar of stability in his life. Something _he_ could lean on for once. He had always been the support for his family and town, but for the first time he felt like he had something that could support him..  
>But even as he came to realize this, something still felt different. Something that almost felt unapproachable that laid within Sylwen...<p>

* * *

><p>When morning found them, Bard was finally able to take a moment to assess all the damage that had been dealt to the townsfolk. All around him were dying and suffering people, and with the limited amount of supplies they had, it was hard to tend to them all.<p>

"Bard, we don't have enough." Percy spoke up as Bard stepped through the toppling building, glancing over at their only beacon of hope they had left.

Bard held onto the small bucket of food, glancing around as he stepped around the people. "Do what you can Percy." He told him solemnly, stepping into the next room as he placed the bucket down. "The children, wounded and the women come first." He told the group, setting the priorities for them to follow before heading up the stairs to his left. "Morning Alfrid." He greeted, though he knew full well he had been sleeping. "What news from the night watch?" He inquired, as if to further his point.

"All quiet sire." Alfrid started awake, quick to jump to his answer. "Not much to report." He held back a yawn, standing up as he went to follow Bard. "Nothing gets past me."

Bard stepped out the archway, slowing his steps before stopping completely, taking in the scene before him. "Except an army of elves.." He mused, gazing upon the golden armored elves that filled the courtyard. "It would seem.."

"Bard!" A voice reached him; The voice he had been so dearly wishing to hear all night. His head snapped to the left, Sylwen coming around the corner as she caught sight of him, shuffling over to his side.

"What's going on?" She asked in a hushed whisper, looking at the elves that stood still, frozen like a painting. She had spent the night alone, keeping to her thoughts as she tried to sort out her emotions. But when she awoke to find an army of elves scattered throughout the town, she panicked and ran to the only protection she could think of.

Bard.

"Just stay close." He told her, pulling her to his side as he stepped down the stairs, pausing as the elves all stepped to the side in unison, giving him a path to follow.

The townsfolk seemed to have caught onto the intrusion, some following into the courtyard to scope out what was going on.

The sound of hooves against stone echoed against the walls, Sylwen staying close to Bard before the sight of an Elven Elk came into sight, and on it rode the face that she'd never forget.

"My Lord Thranduil." Bard was first to speak, the question clear in his voice though.

Thranduil's gaze lingered on the ginger haired elf at the bargeman's side, icy blue eyes piercing into her before he lifted his head, glancing down the pathway. "I heard you needed aid." He spoke, and as if on cue, more of his men rode in with a cart full of food and medicine for the people.

Bard couldn't be more relieved, his shoulders dropping as he let out a choked laugh. The townsfolk gathered around the cart, taking the food and supplies as they were handed off to him. They were saved!

"You have saved us." Bard spoke to the King, shaking his head as a grateful smile tugged at his lips. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come here on your behalf." Thranduil corrected him, gazing down at the woman at his side again. "I have come to reclaim something of mine.."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Don't forget to review and follow! Also follow me on twitter. Link's in my profile!


	26. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **Sweet Mahal, I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with work and just super unmotivated to write lately. I'm not sure why but I'm hoping my new creative writing classes might make me a little more motivated when I start next week. It's only one day a week so I'll still have time to write :D If I can sit on my ass and do so :p  
>Again, sorry it took so long and here it is! Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you." Sylwen stopped Bard as he mounted up on his horse, grabbing the edge of his coat as he stopped, looking down at her. Sylwen had wandered off to check on the children while Bard was talking to Thranduil, feeling a little uneasy under the scrutiny of his stare.<p>

She knew just what he was after too. For she had laid her gaze upon the white gems that he sought.

_The white gems of Lasgalen._

It was during one of the many of the years she spent in the mountain, when Smaug had put more trust in her not to wander off once out of his sight..

* * *

><p><em>"How long is hallway?" Sylwen murmured quietly to herself, following the darkened hallway, seeking out the white light that laid at the end. She normally wouldn't bother with the long dark hallways that were scattered throughout the deep mountain, but today was different. As she was passing by, a light caught her attention. It wasn't that of a torch, but rather starlight..<em>

_It was something sacred to the elves, and though only half elf herself, the light of the stars was always something that mesmerized her. And thus she followed it, though her depth perception seemed to be a little off, since she was sure this hallway looked a lot shorter than it was._

_What she found in the room at the end, was more literal than she had first expected._

_"The white gems of Lasgalen.." Her voice barely came out as a whisper as she stepped closer to the stone slate they laid upon. She had only ever heard of the, but if she recalled correctly, they had belonged to the late Queen of Mirkwood._

_But what were they doing in Erabor?_

* * *

><p>"I need you to stay here and watch the children." Bard told her, reaching down as he cupped her hand gently, smiling softly.<p>

She shook her head stubbornly. "They're fine. Perhaps I can talk to him, he might listen. I seen him the day Smaug attacked the mountain. Perhaps I can remind him of what he felt that day." She told him, grasping his hand tightly. "Please, I need to do this." She begged him, feeling like this was the only way she could make amends with the young king.

She had broken her promise to him when she went into the mountain, unable to save any of his kin on that fated day.

"Please Bard.."

Bard was silent for a few moments, his brown gaze melding with her green ones as he sighed softly. He didn't need to search far for the answers he sought, they were written all throughout her soft green gaze. Shifting his gaze towards the ruins momentarily, he nodded. "Alright.." He said, holding out a hand to her.

Sylwen's shoulders visibly relaxed, grasping his hand as she pulled herself up and onto the back of the horse. "Thank you." She said, settling herself on the back of the horse, glancing up at Bard for a moment before she cleared her throat, wrapping her arms around his midsection and leaned against him.

Bard grabbed the reins once more, glancing back at her before kicking the horse into actions, heading across the stone bridge towards the mountain of Erabor.

* * *

><p>Lucy leaned on the edge of the stone wall, watching as the white horse disappeared amongst the rocks and hills. "I hope they know what they're doing.." She said quietly to herself, letting out a small sigh before pushing herself off the wall, heading back to Bain and the girls.<p>

* * *

><p>Sylwen felt her stomach twist as the mountain came closer and closer, the memories of 60 years ago beginning to resurface. Still the same, but under different circumstances. Her gaze traveled along the large blockade the Dwarves had structured in the doorway, blocking any entrance.<p>

As the horse began to slow, she watched as countless heads began to appear at the very top, 13 pairs of eyes staring down at them.

"You alright?" Bard asked once he stopped the horse, looking back at Sylwen, who's grip had tightened on him increasingly the closer they grew to the mountain.

Sylwen could only muster a nod, putting his mind at ease despite her stomach churning as she fought back the nausea that had overcome her. "I'll be fine." She laughed weakly, unwrapping her arms from him as he slid off the horse, following suite.

"You don't have to do this." Bard stopped her before they approached the gate, putting his hands on either side of her face, tearing her gaze from the mountain.

Sylwen stared up at him for a few moments, taking a steady breath before she shook her head. "I have to." She said, lifting her hands to his as she placed them over his. "I need to lay my past to rest, or else I can't move on." She told him, standing up on her tip toes as she brushed a soft kiss on his lips.

Bard felt a small flicker of hope light in his chest as he saw that familiar sparkle in her green eyes, feeling a weary smile tug at his lips. She was still in there..

Parting from Bard, Sylwen stepped past him as she brought her gaze to the heads of the Dwarves that stood far above them, her green gaze locking with the strikingly familiar blue ones. "Hail Thorin, Son of Thrain!" She called, standing her ground as she stared up at him. "We are glad to see you have survived." She continued, though his scrutinizing gaze couldn't be said the same for her.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under The Mountain armed for war?" He spat out, the dislike clear in his voice as he stared down at the elven woman.

"Why does the King Under The Mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hold?" Bard stepped in, standing beside Sylwen as he gazed up at the Dwarf. He knew full well the contempt the Dwarf held for him, and though the feeling was almost mutual, he needed to play nice else war would break out.

Thorin's eyes narrowed at the bargeman, before his gaze shifted to the elf beside him. "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." He snarled out, not bothering to hide the animosity directed toward the woman.

Pursing her lips together, Sylwen took a breath of air. "I bear no ill will towards you Thorin." She told him, though she doubted he'd believe her at this point. If it were any other time than now, she may have laughed as she watched him bristle at her words.

"Do not speak to me on such familiar terms, _elf._" He snarled venomously, watching as Bard once again stepped in front of her, his jaw clenching slightly as he looked at him, his patience wearing thin.

"My king, we have not come here to rob you, but to seek fair settlement." He spoke to him, grasping Sylwen's hand gently as he gave it a small squeeze. "Will you not speak with us?"

Sylwen was sure he was going to refuse them as he made no motion, before he offered the slightest nod and disappeared from the stone wall.

Bard glanced down at Sylwen, nodding once before the approached the wall, crossing the stone bridge as he glanced at the enormity of the mountain.

Continuing to fight the onslaught of nausea and nostalgia, Sylwen stepped up to the stone barricade, finding but one opening in the wall that was perfectly squared open.

_Dwarves._

It was but a moment before Thorin's head appeared on the other side of the wall, his gaze traveling out to the pair that stood before him. "I am listening." He spoke, his voice thin.

Bard stepped up to the wall, eyes on the Dwarven king. "On the behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge." He asked of him, keeping his voice steady though his gaze pleading. "A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

Thorin gazed at the man before a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "I will not trade with any man, while an armed host lies before my door." He spoke, amusement laced in his voice at the prospect that they'd even consider asking him such a thing.

Bard let out a thin sigh. "That _armed host_ will attack at dawn if we do not come to terms." He warned him, leaning against the stone wall, but he only watched as Thorin didn't even seemed phased.

"Your threats do not sway me." The king spoke with a light shake of his head.

"What of your conscious? Does it not tell you our cause is just?" Sylwen watched quietly as Bard tried to reason with the Dwarf who had clearly already been lost to the Dragon Sickness. Her gaze traveled along the large wall they had built, pressing her lips together.  
>"My people offered you help, and in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death."<p>

She was brought out of her thoughts when Thorin snapped though, his voice echoing through the stone.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?" He snapped, his gaze blazing as he looked at the man.

"Are bargain was struck!" Bard pressed on, and Sylwen could hear his patience running thin with the Dwarven king.

"A bargain?!" Thorin could have laughed in his face. "What choice do we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food!" Thorin snapped angrily. "To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?"

Sylwen felt her throat go dry as his words struck her. It was true..and even though she had no part in their bargain, she still felt guilty.

Thorin's tirade continued though. "Tell me, _Bard the dragon slayer,_" He made sure his voice dripped with every bit of animosity and venom he could muster. "Why should I honor such terms?"

Sylwen shook her head, stepping in beside Bard. "Let me talk to him." She whispered, Bard stepping to the side as she took his place. "Because you know what its like to go through this Thorin." She spoke, his gaze snapping to her. "You've lost your home to a dragon just as the people of Laketown did. You've suffered just as they are right now. You know just how scarring it is, so why would you want to put such a fate on someone else's shoulders?"

"Coming from the one who stole our home just as much as that dragon!" He snarled accusingly. "Do not think I don't remember your face, _elf_." Thorin leaned into the hole, his eyes burning into her own. "Be gone!" He roared, causing her to take a step back. "Do not let me see you near here again, or my sword will make home in your heart!" He threatened, disappearing from view as he shouted a string of Dwarvish Sylwen did not understand.

Bard could tell she was shaken, casting a glance at the wall before he lead her back to the horse, helping her on before climbing on behind her, heading back to Dale. There had to be another way without going to war..

Thorin leaned against the wall, seething at the elf's words. How dare she speak to him on such familiar terms after making home with that dragon. She deserved the same fate as he!

* * *

><p>When Bard finally reached Dale, Thranduil waited for him on the bridge, slowing the horse down in front of him. "He will give us nothing." He informed him, more than a little ticked off. Not only that Thorin refused to honor his word, but also the way he spoke to Sylwen.<p>

True as it may be, Bard knew that was part of her past now and refused to let it change his view on her.

"Such a pity." Thranduil said, clearly not surprised as he glanced at Sylwen who sat on the horse, her gaze seemingly else where. "But still, you tried."

Bard shook his head with a airy laugh. "I do not understand. Why?" He glanced back at the mountain. "Why would he risk war?"

"The dragon sickness.." Sylwen's voice spoke up finally, her gaze lifting to the elven king. "It has claimed him just as it claimed his grandfather.." She said, hearing the echoing of rubble coming from the mountain, glancing back as the statue crumbled and took the bridge with it.

A smirk curled at the tips of Thranduil's lips. "She is correct." He said, glancing at Bard once again. "That gold has 60 years of dragon on it. It was only a matter of time before it claimed the new king." He told him. "It is fruitless to try and reason with them at this point. They understand only one thing now.." He said, pulling the sword from his side as it glinted in the sunlight. "We attack at dawn."

Bard pressed his lips together as he looked at Thranduil, hating to admit that there was no more talking they could do.

"Are you with us?" The king continued, tugging on the reins of his elk as he began into Dale once again.

Casting one last glance at the mountain, Sylwen bit her lip slightly before glancing up at Bard. "There's no more to be done." She said softly.

Bard looked down at her, heaving a defeated sigh as he kissed her forehead. "I know." He said softly, before following Thranduil back into the city.

There was nothing he could do but prepare for dawn..


	27. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: **My GOD! I am SO SORRY! It took so long for me to get this out T_T I've just been busy with work lately and just completely unmotivated to write lately. I'm not even sure why. My creative writing classes got cancelled on me cause not enough people signed up and I was totally bummed out about that. But I'll try and update a little sooner than a month.  
>On another note, this chapter went in the completely opposite direction than I had planned on. Its just a filler, but still! Just a warning, it gets a little smutty ;P<br>ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Darkness had descended upon Dale, and with the darkness came the solitude. Finding herself unable to sleep that night, emerald eyes slowly fluttered open before she gazed up at the ceiling of the house she was huddled inside with the children. She sat up, careful not to wake anyone as she glanced down at Tilda, who had been curled up against her.<p>

She smiled softly, sliding out of the blankets before she pulled them up around the small girl, tucking her in before standing up. Sigrid slept on the other side of Tilda, Lucy and Bain sharing the blankets next to her. Standing there for a few moments, Sylwen felt herself torn. This was her family..this was her home. Her life.

And yet her past continued to plague her, the memories and feelings surfacing at the most inconvenient times. She couldn't put it to rest..no matter how hard she tried.

Turning finally, she slipped out of the archway that served as a door to the house, walking outside into the darkness. The ghost of a breeze blew through her ginger hair, causing her to shiver lightly. Her feet lead her along the pathway that overlooked the valley that laid between Dale and Erabor, slowing to a stop as she gazed upon the mountain.

It felt like it was too soon that she was seeing it again. Too soon he was gone. She hadn't even gotten a chance to speak with him, explain why she had run away. If she thought about it, it almost felt like everything had happened to fast.

Her forgotten memories returning, Smaug being shot down from the sky and returning to Dale. A shaky breath escaped her lips, watching as her breath clouded in front of her before disappearing into the air.

The sudden weight on her shoulders startled her out of her thoughts, tilting her head back as she was met with the warm chocolate gaze, feeling a mixture of worry and relaxation at once. She tore her gaze away again, snuggling into the coat as she smiled weakly. "Thank you.." She whispered.

Bard watched her as she avoided his gaze, feeling a tug at his chest before he sighed softly. "Sylwen.." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against him as he let his forehead rest upon her shoulder.

Sylwen tensed slightly at his touch, but then relaxed shortly afterwards, lifting her hands as she rested them on his, leaning her head against his. "I know.." She whispered softly, feeling a heaviness resting upon her heart. He didn't need to speak to know what he was thinking.

The battle was tomorrow...the casualties were going to be countless. Her eyes lingered on Erabor for a few moments before she let her eyelids fall closed, pressing her lips together. "I need to tell you what happened.." She said softly, her voice wavering but she felt she needed to do it now before it was too late.

Bard shook his head, his grip tightening on her. "No you don't." He spoke softly, lifting his head as she turned around in his arms, looking down at her as he smiled softly.

"It matters not to me what happened. All that matters to me now, is that you're here, in my arms." He told her, pressing his lips against her forehead softly.

Sylwen felt the warmth spread throughout her body, shutting her eyes tightly as she gripped onto his shirt, her heart aching. She didn't deserve this..

"I loved him."

What felt like hours was only a matter of time before Bard spoke. "Do you hate me?" He asked, and she could hear the strain in his voice and she knew just how terrifying the thought alone could be.

"No!" She pulled back quickly, looking up at him, surprised to find a smile on his face. She blinked once, feeling confused before she pressed on. "No, I don't hate you. I don't blame you either.." She dropped her gaze to her feet, biting her lip. "You had to do it. I know that..there was no choice in the matter and if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing." She explained, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I could never hate you.." She choked out, the mere thought paining her. To hate him.. She shook her head. "No.. I love you." She whispered quietly, lifting her gaze to meet his once again.

Affirmation glimmered in her emerald eyes, and Bard could have sworn he saw the starlight reflecting in them. She was impossibly attractive at that very moment; Bard lifting a hand as he gently brushed it across her cheek. Despite the grime that clung to her and despite not being able to have a proper bath since they left Laketown, her skin was smooth and soft to the touch.

"And I love you." He told her, brushing his hand through her hair as he let his hand rest on the back of her neck, looking down at her. "That's all that matters." He told her, his other hand dropping to her waist as he pulled her closer to him, dipping down as he captured her lips in a soft kiss before she could speak.

Sylwen's heart leapt in her chest as she felt his lips against hers for the second time, feeling the tears burning behind her eyes but she fought it back, easing into the kiss as her mind battled her body. Her arms that were previously gripping his shirt, slid up around his neck, pressing back into him and only furthering to deepen the kiss.

Bard felt her move against him, his grip tightening on her as something alighted inside him, an old flame he had never dared to touch in years. She made no move to protest as he pressed her back against the stone ledge, his hand tangling in her hair as he finally broke the kiss for a momentary breather. Their gazes locked for the first time in what felt like days to Bard, the emotions bright in her green eyes.

"Bard..I.."

"No more words." He said softly, stopping her before she could continue as he chuckled softly, feeling a gentle tug from her. He gladly obliged, his lips connecting with hers once again.

Sylwen could feel the sudden change in their moods, the kiss feeling more heated this time around as it all but took her breath away, her heartbeat picking up even more so as she became vividly aware of the decreasing space between them, her back against the wall.

She barely had a moment to notice him break the kiss yet again, opening her mouth to protest but what came out instead was an airy gasp as she felt his lips brush against the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he grip tightened on him involuntarily.

"Bard!" She squeaked out, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks as she tangled her fingers in his hair, shutting her eyes tightly as she couldn't focus on anything but the soft kisses that he trailed across her skin.

Bard's hands dropped to her waist, feeling his own heartbeat pick up slightly, trailing butterfly kisses across her neck as he listened to the quiet sounds that Sylwen struggled but failed to keep back, daring to even go as far as to nip lightly, pleasantly surprised to hear a faint moan passed her lips.

Valar save him.

Bard was testing the waters, unsure just how far Sylwen would let him go before she pushed back. But as he felt her nails rake his scalp lightly, egging him to continue, he did just that.

He slid his hands under her, lifting her onto the ledge as he stepped between her legs, his hands sliding under his jacket that rested on her shoulders, gripping her waist tightly as she responded positively to him, despite the quiet squeak of surprise.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, lifting his head once more as he caught her in another heated kiss.

Sylwen's heart rammed loudly in her ears, her skin burning at his touch as she pressed herself closer to him, the sensations that wreaked havoc on her body was all new to her, though she was well aware of where this could and might just lead to, she didn't want to stop it.

_Only him._

She felt his hands grip her waist, a thumb pressing past her shirt and brushed against her skin, causing her to arch her back slightly, pulling back from the kiss as she breathed heavily, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Bard felt her skin beneath his fingertip, hearing her breath in his ear before he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, pulling his hands back as he wrapped them around her waist, hugging her tightly.

This wasn't the time for something like that..as much as he struggled to stop himself; He wanted more..

"We can't.." He said softly, listening to her breathing until it slowly began to return to normal, pulling back finally as he looked down at her, her cheeks still flushed a pretty pink and her gaze still half lidded. There were no words to explain just how beautiful she looked..

Sylwen clung tightly to him as he slowed his actions to a stop, swallowing hard as she tried to even her breathing out. Which was alot more of a struggle than one would think. She knew he was right though..

As much as she hated to admit it, she got caught up in the moment. As did he. She didn't regret it though, and she felt like she wouldn't regret it had they fallen through with it. "I know.." She said finally, looking up at him as she smiled softly, leaning up as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Bard returned the kiss before standing up, letting her slide to her feet as he patted down her disheveled hair. "We should get some sleep..it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He told her, taking her hand in his as he squeezed it tightly. "I need you to take care of the children." He told her as they began back to the house they were staying in.

Sylwen, as much as she wanted to have joined them in the battle, knew she'd only slow them down. It had been decades since she used a bow and arrow, let alone a sword. "I'd die before any harm came to them." She swore.

Bard couldn't help but laugh, leaning down as he kissed her head softly. "I don't think you need to take such drastic measures Syl." He told her, entering the house as they both settled down beside the kids, pulling her into his arms. "Goodnight.."

A small smile tugged at Sylwen's lips as she relaxed in his embrace, letting her eyes fall closed. "Goodnight Bard.." She murmured softly.

* * *

><p>Despite everything though, her sleep was plagued with nightmares that she just couldn't shake, the feeling following her until the break of dawn.<p>

* * *

><p>She still couldn't put her past to rest, and the day of the battle was upon them, making her even more uneasy than she already was. And if matters weren't bad as is, Thranduil had called upon not only Bard but herself as well.<p>

Examining herself, Sylwen patted down the new clothes that Thranduil had been so kind as to bestow upon them. She was thankful to the king, feeling much warmer than the water logged clothes she had been wearing up until then. Stepping out of the tent that she had changed in, Bard was waiting outside for her, dressed in the new clothes he was given.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, stepping up to him. "Dashing as always." She joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked as a smile crossed his lips.

Bard could sense the change in Sylwen after last night, the light in her eyes beginning to return and with it she was beginning to act like her old self. He was relieved, to say the least. His gaze traveled down her body, examining her attire. He had overheard her protests against the elven-like clothing that had been produced to her originally, a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought. Even though she was half elven originally, she was all but mortal now...for him. She stood by her beliefs and refused to go back to anything that was elvish. She wanted to live as a human. And for that he couldn't express just how much he loved her.

Sylwen adorned a dark brown coat that reached mid thigh, tighter black pants and the same mukluks that he had bought her when she first arrived in his care. He couldn't help but laugh softly, leaning down as he gave her a chaste kiss. "Lets go...Thranduil is waiting for us." He told her.

Sylwen pressed her lips together, sliding her hand into his as she felt him squeeze gently reassuringly, nodding once before they made for the tent that homed the King of the Woodland realm.


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: **First off, Happy Birthday to ZabusasGirl! Take this as my gift to you :D I totally just started working on this the moment I got you PM *hands out internet cookie* Hope you have a wonderful day!  
>Lots of love from Sylwen n Bard!<p>

* * *

><p>Before the couple could reach their destination, Sylwen caught wind of Alfrid's raised voice from the courtyard, grabbing Bard's hand as she stopped him. "Wait.." She stood there for a moment, Bard casting a questioning glance in her direction. "Somethings going on." She said, before letting go of his hand and scurrying around the corner, Bard close behind her.<p>

"Who's in charge here?" The voice cut over the crowd, Bard stepping round the corner as he caught sight of Alfrid and an older man. "Who's asking?" He stepped in, stopping as he watched the man, Sylwen stepping in beside him.

The old wizard's gaze lingered on Bard before landing on the elven woman at his size, reorganization seeming to flash across his face before he pursed his lips. "I am Gandalf, the grey." He introduced himself, before glancing back at Bard once again. "You are the dragonslayer, are you not?" He inquired.

Bard hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I am." He answered finally. "What is it here that you seek?" He asked him.

Gandalf let out a sigh. "I need to speak to Thranduil."

* * *

><p>Sylwen had parted with the group at Bard's request, wanting to save her from the war talk that was mostly likely to come. She stared down at the fire in front of her, rolling the meat over it absent minded. She had returned back to the house they were occupying, checking up on the children and to make a meal for them. After Thranduil and the elves had given them food and supplies, she could finally make an actual meal for her family. There hadn't been much meat, due to elves having a more natural diet, but Sylwen had managed to dig up something.<p>

Sigrid had offered to make supper, but Sylwen opted in and let her relax for an evening. Meat was one of the things she had learnt to cook, finding a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about how far she had strayed from her born heritage. It was almost laughable.

"So where were you last night?" A voice came from beside her, startling Sylwen as she glanced up to find Lucy settling in beside her.

"You were awake?" Sylwen inquired, trying to keep her composure after the events of last night began to fill her head again, feeling the heat begin to creep up her neck.

"Sort of. I heard you get up but it didn't take very long for me to pass out again." Lucy stated, grinning lightly as she leaned her elbows on her knees, staring into the fire again. Her eyes darted to Sylwen again, staring at her for a moment before she grinned. "He left a love bite." She reached over, poking her neck where there was a faint mark against her pale skin.

Sylwen's hand flew to her neck, eyes wide as she circled around on Lucy. "Is there?!" She squeaked out, cheeks burning with embarrassment. The thought didn't cross her mind the previous night, and she couldn't remember off hand how long she had been walking around outside already and didn't want to think about how many people already caught sight of it.

She only groaned, shoving her face into her hands as her ginger hair fell around her, wanting to curl up in a ball..

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Sylwen's reaction to it, tilting her head to the side a bit as she watched her. They had come so far and yet she still got so embarrassed over something so completely normal. Though, some normalcy was rare now a days so she'd take it when she could get it.

"You two are cute." Lucy said finally, stretching out her legs in front of her as she leaned back on her hands, watching the fire once again. "The food is gonna burn." She added in, causing Sylwen to panic. Lucy grinned.

* * *

><p>"You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves." Gandalf warned Thranduil. "War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied." Gandalf did not miss the exasperated look Thranduil cast in the bowman's direction. "You are all in mortal danger." He cast a pointed gaze at Bard, who seemed to worry more than the Elven king.<p>

"What are you talking about?" He stepped forward, an uneasy feeling brewing in his stomach at his warning. If the Dwarves were not the only enemy they were going to face, he needed to know about it. He would not; could not; risk loosing his children and Sylwen.

Gandalf was about to speak but Thranduil beat him to it. "I can see you know nothing of wizards." He stated, walking to the table as he poured two glasses of elven wine. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance." He handed a glass to Bard. "But sometimes the storm, is just a storm."

Thranduil refused to listen to reason. That much was clear.

But Gandalf pressed on. "Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters that have been bred for war." He glanced between the two, the only one who seemed to be taking his words seriously was Bard. "Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

Thranduil glanced back at Gandalf. "Why show his hand now?" He asked, giving into his warning, if only out of curiosity of what else he might speak.

"Because we forced him!" Gandalf stated loudly, before pausing. "We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." This, seemed to catch Thranduil's attention finally as he followed him outside and onto the overlook.

"The dwarves were never meant to reach Erabor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them." He paused to turn around, both men trailing behind him. "His master, seeks to control the mountain." Gandalf continued, stopping as he looked upon the mighty mountain. "Not just for the treasure within. But for where it lies. Its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north." He shook his head. "If that fell kingdom should rise again. Rivendell, Moria. The shire! Even Gondor itself will fall!"

Thranduil's lips set in a thin line. "These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" He asked, all but seriousness in his voice now.

* * *

><p>Night had begun to fall once again, Sylwen's gaze lingering on the young brunette that laid sound asleep against her, a small smile crossing her lips as she gently brushed some hair out of Tilda's face. She had spent the day at the house, occupying her time with the children and putting Tilda to sleep for the night.<p>

She felt she hadn't seen them much over the past days with everything that's been going on, and felt like she needed to see them...be with them again. For if she were no longer here when the war was over, she did not want them to think ill of her.

Gently as she could, Sylwen tucked a pillow under Tilda's head and fixed the blanket on her once again, standing up as she tip toed across the room, finding Sigrid outside. "You alright?" She asked her, standing beside her as she gazed up at the moon that hung in the sky.

She didn't answer right away, Sylwen glancing in her direction worriedly. "Sigrid?"

Sigrid finally sighed softly and nodded, looking up at Sylwen. "We're all going to be alright, aren't we?" She asked softly, the worry in her voice masking over the assured nod.

Sylwen couldn't help but smile softly. "Of course we are." She said, pulling the teenager into a hug as she rested her head atop hers. She felt her arms wrap around her, squeezing her tightly. "Dwarves are just stubborn and greedy, I'm sure somehow someone will get through to them finally and this war will end. I'll make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid." She reassured her.

"And in return I'll do the same for you." A voice spoke up from behind them, both girls glancing back as they found Bard standing there.

"Da!" Sigrid's face lit up, running into his arms as she hugged him tightly. Sylwen couldn't help but smile softly. Bard had been so busy lately it was hard to come by and check on the children. He kissed her head softly. "I'm sorry for not being around as often." He told her, hugging her tightly.

Sigrid shook her head, looking up at him. "We know you have things to do Da. Its alright." Bard couldn't help but chuckle at his eldest daughter, ruffling her hair. "That's my girl."

"I just put Tilda to sleep and I think Lucy and Bain are off gallivanting again." Sylwen told him, walking over as she received a quick kiss from him.

"Thranduil wants to speak to you." He told her, his voice taking on a more serious tone. He saw the hesitance flash in her eyes once before he smiled softly. "I'll be right there with you. Don't worry." He told her.

Sylwen reluctantly nodded, Sigrid heading back inside to keep an eye on Tilda before they headed back to the courtyard.

They barely arrived though when Gandalf came storming out of the tent. "Bowman! Did you agree with this?"

Sylwen cast a questioning glance at the wizard before looking up at Bard, unsure what was going on all afternoon.

Bard pressed his lips together at his question. "Is gold so important to you?" Gandalf pressed him, causing him to shake his head. Of course it wasn't. There was things far more precious to him than specks of gold. "Will you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?"

"It will not come to that!" Bard finally stopped him, voice heavy. "This is a fight they cannot win."

Before either could speak up, another voice had joined the que.

"That won't stop them! If you think the Dwarves will surrender, they won't. They'll fight to the death to defend their own."

Sylwen was surprised to find the little hobbit in front of them suddenly, not having seem him since they had left for the mountain.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed, relief washing through his voice as the little hobbit gave a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Thranduil stared down upon the small hobbit that stood in his presence, slightly miffed that yet again he was dissuaded from the questions he had for the ginger elf that now stood at Bard's side.<p>

"If I am not mistaken, this is the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said, more of a state than a question as he sat down in his chair, eyeing the hobbit.

Sylwen watched as Bilbo shifted uncomfortably in his presence, muttering a weak 'yes' from between his teeth. She had to cup a hand over her mouth from the mild amusement, catching even a faint smile on Bard's lips at the current situation. "Sorry about that." He spoke a little clearer.

She found it highly amusing that such a little hobbit could outwit Thranduil's mighty kingdom. Not that she'd ever speak it aloud in fear of her head being presented on a silver platter of course.

Bilbo cleared his throat, setting that matter aside as he stepped forward. "I came." He paused, pulling something from his coat as he set it on the table and began to unwrap it. "To give you this."

Sylwen's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the shimmering white stone that was revealed, feeling her heart turn heavy and an uncomfortable lump begin to form in her throat. "The Arkenstone.." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

* * *

><p><em>"Do not touch that!" The voice rumbled through the entire cavern, shaking the floor beneath her as she was startled out of whatever trance she had been under. At her feet, sat a shimmering white stone, the light of it glaring off the golden treasure.<em>

_Smaug's claws wrapped around Sylwen's midsection easily, lifting her clear off the floor as his tail gave one might sweep, burying the jewel under mounds of gold. Her gaze flitted across the floor, before lifting it to the dragon. "What was that?" She asked, her feet touching ground once again as he put her down._

_A low rumble vibrated in his throat. "The Arkenstone.."_


	29. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: **FINALLY! An update. Again, I apologize to everyone for how long this has taken. My life has just been hectic lately and its hard to find a moment to sit down and write. But thanks for a 2 hours bus trip today I was able to sit down and have some time to myself and write! Its a bit short, my apologies for that. But here's the ever waited conversation between Thranduil and Sylwen. If he's OOC Im sorry, Im terrible at portraying Thranduil XD  
>Alas, I shalln't ramble too long and let you guys get on with the story.<p>

(A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the update I posted a couple days ago and a thanks to everyone for the continued support and this story really could not have gotten this far without each and every one of you. I love you all)

* * *

><p>"Sylwen. Syl, are you alright?" The voice broke through to her consciousness, bringing her back forth from the darkness, blinking twice before she glanced up at Bard, noticing the group had been staring at her.<p>

Had she zoned out again with that flashback of a memory? She shook her head before offering a small smile, nodding. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry.." She apologized, squeezing Bard's hand gently. "I think I need some fresh air though.." She told him, glancing at the stone once more before turning quickly, exiting the tent to leave the rest to their conversation.

What she failed to notice though, were the starlight orbs that followed her as she trailed out of the tent and left their sight.

Night was beginning to fall upon them as Sylwen walked through the ruins of Dale, taking in the destruction that laid before her. Homes that were no longer homes but a hollow shell of what it used to be. Her feet crunched upon the freshly lain snow, stepping into the center of the city as her emerald gaze fell upon the shell of a carousal, one of the pony's was missing its head and another its leg.

"You did so much destruction.." Sylwen whispered quietly to herself as she walked near the machine that no longer ran. Smaug did so much destruction, killed so many...and yet all she could see was good in her eyes. Clenching her fists sightly, she turned away.

Part of her was still torn between what to do with herself. Guilt laid at the bottom of her stomach. Guilt she harbored for being unable to do anything when Smaug attacked Laketown. If only she had have remembered, perhaps there could have been something she could have done.

"I'm such an idiot." She laughed softly to herself, tilting her head back as she gazed up at the darkening sky, watching as the night stars slowly began to twinkle in the sky.

* * *

><p>By the time Sylwen returned to the tent, Gandalf had left with Bilbo to talk and Bard waited outside for her.<p>

A small smile curled at her lips upon sighting the bargeman, feeling a slight pace increase before she reached him, snaking her arms around his waist as she hugged him. "I love you Bard." She stated with as much authority as she could muster up.

Bard was a little taken aback by the sudden hug, but nevertheless returned it as he chuckled softly. "And I love you Sylwen." He told her, kissing her head softly. He could tell she was still struggling with her feelings for Smaug and himself, and he knew at this point all he could was be patient with her and wait for as long as he had to.

"King Thranduil wants to speak with you." He told her, pulling back slightly as he looked down at her, gently brushing the hair out of her face. He could see the hesitation in her green eyes, but he only smiled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be right out here waiting for you." He told her.

Sylwen was hesitant about speaking with Thranduil alone, but she shook her head. "I can make my way back to the house on my own. You should go see the kids." She told him, leaning up as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "After all, the battle starts in the morn." She told him, squeezing his hand once. "Ill be alright."

Bard watched the conviction in her gaze, feeling his own chest swell with pride. It was going to be a tough struggle back to the person she used to be, but he knew Sylwen could do it. "Alright." He told her, ruffling her hair once before he let her go, watching her disappear behind the tent flaps before letting his feet guide him back to the house they were staying at.

* * *

><p>Sylwen could almost immediately feel the temperature difference inside the tent as she stepped in, letting the flaps fall back into place behind her. She kept her head up high, even though her elf nature was gone now, she retained her pride.<p>

"My Lord Thranduil." She greeted, bowing respectfully before lifting her gaze back up to his again. "Bard informed me that you wished to speak with me My Lord?" She inquired, her gaze catching sight of the bundled stone that lay on the table. So Bilbo had left it with them after all.

Thranduil stayed silent as the woman, whom he sensed no longer harbored the elven blood she was born with, stepped into the tent. His gaze never left her form, watching her quietly before he stood up. "You love this man enough to give up your immortality?" He asked questionably, his gaze scrutinizing her.

Her lips twitched downwards slightly at the obvious jab of a question, expecting this kind of criticism from a pure blooded elf. Her fathers description of him never swayed from her memory, but she held her composure in front of him.

"I do and I have." She answered his question, pursing her lips slightly. "If I may be so bold My Lord, but surely you haven't asked my presence only to criticize me for choosing the path of a mortal." Sylwen asked.

A ghost of a smirk danced across the elf's lips momentarily before it disappeared again. "You are correct." Thranduil agreed, turning as he stepped over to the stone as he unwrapped it, the glowing light dancing across the leather.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is not the first time you've seen this. Have you?" He asked her, turning his icy stare onto the woman. "The Arkenstone."

Sylwen swallowed once, staring at the stone for a moment before glancing up at Thranduil. "The third time. After Bilbo brought it here earlier." She informed him, stepping nearer to the closer. "I only saw it once before. When-"

"When you were held captive in the mountain with the dragon. Correct?" He asked her, watching her eyes flash in recognition of his words. "What started out as a captive though..grew fond of the beast who had kidnapped her."

Sylwen didn't break eye contact with him as she stood there, biting her tongue from speaking her mind at that very moment.

Thranduil was not blind to the internal struggle she was having, folding the Arkenstone back up in the leather. "Worry not, it was not your bowman who told me." He said to her, turning around as he walked back to his chair, taking a seat. "Stories spread. Especially ones like those."

Sylwen stared at the bound stone on the table, before lifting her gaze across at Thranduil. "This is about the Mithril isn't it?" She asked directly, feeling like this was where the conversation was taking them. The entire reason Thranduil was here was for his jewels.

He didn't even need to answer her to know she was right, letting out a quiet sigh. "They're deep inside the mountain.."

* * *

><p><em>"Where does this corridor lead to?" Sylwen murmured to herself as she walked along a darkened hallway, hand sliding across the stone wall as she followed the pathway ahead of her. At the very end of the hall shone a faint light, drawing her attention to it as curiosity took over her being.<em>

_The light was soft and warm, almost reminding her of starlight itself. It drew her to it._

_The closer she got to the light, the more it seemed to dim into more of a physical appearance. As she reached the doorway, she stopped, silver gemstones reflecting off her emerald green orbs._

_She had heard stories of these gems, of pure starlight. Never had she laid her eyes upon them until this day._

_"Mithril.." She slowly took a couple steps closer to the stone where they laid, brushing her fingertips across the stone. These belonged to King Thranduil, did they not? Then what were they doing in the depths of Erabor?_

_"Sylwen!" The voice shook the walls itself, startling the she-elf out of the trance she had been in, retracting her hand from the starlight stones._

_"Coming!" She yelled as loudly as she could, taking one last glance at the gems before retreating back where she had come from, following the hallway back to the belly of the mountain where the beast laid._

* * *

><p>Thranduil was silent as he watched the distant look glaze over in her eyes, leaning his chin against his curled fingers against his hand, staying silent as he could only assume she was remembering something from long ago. It only seemed to last a few moments before she blinked, her gaze returning to his once again.<p>

"So then you've seen them." He spoke as more of a statement than a question, observing her reactions intently.

"I did." Sylwen nodded in confirmation. "Only for a fleeting moment, but I saw them." A weak smile crossed her lips. "They're in there, deep inside the mountain. They're in a safe spot." She told him.

Thranduil listened to her words before lifting his head up straight before nodding. "That was all I needed." He told her, flicking his hand in dismissal. "Be prepared for dawn." He reminded her.

Sylwen let out a quiet breath before bowing her head once again. "Very well My Lord." She spoke. "I bid you a goodnight then." She said, turning as she slipped out of the tent, the cold air nipping at her exposed skin as she let out a breath of air, watching as the cloud formed in front of her before disappearing.

Making her way back up to the house, Sylwen took her time as she listened to her feet crunching in the snow. In only a few hours, they all would be risking their lives in a battle larger than any of them could have ever imagined. She knew lives would be lost, that was inevitable.

She already knew she was going to stay behind and protect the children. She knew Bard could handle himself, he'd come back to her. He promised her after all. Her duty now was to protect the kids, at all costs.

And she swore to Eru that no harm would befall them, over her dead body.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to follow me on Twitter lady_deadmau5. I love you all!<p> 


End file.
